<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discovering You by a_carter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792780">Discovering You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_carter/pseuds/a_carter'>a_carter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gallagher &amp; Milkovich, Shameless - Fandom, Shameless AU - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_carter/pseuds/a_carter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU <br/>Ian and Mickey are popular kids in the school soccer team who are close friends, the two are the closest in their whole friendship group. The two of them have their own difficulties with their relationships, they both just want each other to be happy but cannot help their own selfish thoughts and feelings about one another. <br/>Ian gets involved with one of the boys in the soccer team and Mickey has to work out if the connection with Ian is more than a friendly connection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So basically I'm from England and know nothing about american football so I've just enforced English football in an American high school - again, all my knowledge about American education has come from films and TV so I'm sorry if it doesn't feel realistic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You gonna tell me where you were last night?" Mandy fell back into the lockers as she looked up at Ian who was tucking books into his locker. </p><p>"I told Mick I was gonna miss practice." Ian replied as he collected his books together. </p><p>"No you didn't." Mickey's voice appeared from behind Ian, "I would have covered for you if you told me." </p><p>Ian didn't realize but the three of them then turned into a circle of 7 of them. He supposed that was the perks of being the popular group at school, well, not popular but in the soccer team so their group was the sport jocks. They mostly kept to themselves so it wasn't a bad group to be part of. Everyone knew that Mickey and Ian were the closest, they had been friends much longer than the rest of the group, all thanks to Mickey beating up a kid in 3rd grade that had kicked Ian during practice. They have been friends since and managed to build a good solid group of friends that also happened to be good at soccer. </p><p>"You were with Dylan again weren't you?" One of the boys in the group interjected, who followed his comment with a jiggle with his eyebrow. </p><p>Ian just went bright red and chuckled, "Fine. But it won't happen again. How was practice last night? You fall on your ass again Sully?" </p><p>The boys all started laughing, "Of course he did!" They all laughed whilst Sully was nudging them to stop reminding him of his embarrassment. </p><p>The bell rang loudly bringing the boys out of their laughter. "Come on Ian, we have physics first." Mandy called after Ian. </p><p>"Okay, see you at lunch boys. Make sure Sully doesn't fall over again." Ian started walking to catch up to Mandy, he looked back to see Sully was poking his middle finger at him. </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you were with Dylan last night? And why did Nate know and I didn't." Mandy sulked as she skipped backwards towards their class. </p><p>"You know, it's just, what it is..." Ian couldn't think of an answer that Mandy would accept. </p><p>"Mickey waited for you last night too." Mandy returned to her normal walking next to Ian. </p><p>"Yeah, I know he texted, I thought it was best to just let him do his thing." Ian replied with an awkward. </p><p>"You ever gonna tell me what happened with you two the other night?" Mandy queried but before she could get the answer she wanted they arrived at their class. Ian stepped in first interrupting the teacher's good morning speech, everyone looked at him. </p><p>"The day your on time Gallagher, will be the death of me." The teacher filled the silence and watched as they both walked to their designated spots at the back of the room. </p><p>They both sat down and opened their books and started jotting down everything that the teacher was saying. </p><p>Ian was in his element writing down the simple equations that were written down in front of him until his was interrupted by a nudge to the foot. </p><p>He looked over to Mandy who passed him a folded piece of paper that had an equation written on the front. Ian gave Mandy a confused look she just mouthed 'open it' to him. He opened the note up,</p><p>
  <strong>You need to tell me soon. </strong>
</p><p>Ian just shook his head and tucked the note to the back of his book and carried on with his work. </p><p>His thoughts was not in his work the smallest bit, all he could think about was the night that Mandy kept referring to. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everything was fine, Mickey and Ian were sitting on the pitch after practice, looking at the night sky, just enjoying each others company. "You think about college Mick?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well of course, just need a sports scholarship. Then I'm out of here." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh." Ian's response was short. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'd leave just as easy as that?" Ian's tone seem offended. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wouldn't you?" Mickey's response was quick, too quick. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shit, that the time. I gotta go." Ian up and left quickly. </em>
</p><p><em>He didn't look back. </em>  </p><p> </p><p>"Ian!" Mandy's voice pulled him from his day dream and into the real world. "We are late for History, come on." </p><p>Ian quickly packed his things and followed hurriedly after Mandy who was rushing off. </p><p>"Mr Harris can suck my dick." Mandy exclaimed as she notice Ian catch up with her. </p><p>"You need a dick first Mand." Ian chuckled. </p><p>"Oh shit yeah." She laughed. "Still Mr Harris can still shove it." </p><p>As they reached the class, the teacher, Mr Harris wasn't even there settling the noise that filled the room. Ian watched as Mandy settled down near the front, he felt out of place and needed to get out of there. </p><p>"Mand, I'm gonna skip this, I'll see you after." Ian let out a breath. </p><p>"Do you want me to come with?" Mandy looked up at Ian who looked very uncomfortable. </p><p>Ian shook his head and he was out of there. Ian went to the one place he knew no one would be. </p><p>He walked across the field holding his bag hung over his shoulder keeping it in place, he walked behind the bleachers. Unlike he expected there were people there that had the same idea as him. </p><p>"Gallagher is that you?" It was a voice Ian knew. </p><p>"Duke, what are you doing here?" Ian replied. </p><p>"Some of the boys are skipping English and meeting me here. Glad you could make it. Want some of this?" Duke handed him a cigarette which Ian took it gratefully. </p><p>"So why did you miss practice last night? This one serious Gallagher?" Duke asked. Ian shook his head, he wasn't a serious type. </p><p>"He is a bit clingy so I might have to let him go..." Ian wasn't the kind to keep secrets from his boys but at the same time he didn't want everyone in the school to know his business so he was very selective in what he told to people. </p><p>"Dukey boy, you under here?" A males voice echoed. </p><p>"Yeah I'm here, got Gallagher with me." </p><p>The group of boys emerged. </p><p>"Hey, was hoping you'd be here. Starting to think you've been avoiding me." Mickey closed the gap between him and Ian. Ian shook his head, even though he had been, he didn't want Mickey knowing that. He chucked his arm around Mickey and pulled him closer to him. </p><p>"No way, just been busy, want this?" Ian offered the cigarette to Mickey who took it from Ian happily. </p><p>"Oh I wouldn't get to close Mick, Ian here has a boyfriend." Duke laughed drawing attention to the two boys. </p><p>"Oh fuck off Duke," Ian pulled away from Mickey, "He just is a bit clingy." </p><p>"Oh Ian, clingy is your favorite!" Nate commented from the circle of laughter. </p><p>"You boys are jealous because no one will stick around after they find out how small your dicks are." The boys erupted with laughter again, Ian looked around at Mickey who was trying to keep in his laugh. He handed Ian the cigarette back, "Ciara has been telling me how awful you are in bed Sully." Mickey joked, the boys just joining in roasting each other. </p><p>Mickey turned to Ian as the boys were in their own world, "We all good?" </p><p>Ian nodded with reassurance. "Of course." </p><p>"Good, you coming to practice tonight? These fuckers are so shit." </p><p>"Don't start Milkovich, when you can kick a ball as good as Gallagher here you can decide who is good and who is shit." Nate interjected the conversation. "But he has a point, we are shit without you Ian, please ditch your boyfriend." </p><p>"Coach will kill me if I miss tonight as well." Ian chuckled. </p><p>Ian felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out, </p><p>Mandy </p><p>10:41 - Harris hasn't shown still you under the bleachers with the boys? </p><p> </p><p>Ian quickly typed out his reply and announced to the group. "Mandy is on her way, be nice. Nate, stay away from her." Ian's voice called up from his phone. </p><p>"When are you two going to let me ask her out on a date?" </p><p>Mickey replied before Ian could, "Never." </p><p>Nate just pouted and returned to his previous conversation. </p><p>"Why aren't you in class with her?" Mickey asked, Ian didn't want to tell him that his best friend is in love with the idea of leaving his life including him behind and every time he thinks about it, it hurts every part of him. </p><p>"Didn't do the homework." Ian's reply was short and satisfied Mickey enough to not ask again. </p><p>It didn't take long for Mandy to join them, Ian wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, joining her in with the group of boys who were laughing and bantering. Ian looked around him, this was what high school was about, this moment, with his two best friends by his side and a group of idiots that he called friends just enjoying each others company. </p><p>That moment then, was the reason why Ian couldn't understand, why Mickey would happily leave, leave them behind. Leave Ian behind. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had gone by pretty quickly for Mickey. Especially as he only went two of his four classes. He just spent most of his time out with Ian and the guys. <br/><br/></p>
<p>It came round to soccer practice and he was heading to the changing room to change into kit until he was stopped by Dylan. Mickey would know that kid anywhere. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“You’re friends with Ian right?” Dylan tried to act cool but Mickey wasn’t having it. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“What’s it to you?” The reply was rude, but Mickey didn’t care he didn’t like the guy and had no reason to considering he was taking his Ian away from him. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“I was just wondering if you know if he’s single or not?” Dylan just knew all the wrong things to say. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Mickey was thankful he made it to the locker room and just shut the door behind the annoying child. Mickey just walked in a joined the lads changing. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Your boyfriend has been pestering me.” Mickey said as he joined Ian who was pulling socks up his leg.</p>
<p>All of the boys made an ‘oooo’ noise that made Ian huff. “He ain’t my fucking boyfriend.”</p>
<p>”Not yet.” Nate retorted. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“He was asking me if your single. So I would nip that in the bud soon.” Mickey started changing into the kit. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Oh fuck.” Ian sighed as he rubbed his forehead. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Gallagher. Nice of you to show today. Let’s go boys!” The coach’s voice came out of nowhere making Ian spring to his feet jogging out to the field. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“See you out there.” He quickly said to Mickey. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Soccer practice was every night; sometimes with the coach, sometimes the boys would just lead themselves. But every night Mandy would watch by the sidelines as she does her homework or read a book. <br/><br/></p>
<p>It was no surprise to Ian to find her in her usual spot just looking at him and smiling. A few seats down there was another person which was surprising, Dylan. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Dylan wasn’t a bad looking guy, he was blonde and worked out a lot. He was very muscly. Ian was only in it for the sex. Dylan couldn’t understand that and the fact he was now intruding on practice was a big deal for Ian. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“What’s he doing here?” Duke came up behind Ian. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“I don’t know but he shouldn’t be here.” Ian replies but ignored Dylan and continued with his warm up. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Ian was running around the field and he slowed down to approach the bleachers. “Dylan!” He called down getting the boys attention. Dylan just nodded and Ian waved for him to come down to speak to him. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Ian’s tone wasn’t nice. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“I thought I’d come watch you play.” Dylan was oblivious to the messages. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Dylan you can’t be here.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Ian just ran off and joined the group of boys. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Anyone else forget to bring their girlfriend today?” Sully remarked making Ian sarcastically laugh. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“He didn’t bring him along so don’t be a dick Sully.” Mickey replied, the boys knew that Mickey would defend Ian no matter what. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“At least I have a girlfriend Sully.” Ian replied and took the ball between his feet as he dribbled away. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Why is he your favourite? You never defend me like that.” Duke replied jokingly. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“He’s not pathetic like you.” Mickey laughed and went over to join Ian. As he went over he tried to take the ball from Ian’s feet. But Ian dragged it away from him causing Mickey to retry his tactics taking the ball from Ian’s control. Mickey stepped around him in hope to confuse Ian but it just caused Ian to circle in on himself and take the ball for good. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Get good Milkovich!” Ian called as he ran away keeping the ball between his legs. He kept it close until he shot it into the goal but Nate caught it. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Unlucky Gallagher, you out skilled Mickey though so I’m impressed that much.” Nate said as he passed the ball back to Ian to try again. “What’s the deal with him?” Nate asking referring to Dylan. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Ian took another shot but missed again, Nate rolled the ball to Ian who took it in his feet well. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“I think he wants to ask me to be his boyfriend.” Ian replied almost in an embarrassed tone, but he was always truthful to his boys. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“You don’t want that?” Ian kept missing easy shots he couldn’t decide if it was his shots or Nate’s goal keeping. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“I don’t want a relationship Nate. You know this. Fuck. Why do I keep missing these?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Why are you so scared of a relationship?” Nate asked trying to guess where Ian’s next shot will be. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Because I can’t promise that I won’t get bored of him.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Maybe you’re ready for a relationship, just not with Dylan.” Ian took another kick and managed to get it in. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“I don't how true that is Nate, I get bored with everyone.” Ian said and went back to the boys who were doing dribbling drills ignoring Nate's call for Ian to return. <br/><br/></p>
<p>The boys were going at it solid for a good hour before the coach said that was time everyone was getting tired and it was getting dark. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Ian hadn’t noticed but Dylan has left by the time practice was over. He was relieved when it was just Mandy waiting for him outside the locker room. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Something was bothering you tonight. You weren’t at your best.” Mandy commented as Ian joined her waiting for Mickey. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Fucking Nate just lecturing me about relationships.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“I think you need to just get over that fear Ian and do something that scares you. Commitment.” Mandy started but before she could finish her lecture Ian stopped her. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Nope not tonight please. I just want to go back to yours drink beer play Xbox and go home.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan to me Gallagher.” Mickey appeared and the three of them were off. <br/><br/></p>
<p>The three of them were walking home and the topic of conversation became about Dylan. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Does he even have a big dick?” Mandy asked. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“He won’t let me touch it so I don’t know.” Ian laughed at his own words. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“You what?!” Mandy was shocked. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Yeah. The sex isn’t even that good and you lot are telling me to be his boyfriend. No thank you.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“No one has told you that Gallagher.” Mickey’s tone was sharp almost jealous. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Nate did.” Mandy quickly replied. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Since when do we take advice from Nate.” Mickey chuckled as he lead the way to their family home. <br/><br/></p>
<p>He opened the door and looked around quickly “No ones in.” He said. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Unlike Ian’s house the Milkovich house was nice, it was what you expected a typical popular jock's house to be like. It was big and tidy and no one was ever home because their parents were always on business trips. It was just a nice place to come home. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Mandy went straight to her room and Mickey followed soon after checking for voicemails and the post etc. Ian just took his shoes and jacket off. Mickey then took off up the stairs to his room. </p>
<p>Ian walked up behind Mickey, it was a normal routine. One of them would use the shower in Mickey’s room and then as the they are changing the other one would shower. <br/><br/></p>
<p>It wasn’t weird or uncomfortable because they were best friends. Ian just chilled on Mickey’s bed whilst waiting for Mickey to shower. He was looking through his Facebook and he had seen that Ciara had changed her relationship status to Taken. He knew her and Mickey were close but surely Mickey would tell him something like that? <br/><br/></p>
<p>Mickey came out the shower and walked into his room. “It’s all yours. I think your soap has gone so just use mine.” Ian quickly ran into the shower he never takes as long as Mickey does. He was in and out in a flash. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Fucking hell Ian. Did you even shower?” Mickey laughed looking up from his own phone. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Shall I wipe my wetness all over you to prove I did?” Ian joked teasing Mickey. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“You come near me and get me wet. You die.” Mickey laughed. “I’ll be downstairs waiting for you. Don’t doll yourself up too much wanna spank your ass on FIFA.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Ian laughed and rummaged through his designated drawer to find some clothes. As soon as he was dressed he knocked on Mandy’s bedroom door and she replied “Ian I’m sorry I’m going to go meet Nicki so it’s just you and Mick tonight.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Have fun!” Ian understood and rushed down to join Mickey. He sat himself down on the sofa next to Mickey who was holding a bottle of beer out for Ian. Ian took it and twisted the cap off and took a large mouthful from it. “Thanks.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“You may have done me earlier but I’m about to fuck you up.” Mickey laughed handing Ian a controller. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“We’ll see.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dick faces! Wake up!" Mandy shouted whilst waving one of the beer bottles she found on the floor at the sleeping boys. The two of them had clearly fallen asleep, Mickey was upright, his head leaning on Ian's who's head rested on his shoulder. </p>
<p>"Shit." Ian shot awake. "Mandy. Fuck. What's the time?" </p>
<p>Mandy was picking the rubbish up that the boys had left over the floor. </p>
<p>"Mick. Wake up." Ian started shaking Mickey. </p>
<p>"Couldn't you have left me to sleep Gallagher?" Mickey's voice was groggy, he started waking himself up rubbing his face and eyes. </p>
<p>Ian was scrolling through his phone. "Ciara has been asking where you are." Ian expressed as he continued to go through his phone. </p>
<p>"Shit. I was meant to meet her....15 minutes ago." </p>
<p>"You two are lucky mom and dad won't be home for a couple of days. It was disgusting in here." Mandy was huffing around the house. </p>
<p>"Duke's on his way to come get us, Mandy are you ready to go?" Ian asked as he gathered his bearings. </p>
<p>Mandy just shouted 'uh-huh' as she walked upstairs in a huff. </p>
<p>Ian and Mickey remained on the sofa, trying to wake up and mentally prepare them for their day. "Shit. When did you fall asleep?" Mickey asked first. </p>
<p>"I think I got to the bit where they were racing in the multi story car park." Ian referred to the F&amp;F film they were watching last night. </p>
<p>"Shit I don't think I got that far." Mickey exclaimed with a chuckle. </p>
<p>They heard a small honk from outside and the both of them shot up and went to the door. "Mandy!" Mickey called up the stairs. </p>
<p>Mandy came running down, "How long are mom and dad gone?" Mickey asked as she reappeared. </p>
<p>"No Mick. Not after last time." Mandy knew exactly what was going through Mickey's mind. </p>
<p>"Come on it'll be fun. Right Gallagher?" Mickey grinned as they left the house walking to the car. </p>
<p>"Don't bring me into this." Ian climbed into the front next to Dylan. The others got in the back. </p>
<p>"No Mick." Mandy sternly said. </p>
<p>"You guys talking about what I think you are?" Duke asked as he set off. </p>
<p>"Depends what your thinking?" Ian laughed. </p>
<p>"They have found out they have a free house..." Duke started and Ian cut in before he finished. </p>
<p>"Yep." </p>
<p>"Oh Mandy, don't be a party pooper. Please. It was so good last time." Duke looked in the mirror to look at her eyes. </p>
<p>"I'm not part of it." Her tone made it clear she was no part of the planning. </p>
<p>"Thanks Dukey boy, at least someone has my side." Mickey said hitting Ian slightly. </p>
<p>"You guys got to make room for Kyle. It's his first day back and I said I will pick him up." Duke said as he pulled the car to a stop. </p>
<p>"Urgh. I hate that guy." Mandy moaned. </p>
<p>"He's one of the boys Mand. Don't talk about my boys like that." Despite him and Mickey being the leaders, Ian was the true leader because of Mickey's soft spot for Ian. </p>
<p>Duke rolled the window down and pulled alongside the skinny looking guy. </p>
<p>"You gonna throw a chair out the window today?" Duke laughed. As the boy was getting into the car, he made a really sarcastic laugh. </p>
<p>"You're so funny Dukey." He said, "Hi Mandy, how you been? Miss me?" Kyle jokingly flirted as he got in next to her. </p>
<p>"Kyle, best behavior today. Coach nearly kicked you off the team, you gotta thank Gallagher for saving your ass." Mickey said leaning over looking at Kyle. </p>
<p>Kyle reached out and rubbed Ian on the shoulder. "You look after your boys well Ian, thank you." Kyle said as he started massaging Ian. </p>
<p>"Get off of me, you carry on touching me up I will kick you off the team myself." Ian shoved Kyle's hand off of him. </p>
<p>"Ah high school I've missed you." Kyle joked as they pulled up to the school. Kyle was the first to get out of the car and join the group of boys waiting out the front. "Wassssup!" Kyle was the joker of the group, he was crazy, Ian was convinced he was on crack or something. But it was just that he had really bad ADHD, it made Kyle incompatible with school and education but very compatible with football.</p>
<p>As the rest of them got out of the car, they all sighed as the watched Kyle doing a back flip off of the wall that the boys sat on. "What a shit show," Duke commented, deserving a little punch from Ian. </p>
<p>They started to approach the group Mickey was paying a lot of attention to his phone, Ian noticed and closed the distance between them. "Everything okay Mick?" </p>
<p>"Uh...yeah...I think I need to go find Ciara," Mickey quickly put his phone away and started walking away in a different direction. Ian just watched as he walked away. Ian was so attentive on Mickey leaving he didn't feel the slight nudge from Nate. </p>
<p>"Ian!" Nate's beckon pulled Ian from his thoughts, "You all good?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. Just...nothing. You down for a house party?" Ian pitched to Nate, it was unusual for the Milkovich's to host a party. </p>
<p>"Sure, like a proper party or an us party?" Nate tried to define. </p>
<p>"I just wanna get drunk and beat you at beer pong." Ian laughed as he turned his head to the direction Mickey disappeared to. </p>
<p>"Guys!" Nate loudly said, "Ian thinks he can beat me at beer pong!" </p>
<p>The whole group laughed. "Ian, I am the beer pong king." Nate proudly said. </p>
<p>"So wait, you actually having this party?" Duke turned to Mandy, who just sighed and left the circle of boys. </p>
<p>"She's just mad about the vase. She'll be fine when she's drunk." Ian commented. </p>
<p>The circle of boys was moving into the building as the bell rung. They all scattered off to their classes. Ian passing Mickey who was leaning next to Ciara's locker to deep in conversation to notice Ian. </p>
<p>Ian was stopped by a girl in the grade below, "Ian, this Milkovich party?" </p>
<p>Ian nodded his head, trying to cloud his thoughts of Mickey and Ciara. </p>
<p>"Bring your own booze?" The girl asked Ian nodded and carried on his path to his biological class. </p>
<p>This party was now big, considering it had gone round this quickly. Ian had sat down at his desk forgetting that Friday biology was the only class he and Mickey shared. He sat down and started reading the chapter he was meant to read last night. Before the teacher joined everyone was heckling Ian asking questions about the party. Boys crowding round him asking questions and greeting him. He was relieved when Mickey walked in and sat down next to Ian, because Mickey became the center of attention. </p>
<p>"Shit, this is gonna be so good tonight." Mickey was excited, you could tell by his tone. </p>
<p>Ian tried to be as happy as he could be, he didn't want his own insecurity and jealousy of a girl to ruin the mood. "You know it." Ian played it cool. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna kick your ass in practice tonight as well." Mickey said causing Ian to chuckle. </p>
<p>"If you say so." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lunch time came around and Ian hadn't thought about Mickey and Ciara all day, he was just happy he got to spend the day with Mickey. The two of them were just joking around bantering all day. </p><p>The weather was quite nice, so the two of them were on the field kicking the ball between them, the boys were just on the sideline watching and eating their food. </p><p>"You think you gonna miss any of them?" Ian asked nodding to the group of idiots who were laughing at Kyle doing a hand stand. </p><p>"Are you joking?" Mickey asked as he took the ball in his own feet kicking it up in the air. "I am nothing without those idiots." </p><p>"I know what you mean." Ian chuckled as he caught the ball that had been booted in the air. "You guys are my only family." </p><p>"You gonna tell me why you won't go home?" Mickey knew Ian hadn't gone home in a couple of days. </p><p>"My mum came home." Ian's voice was small, but his eyes focused on his own keepie uppies. </p><p>"She leaving?" Mickey asked briefly knowing it was a sore subject. </p><p>"Hopefully." Ian then passed the ball to Mickey, who returned it with ease. "What's going on with Ciara?" Ian asked hoping the conversation would set his thoughts at ease. </p><p>Mickey sighed, "It's a long story but basically her boyfriend is a complete dick." Ian was automatically relieved knowing that Mickey wasn't her new boyfriend. </p><p>"Oh shit." Ian tried to not sound happy. </p><p>Both their attention went to some girls squealing behind them, it was Kyle, he was laying in the middle of a group of girls after landing some sort of stunt. Mickey and Ian ran over and helped Kyle up. </p><p>"I'm so sorry girls, I thought I could go around you without landing on you." Kyle's apology wasn't as sincere as Ian's, </p><p>"He is really sorry and will not happen again." Ian pulled Kyle towards the boys, "What was that about?" </p><p>"He thought he could walk on his hands, he could not." Sully laughed as he bit into his apple. </p><p>All the boys were trying not to laugh. </p><p>"In calc he made the teacher cry." Nate said, which got him a look from Kyle to say 'shut up'. </p><p>"Shit Kyle, there is only so much we can do. You gotta sort it out." </p><p>"I just said she needs to leave her divorce at home." Kyle defended himself not seeing that it was an issue. </p><p>"Fuck sake. Come on, we gotta go to History, let's see if we can make it to a class without making someone cry." Mickey said pulling Kyle with him. "See you at practice." Mickey was talking to the group but his eyes were fixed on Ian. </p><p> </p><p>It came to the end of the day and Ian was the first on the field, jogging around the field. </p><p>Nate turned to Mickey, "What's going on with him?" Nate asked. </p><p>"You know Ian. He gets like this when he's stressed. You know coach puts a lot of pressure on him, and he's got to constantly keep us in line and keep coach happy with us." Mickey defended him. "I'll go talk to him." </p><p>Ian was worn out by the time the boys had joined him, "You're out here early," Mickey commented as he joined Ian.</p><p>"Yeah, just needed the air. Couldn't take that library any more." Ian chuckled as he picked himself up. </p><p>"You all good?" Mickey asked knowing he wouldn't deteriorate Ian's external shell he had when the boys were around, so Ian just nodded and looked around in search for a new topic. The boys were in a circle stretching. </p><p>"So what do we wanna focus on today boys?" Ian put to the group. </p><p>"Kyle's back. You know we are gonna end up tackling each other." Sully laughed nudging Kyle. </p><p>"Sounds good to me. Let's do some dribbling up and down the field then we'll ditch some balls and try and get them off each other." Ian suggested as he took his ball in his feet as he ran off away from the boys. </p><p>The night fell quickly and the boys decided to call it a night. They all changed and met Mandy out the front as they always did. </p><p>"Mick this party tonight..." Before she could finish, Duke stopped her, </p><p>"Mandy it won't be like last time." He tried to reassure her. </p><p>"I ain't cleaning up tomorrow." Mandy was firm. </p><p>"That's fine, we will tomorrow." Ian smirked as he wrapped his arm around her neck pulling her ear close to his mouth, "Just enjoy tonight please?" </p><p>"Fine!" Mandy gave in quickly causing Ian to smile widely. </p><p>"Who's gonna chunder first?" Duke asked jokingly as he looked at Sully. </p><p>"No way!" Sully defended. </p><p>"We'll see big boy!" Kyle joked as he nudged him on the side. </p><p>"I'm gonna walk, I gotta phone my sister," Ian said as they approached the one car. Mickey stuck by his side, </p><p>"I'm gonna go with him, you lot be safe." </p><p>They walked down the road, in silence because Ian hadn't made the phone call yet. Dreading the call. </p><p>"Do you want me to do it?" Mickey asked as he stopped Ian in his tracks. </p><p>Ian shook his head. "I'll just ring Carl instead." </p><p>Ian held the phone to his ear, waiting for his brother to answer. </p><p>"Ian?" </p><p>"Carl. You okay?" Ian asked immediately. </p><p>"Yeah. You going to Mickey's party tonight?" Carl asked trying to keep Ian on the phone and not asking about their mom. </p><p>"Yeah." Ian wasn't a talkative person when it was a situation like this. "Is it safe yet?" </p><p>"You should come home, she has been asking about you." Carl replied simply. </p><p>"You coming tonight?" Ian asked closing the conversation. </p><p>"Yeah, my girlfriend asked me." </p><p>"See you then Carl." Ian hung up the phone quickly. </p><p>Mickey just walking side by side to Ian who had pulled out a packet of cigarettes offering one to Mickey. </p><p>"You just wanna crash with me until she leaves again?" Mickey asked, Ian just held the lighter out for Mickey to light his cigarette. </p><p>"She didn't stay this long last time." Ian huffed. </p><p>"It's okay. Come on let's just get fucked up. Maybe you could try and not be a light weight tonight." </p><p>Ian raised his eyebrows at Mickey and burst out laughing, shoving him slightly. </p><p>"You serious Milkovich?" Ian chuckled making Mickey chuckle. </p><p>"Game on." Mickey smirked as they entered Mickey's house which already had music on and was full of people. </p><p>"How can the host still be late to their own party?" A guy Ian didn't recognize joked as they entered the house. </p><p>The two of them just joined their friends who were setting up beer pong and Nate was just staring at Ian. </p><p>"Shit." Ian mumbled, he picked up a drink off the side and started downing it preparing himself for the game. </p><p>"Winning one game of beer pong doesn't make you the king." Ian mocked as he bounced the ball on the table. Nate just chuckled evilly. </p><p>Mickey smirked at Nate, "I'm with Ian on this." </p><p>"Shut up Mick, you're always on his side." Sully joked. </p><p>"Oh yeah, I suppose I like him the most." Mickey grinned looking round and meeting Ian's eyes with his own.  </p><p>Ian just grinned at the comment, not sure if he was meant to interpret it the way he did. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian took the house party as a perfect opportunity to forget everything going on. He had way too much to drink but it didn't matter, he was laughing too much with his friends. Alcohol was numbing everything that was going on in his head. Things he was trying to forget. He couldn't help but look around the room, looking for Mickey. His eyes dropped when he couldn't find him. He just watched as Kyle lined up 12 shots and was pumping the group up. </p>
<p>Kyle was clapping making the crowd follow his lead. The whole circle clapping, watching Kyle crouch eye level with the table that sealed his fate. </p>
<p>Kyle shot up and shushed the group. "SHHHHHHH!" </p>
<p>The group fell silent and watched the performing monkey make his next move. </p>
<p>"Count down from 10 for me." Kyle's voice instructed the crowd. As they chanted down from 10, Kyle started with one shot, doing it down and quickly moving to the next. </p>
<p>"5...4..." It was only 4 shots left. He knew he could do it. He quickly finished it before the crowd reached to 1. The whole room went mental with them all squealing and screaming, the boys lifted Kyle up cheering him on. Ian was propping Kyle up laughing and cheering. He wasn't paying any attention to anyone he was just too busy having a good time. As he popped Kyle down, he handed Kyle a drink that Ian assumed was Kyle's. </p>
<p>"Missed you Kye." Ian truthfully said. </p>
<p>"Oh no, not emotional Ian. Think you gotta stop before you start crying." Kyle joked wrapping his arm around Ian. </p>
<p>"Honestly Kyle, I have missed you on the field. Nice to have you back." Ian patted Kyle on the back. </p>
<p>"Ian, you do so much for us and no one thanks you. Like Mickey likes to think he calls some shots but we all know your in charge. And you do so much for us so, thank you." Kyle was saying Ian just smiling at the compliment. </p>
<p>The bubble of happiness was quickly disturbed, by Kyle retching and puking all over the floor. Ian stepped away quickly. Everyone stopped to look and Kyle just took it like a champ. </p>
<p>"Let's go again!" He exclaimed as he ran off into the busy crowd. Leaving Ian at the side of the room smiling at his friend. Crazy friend. </p>
<p>"Hey," a voice came from behind Ian, Ian whipped his head around. It was Ciara. </p>
<p>"Ciara," Ian was shocked, "You okay?" </p>
<p>"Mickey is looking for you." Her voice was small and unusual to Ian, she rarely spoke to him. </p>
<p>"Where is he?" </p>
<p>"On the roof." </p>
<p>"Is he okay?" Ian became automatically worried. </p>
<p>"Yeah he just, he needs you." Ciara walked away. </p>
<p>Ian couldn't approach Mickey in the state he was in, he would address some things they both left in the past, he would ruin their friendship. Ian just put down his drink and went to the bathroom. He went to Mickey's bathroom knowing no one would be there. He cleaned himself up and drunk some water to calm him drunk-ness. </p>
<p>Within 10 minutes of Ciara summoning Ian, he finally made it up to the roof, climbing out of Mickey's room and up to the spot where Mickey spent a lot of his time. </p>
<p>"You okay Mick?" Ian's voice shocked Mickey. </p>
<p>"Yeah, just needed to get away from Mandy nagging me." Mickey sighed, he placed the bottle from his hand around his lips. He finished the bottle pretty quickly. </p>
<p>"Don't you think it's mad, like we are completely insignificant to the world out there." Mickey started slurring. </p>
<p>"The thing is Mick, if you think too much about what's out there you forget to focus what's down here." Ian replied trying to settle Mickey's thoughts. </p>
<p>"Stars are so beautiful." Mickey grinned, Ian could definitely tell he was drunk at this point. </p>
<p>Ian hummed in agreement. </p>
<p>Mickey whipped his head around to look at Ian. He smiled looking at Ian.</p>
<p>"I've never told anyone..." Mickey started but Ian stopped the conversation quickly.  </p>
<p>"Mick...don't." Ian encouraged. </p>
<p>"No, I got to say my bit." Mickey pressed. "I haven't told anyone and it eats at me every day." </p>
<p>"I haven't told anyone either." </p>
<p>"Is he your boyfriend?" Mickey asked raising his eyebrows at Ian. </p>
<p>"You know he isn't." Ian shut up the conversation quickly. "We aren't talking about this, we promised." </p>
<p>"I know I'm sorry. It's just I need to talk to someone about it and you're the only person that knows." Mickey confessed. </p>
<p>"Mick..." Ian tried. </p>
<p>"You're right. I'm being stupid. I should just go on that stupid date and deal with it." Mickey huffed and looked down into his empty bottle. </p>
<p>"It's us against the world Mick. As friends, no matter the past, you're my best friend, you are the greatest thing to happen to me. I can't risk losing that. You mean too much to me." Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey and pulled the huddle body into his grasp. </p>
<p>Mickey just felt it, the automatic feeling of safe that Ian gave him. </p>
<p>"Come on, let's go back to the party, Kyle just threw up everywhere and it was hilarious." Ian chuckled as he ruffled Mickey's hair slightly. </p>
<p>"Yeah I'll be down in a moment. Let me just compose myself." Mickey put on a fake smile. </p>
<p>"Mick." Ian said making Mickey look at Ian. "Us against the world. You promised me." </p>
<p>Mickey's fake smile then became genuine. </p>
<p>Ian left Mickey sitting on the roof, who hadn't planned to move. Their damn pact. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Let's just never talk about this please. For me. I'm embarrassed." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mickey let a tear fall down his face, he quickly wiped it away rushing to his feet and joining the party downstairs. </p>
<p>Mickey could hear everyone chant "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" He walked into the room seeing Ian being the center of attention, as he held the keg nozzle into his mouth. Mickey just smiled. He went over and stood next to Ian and when he knew Ian had enough he helped him to his feet. </p>
<p>"That all you got Gallagher?" Mickey challenged who got a eyebrow raise from Ian. </p>
<p>Sully was behind Ian as they watched Mickey have his go. Ian was impressed by how much Mickey was drinking. Sully just cheering loudly into Ian's ear and when Mickey stopped, Sully shouted "Pussy!" loudly into Ian's ear making Ian burst out laughing. </p>
<p>The night grew later, the party came to a close, the whole football team were sitting around the table, tell stories about each other. Mickey was sort of listening but his attention was on his phone. </p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm not gay Ian." </em>
</p>
<p>He just stared at the photo that had been sent to him. It was Kasey Simmonds, in his English class, she had sent him a topless pic. He just kept looking at it, he felt nothing. </p>
<p>
  <em>"I didn't mean to do that." </em>
</p>
<p>Maybe it's just because it's a picture. He replied, 'you still at this party?' to the picture. </p>
<p>He slid his phone in his pocket and looked up to find Ian looking at him. "You all good?" </p>
<p>"Just, you know, a girl." </p>
<p>"Oh yeah? You like her?" Ian queried, not convinced he wanted the answer.</p>
<p>"Yeah, she is very pretty." Mickey tried to convince himself that was how he felt. He pulled his phone out at the feel of a small vibration. </p>
<p>'Can't find you.'</p>
<p>'Found you.' </p>
<p>"Mickey Milkovich." A voice came from behind Ian. </p>
<p>Ian turned to look at the source. The most beautiful red head Ian had ever laid eyes on, and she had the biggest tits in the year. 'Good for Mickey.' he thought to himself. </p>
<p>"Ian, you know Kasey?" Mickey introduced her to Ian. "Kasey, this is the most important person in my life." </p>
<p>Ian grinned at saluted at the girl. "Care to join us Kasey?" Ian offered. </p>
<p>"I was sorta hoping I could borrow Mickey quickly." Kasey politely asked taking Mickey's hand, and dragging him away before he got the chance to say bye to the boys. </p>
<p>Ian's head dropped. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Ian, you just kissed me." </em>
</p>
<p>His disappointment didn't go unnoticed, Nate gave him a nudge, "Hey Ian, can we go for a cigarette?" Nate wanted to take Ian away from people. </p>
<p>Nate took Ian far away from everyone so they could speak freely. </p>
<p>"Did Dylan get the message?" Nate started the conversation lightly. Ian just nodded his head. </p>
<p>"He texted me telling me to go get my stuff." Ian replied. </p>
<p>"Are you going to?" Nate asked knowing the answer. </p>
<p>"Fuck no." </p>
<p>"What happened with you and Mick?" Nate just blurted it out. </p>
<p>"Nate this stays between us because I can't hold it anymore it make's me feel sick." Ian eyes started watering. </p>
<p>"Ian, you know me." Nate comforted Ian. </p>
<p>"I kissed him. Like three months ago. I kissed him and he didn't stop it." </p>
<p>Ian just felt full of shame and guilt. </p>
<p>"He told me he wasn't gay, and we agreed to never talk about it." </p>
<p>Nate just sat in silence, taking everything in. He knew something had happened, because something wasn't right with Ian. </p>
<p>"He told me the other day he would happily leave us behind, leave me behind and it's because I fucked up." Ian's tears became angry tears, his voice became angry. "I don't want to be selfish because he is clearly straight but I can't drop my feelings for the fucker." </p>
<p>Nate just comforted Ian as much as he could. Ian just sobbing into Nate's arm. </p>
<p>"I think you need to go home." Nate leaned on Ian's head who was leaning on his.</p>
<p>"Nate I don't have a home." </p>
<p>"Come on, let's go back to mine." Nate picked Ian up and lead him forward. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian eyes shot open. He was laying on a sofa, he knew that much, not Mickey's sofa. </p><p>Nate was laying across the room on a different sofa his glasses still left on his face. </p><p>"Nate." Ian whispered, Nate's eyes slowly opened. "Wake up. It's nearly noon." </p><p>Nate sat up and stretched his body out. </p><p>"Want a water?" Ian asked walking to the kitchen. He had been to Nate's house a very few times. Nate just hummed in response. </p><p>Ian returned to the sofa Nate was on and handed him the glass of water. </p><p>"Thanks." Nate happily said. "Ian?" </p><p>"Yeah?" Ian responded finishing the water. </p><p>"Can I tell you something?" Nate's face went flush, Ian turned his head to face Nate. Ian nodded. </p><p>"I think I'm bisexual." </p><p>Ian was in awe. Nate wasn't a sharer, he never told anyone his business, he was a supporter. </p><p>Ian's eyes widened and before he knew it Nate's lips were pressed against his. Ian just wrapped his hand round the back of Nate's neck to pull him closer. Nate just hummed in response to the contact. </p><p>"Fuck." Ian mumbled as their bodies closed together, Nate put his glasses down on the table next to his glass of water. Their hands were roaming each others bodies, Ian was just roughly playing with Nate's hair. </p><p>Ian's hand made it down to Nate's dick, slightly playing with it. "You sure you want this?" Ian pulled away from the heated moment. </p><p>"I do." Nate said as he stripped down his clothes to expose his naked body. Ian just pulled his boxers down enough to expose his cock, Nate gave Ian some lube that almost came out of nowhere. </p><p>"You ready?" Ian asked as he sucked a bit at Nate's neck. </p><p>"If I don't enjoy it I will tell you straight away." Ian started lubing his own dick up humming in pleasure at the contact. Nate slowly lowered down onto his cock, Ian didn't force anything just letting Nate take control. Ian just marking Nate's skin up, covering his chest in hickeys as Nate was slowly riding him. Ian's hand made it's way to Nate's dick slowly jerking him off. Nate just moaning into Ian's ear turning Ian on more. </p><p>"Fuck Ian." Nate whispered straight into Ian's ear. Ian started rocking his hips picking up the pace. "Uh, fuck." </p><p>Ian was taking care of his lover, making sure he was enjoying himself, expertly working on his cock. </p><p>"Shit Ian, I'm close." Nate was beautiful under Ian's control. Ian thrusted deeply and quickly into Nate, his hand jerking his dick perfectly. </p><p>"Nate, I'm gonna..." Ian didn't get the chance to finish his sentence he was too busy focusing on the high that teared through his body. Nate following behind quickly. <br/><br/></p><p>“Shit that was good.” Nate was out of breath as he pulled off of Ian. “Mickey’s missing out.” <br/><br/></p><p>”Don’t start Nate.” Ian laughed as he sorted himself out pulling his clothes back on. <br/><br/></p><p>The two of them sat next to each other, it wasn’t awkward, it was just as if all the sexual tension that they boys had was gone for good. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Can we do that again soon?” Nate asked, it was desperate and Ian was sure if he had said no Nate would not have minded. <br/><br/></p><p>“Ground rules. No telling the boys. And don’t expect me to buy you flowers.” Ian said looking at Nate who was walking away. <br/><br/></p><p>“Fuck I’ve always wanted flowers.” Nate joked walking to the bathroom. Ian just waited for his return to stick his middle finger up at him. <br/><br/></p><p>They both sat on the sofa just staring into nothing when both their phones went off. It was the lads chat. <br/><br/></p><p>‘Ian you alive?’ It was from Sully. </p><p>Ian replied ‘Yeah me and Nate are just leaving to come help clean up’ </p><p>With that the boys started gathering their things to leave for the Milkovich house. <br/><br/></p><p>When they arrived to the house Ian nodded at Nate and shot off to Mickey’s room to go look for him. <br/><br/></p><p>“Hey sleepyhead.” Ian consoled as he got onto the bed next to Mickey who looked like pure death. “Shall I go get you a drink?” <br/><br/></p><p>“No just stay here.” Mickey said scooting over you make room for Ian. <br/><br/></p><p>“You manage to get with Kasey?” Ian asked just trying to make conversation. <br/><br/></p><p>“She wanted to get banged and go home but she doesn’t deserve that so I told her I would rather not sleep with her.” Mickey said burying his face into his pillow. <br/><br/></p><p>“It’s okay Mick, we’ll find you someone else. Come on let’s go get your favourite.” Ian encouraged Mickey out of bed. “We promised Mandy we would clean up.” <br/><br/></p><p>They went downstairs to find everyone pitching in, bin bags filling with cups and the bottles placed in the recycling. Ian was shocked that everyone helped normally he would need to prepare and give a whole motivation speech. <br/><br/></p><p>“Thanks boys.” Ian smiled, and pitched in. Watching Mickey suffer the worst of it, just hung over shoving toast into his mouth. <br/><br/></p><p>“Is Mick alright?” Sully approached Ian. “I think I heard Kasey leave crying this morning.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Shit.” Ian mumbled, “Yeah Mick’s fine just can’t handle his drink you know him.” <br/><br/></p><p>Ian felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. <br/>He pulled it out. <br/><br/></p><p>Unknown Number. <br/>Ring me. It’s urgent. Don’t tell Mickey. <br/>(it’s Ciara) </p><p> </p><p>Ian hurried outside, knowing the coast was clear he dialled the number that went him the text message. <br/><br/></p><p>“Ian? Is that you?” The voice was worried. <br/><br/></p><p>“Ciara, calm down, what happened?” Ian tried to defuse the situation. <br/><br/></p><p>“Ian this is bad.” Ciara was panicking. “The whole school is going to laugh at him.” Ciara last voice was so worried. <br/><br/></p><p>“Is it Mickey?” <br/><br/></p><p>“Kasey is telling everyone that he can’t it up. That he has some weird dick problems and doesn’t clean or wash himself. Everyone is going to think that...” Ciara began crying at this point. <br/><br/></p><p>Ian just lowered his eyebrows and his head. “Ciara. Who told you this?” Ian needed to get to the source. <br/><br/></p><p>“Ian she’s texting everyone. People are saying that if he can’t get it up to the hottest girl at school, then he must be gay.” Ciara was one of Mickey’s closest friends, she knew that Mickey’s dad would never allow that and she knew Mickey felt very strongly against accusations. Just because his Dad wouldn’t accept him or even look at him. His Dad just followed the word of God, and Mickey believes that his Dad loves God more than him. <br/><br/></p><p>“Shit.” Ian mumbled. “I’ll send Duke round to see her and get round to the bottom of what’s happened.” <br/><br/></p><p>Ian was a leader this was his perfect time to put his leadership skills into play. <br/><br/></p><p>“Ian if this gets out, it’ll break him.” Ciara sobbed. <br/><br/></p><p>“I know Ciara, but we will sort this, when have I, Ian Gallagher, not got anything in the school?” <br/><br/></p><p>“He’s gonna need you. More than you realise.” Ciara hung up the phone after those final words. <br/><br/></p><p>Ian just mumbled under his breath. He needed to deal with this subtly. He hated secrets but he needed to protect the people that were involved. <br/><br/></p><p>Mickey was his first priority. They have been friends from the start. He must deal with that first. He entered the house and took the hoover from Duke’s hand beckoning him into a separate room. <br/><br/></p><p>“What’s happened now?” Duke asked jokingly but then changed his expression when he saw the seriousness of Ian’s face. <br/><br/></p><p>“Shit it’s serious.” Duke muttered, Ian just nodded. <br/><br/></p><p>“Something happened last night, I don’t know what, but Kasey is telling people Mickey is gay because they didn’t have sex.” Ian quickly and quietly said, Duke just looked shocked, knowing the sensitivity of the situation. “You gotta go round there, bribe her, smash her phone, sleep with her, I don’t give a fuck Duke. You gotta deal with it because if this comes out Mickey will be in a lot of shit.” <br/><br/></p><p>“What about here?” Duke asked knowing he had his debts to pay. <br/><br/></p><p>“Duke I got this. I need to deal with this Mickey situation because if his dad finds out then Mickey will be moved away or something, just please.” Ian was desperate and scared, Duke could tell by Ian’s voice. <br/><br/></p><p>Duke left the house, Ian just stood there rubbing his forehead. <br/><br/></p><p>He then went back to the kitchen to find Mickey hadn’t moved from his seat at the breakfast bar. <br/><br/></p><p>“Come on you. Get yourself to bed.” Ian knew there wasn’t any point Mickey being down here. <br/><br/></p><p>“I gotta help clean up man.” Mickey came out of his self pity trance. <br/><br/></p><p>“No you don’t. Go upstairs. I’ll bring you some soup up in a bit.” Ian helped Mickey to his feet and watched him go up the stairs. <br/><br/></p><p>Mandy quickly pushed passed Mickey as she ran down the stairs. <br/><br/></p><p>“What the fuck is this?” Mandy shouted, Ian hoped Mickey wouldn’t care enough and continue to his bedroom as he did. <br/><br/></p><p>Ian grabbed Mandy’s arm and put his finger to her mouth and they stood and watched Mickey close the door behind him. <br/><br/></p><p>“Ian my phone is blowing up saying that Mickey is frigid and he’s gay and people asking me if I knew what is going on.” Mandy’s voice was weak. <br/><br/></p><p>“It’s bad Mand.” Ian said defeated. “Duke is going to deal with it.” <br/><br/></p><p>“You gotta tell him.” Mandy sternly said to Ian. <br/><br/></p><p>Ian couldn’t talk to him about all of this. This was the one thing he couldn’t go to Mickey about. <br/><br/></p><p>“Mandy. I can’t.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Someone is going to have to.” <br/><br/></p><p>Ian needed a plan to sort this out. He knew someone needed to talk to Mickey but it couldn’t be him and it couldn’t be Nate, that was too much of a risk. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey went straight to his bed ignoring the commotion that was going on downstairs. <br/><br/></p><p>He knew that he had to help clean up as he promised Mandy but after last night. He wasn’t sure he could act normal after everything. <br/><br/></p><p>He got into bed and started looking at the empty vodka bottle that he had finished early hours in the morning to himself. </p><p>His head laid on the pillow hoping the bed will swallow him whole. The world kept going on. He just kept thinking about what happened. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>“Why aren’t you ready we’ve been at this for ages?” </em>
</p><p>Mickey just wrapped the pillow around his head hoping to block the sounds of Kasey's voice. <br/><br/></p><p>It was no hope all he could hear was Kasey disgusted in him. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>“Mickey what’s wrong with you? Don’t you find me attractive?” </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He thought it was best to try and move forward. He went to his bathroom splashing his face with water. He just kept looking in the mirror staring at himself in the eyes. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>“Mick! Do girls not turn you on?” <br/></em>
</p><p>He started getting angry, he was disgusted in himself, all he could picture was his Dad staring back at him. “Mick there is no place for gays in our world. God put Adam and Eve in the garden, remember that.” <br/><br/></p><p>His dads voice echoed through his head, he just wanted it to stop. He slammed his fist into the mirror looking back at him in hope that the pain would distract his mind. <br/><br/></p><p>“Mick?” Ian’s voice called through the room. <br/><br/></p><p>“Uh, yeah.” He’s thoughts just snapped out of the disgust and shame bubble he created for himself. <br/><br/></p><p>“Are you okay?” Ian asked, sitting on Mickey’s bed waiting for him to join him. <br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah, just slipped.” Mickey stumbled into the bedroom, his hand wrapped in a towel. <br/><br/></p><p>“Shit Mick. What happened?” Ian quickly tended to Mickey’s hand. Dragging Mickey back into the bathroom, Ian just saw the mirror and ignored it and ran Mickey’s hand under the water. <br/><br/></p><p>“She is gonna tell everyone...” Mickey sat next to the sink as Ian dressed Mickey’s hand. <br/><br/></p><p>“What is she going to tell everyone?” Ian wanted Mickey’s side of the story. <br/><br/></p><p>Mickey just looked down, avoiding Ian’s eyes. “I couldn’t bang her.” <br/><br/></p><p>Mickey’s voice was filled with so much guilt and disgust. <br/><br/></p><p>“Mickey it’s okay, you were so drunk, it’s normal.” Ian tried to make Mickey feel better about it. <br/><br/></p><p>“I tried so hard.” Mickey was nearly in tears. <br/><br/></p><p>“Right,” Ian said, “We’re going for food.” <br/><br/></p><p>Ian dragged Mickey downstairs, and saw the boys just sitting in front of the tv playing Xbox. <br/><br/></p><p>“Me and Mick are going for food. Any of you fucks want to come?” Ian put to the group. <br/><br/></p><p>None of them responded, they were all too busy looking at the tv. </p><p>Ian found the nearest coffee shop and lead Mickey inside. The two of them ordered a coffee and a pastry each and just sat in silence. </p><p>”What happened Mick?” Ian asked, he asked in hope that Mickey would off load onto Ian to make himself feel better. <br/><br/></p><p>“I couldn’t have sex with her. She ran off crying. I drank that whole bottle of vodka. And then you woke me up.” Mickey just wanted all of this to be a dream. <br/><br/></p><p>Ian didn’t want to press into why Mickey couldn’t have sex with the girl. “Did you tell her you were drunk?” Ian asked trying to label that as the reason. <br/><br/></p><p>“Ian I wasn’t that drunk.” Mickey’s response was sharp. <br/><br/></p><p>“Just eat your food, let’s hope she doesn’t tell anyone the wrong idea eh?” Ian gave Mickey a fake smile. <br/><br/></p><p>“My dad will kill me myself if he heard that she thinks I’m gay.” Mickey didn’t touch his food. <br/><br/></p><p>“Let’s talk about something else.” Ian hopes the change of topic will engage Mickey, but Mickey just grunted. <br/><br/></p><p>“I slept with someone.” Ian smiles at Mickey knowing that would perk him up and join conversation.</p><p>”Go Gallagher. This one serious?” Mickey chuckled at the idea. <br/><br/></p><p>“Might see where it goes. I haven’t decided yet.” The truth was Ian did like Nate, they had that foundation level of trust and friendship. It was the foundations Ian needed to make a valuable connection with someone. It was just an added bonus that Nate was good looking. <br/><br/></p><p>“Anyone I know?” Mickey seemed much more perked up and involved in the conversation. <br/><br/></p><p>“Oh no, he’s from that private school.” Ian needed to steer clear from that answer as much as possible. <br/><br/></p><p>“I hope you work things out if you like him.” Mickey look at Ian’s eyes who was just staring back at him. <br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah I do like him to be honest.” Ian was truthful.</p><p>”Gonna introduce us?” <br/><br/></p><p>“Maybe one day. But let’s just focus on you for a bit.” Ian happily put his attention and focus into Mickey. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you think is the best thing to tell her?" Mickey asked Ian knowing that Ian was trying to distract him but Mickey thought maybe talking about his thoughts would make it better. </p><p> </p><p>"You tell her the truth Mick." Ian took a bite from his fork full of food. </p><p> </p><p>"Which is?" Mickey consoled in Ian, he hoped that Ian did have the answers for him, because he didn't know what is going on. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know Mick, you tell me." Ian lightly laughed trying to make the situation calmer. "Maybe it's cause she is a red head." Ian added. </p><p> </p><p>Mickey just glared at Ian with sharp eyes. "Don't start with that shit. You know your hair is the best thing about you Gallagher." Mickey casually added, he did think about Ian's hair a lot. The amount of times Mickey woke up in the middle of the night and had to resist the urge to stroke Ian's head was unbelievable. </p><p> </p><p>"Someone has got to like it huh?" Ian ruffed up his own hair as he said it. </p><p> </p><p>"It's the only reason I've stuck around I'll tell you that." Mickey chuckled as he took a bite of his own food. </p><p> </p><p>"Mick. Whatever happened last night, you can tell me the truth." Ian tried, he just wanted to know the real reason, he obviously did want it to be because Mickey didn't like girls that mean he was in for a chance. Ian also knew that even if this was the case, Mickey would never admit to anything. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't get it, Angie is different, having sex with Angie is easy." Mickey admitted, he wasn't going to admit that most of the time when he was having sex with Angie he was mostly thinking and reflecting on soccer practice that day. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, why do you even care that much about Kasey? You wanna see her again or something?" Ian needed to make this situation better somehow. </p><p> </p><p>Mickey narrowed his eyebrows at Ian, trying to understand the point Ian was making. "What like be her boyfriend?" </p><p>Ian just simply nodded as he shoveled some pancake in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"No fucking way Gallagher that is stupid." Mickey expressed. </p><p> </p><p>"Well then you couldn't have sex with her before, you're not going to try again so what's the point about worrying about it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Easy for you to say. She is the hottest girl in school, people are going to laugh at me at school all because I couldn't get a boner." Mickey said this much louder than he should have. </p><p> </p><p>Ian just sat their looking at Mickey blankly, he didn't know the solution for Mickey's problem nor could he give one. Mickey opened his mouth to speak but Ian beat him to it, </p><p>"Did you wanna..." Ian nodded his head to the door giving Mickey the signal. </p><p> </p><p>"Or we could just pay like civilized people..." </p><p> </p><p>"What's the fun in that?" Ian winked and started preparing himself, he calmly stood up checking he had everything he brought with him. </p><p> </p><p>Mickey shook his head and sighed, following Ian's cue, they both headed towards the door in a calm manner, they didn't make a scene until they heard a "Hey!" called from a member of staff that's when they started to run. </p><p> </p><p>Mickey just throwing his middle fingers up to the staff through the glass window as the two ran off. </p><p> </p><p>Ian came to a stop laughing and Mickey stopped just ahead of him. </p><p>"The thrill seeker Ian Gallagher." Mickey sarcastically announced with a hand motion signifying a news paper title. </p><p>"Hey you loved it too." Ian chucked, "Come on lets get home before Mandy turns into a witch." Ian pulled Mickey in with his arm around the shoulder. Mickey just looked up at the tall boy and smiled without Ian noticing and they headed towards the Milkovich house. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m gonna have to go home soon aren’t I?” Ian dreaded as the two boys walked up to the Milkovich house. <br/><br/></p><p>“You don’t have to do shit.” Mickey said as he fumbled with the keys to get the door open. “You go when you’re ready. You know you always have a place here. Just because my dad doesn’t like you doesn’t mean my mom wouldn’t give you a place to stay.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Thanks.” It was a sincere thank you but Ian hated being reminded that Mickey’s dad didn’t like him. <br/><br/></p><p>“Shall we kick those shit heads off and show them how it’s done.” Mickey asked as he kicked off his shoes. <br/><br/></p><p>The boys entered the living room to find the large group they were expecting were only 2 boys sat on the floor with their eyes glued to the TV. </p><p>"Where'd the others go?" Ian asked bringing the boys attention to him. </p><p>"They left just after you, Sully's brother needed some help moving some wood or something." Kyle blankly said his focus going straight back to the video game. </p><p>Nate just turned around and smiled at Ian, who gave a small smile back as he sat down on the sofa. Mickey sat on the one across the room, noticing the look between Ian and Nate but thought nothing of it. </p><p>"Kyle give me that controller, you're doing this all wrong." Ian chuckled as he reached over taking the controller that Kyle held up for Ian to take. </p><p>"Where did Duke go?" Kyle stood up and paced at the end of the room before taking a seat next to Mickey. </p><p>"I sent him on an errand." </p><p>"It better be drugs Gallagher," Kyle moaned. </p><p>"Even if it is, you're not having any, it'll mess with your medication." Ian gave Kyle a stern look. </p><p>"Boo!" Kyle protested, Mickey just chuckled. </p><p>"You know he means well Kye." Nate chipped in, as he spammed all of the buttons he could. </p><p>Ian and Kyle were playing against each other for a short time, but Ian had managed to take the lead in the soccer game. </p><p>"Ian you're such a cheater." Nate protested as the game came to an end. </p><p>"Sure, Mick you want a go?" Ian offered the controller to him. </p><p>"Yeah alright then." Mickey took the controller and re positioned himself to see the television better. Ian disappeared into the kitchen and came back with two bottles of drink, when he returned, Nate was sat next to the seat that Ian had been in. Ian just sat down and passed Nate a bottle. </p><p>"Thanks," Nate smiled, </p><p>"You're welcome." Ian smiled back. </p><p>Mickey noticed the exchanged, and now thought something weird was going on. Those two were close but never that close, it was more likely for Ian to get Mickey a drink, never Nate. Mickey wasn't jealous of the exchange because it was a nice gesture on Ian's behalf, just strange. </p><p>Ian relaxed into the sofa as he watched the two of them play, his eyes shooting down to his phone every now and then. </p><p>His screen illuminated eventually, it was Duke, </p><p>
  <strong>Call me please </strong>
</p><p>Ian snatched the phone up before anyone could see and hurried off into the kitchen. He dialed Duke's number quickly.  </p><p>"How'd it go?" Ian asked panicked. </p><p>"Not good Ian, she can't understand why she got rejected. This is all this is, she's been rejected." Duke explained. </p><p>"Fuck." </p><p>"Ian you gotta talk to Mick. He'll only listen to you." </p><p>"I'll sort it, thanks Duke, you coming back?" </p><p>Duke sighed, "Probably not, I got some homework to do." </p><p>"Okay, I'll see you Monday." </p><p>The line went dead. 'Shit' Ian huffed, how was he going to deal with this. In a state of worry Ian dropped his phone on the floor, watching it smash to pieces. Ian just sighed as he looked at the broken glass, "Fuck." He let out. </p><p>"Gallagher you alright?" Mickey hurried into the kitchen. </p><p>Ian just locked eyes with Mickey. </p><p>"We gotta talk about last night." Ian braved the situation. </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"From what I can work out Kasey didn't deal with the rejection well Mick..." Ian tried, "She's telling everyone that your frigid or maybe...." </p><p>Ian stopped himself. </p><p>He watched Mickey's expression go. There was nothing there. </p><p>"Where's my phone?" Mickey demanded. </p><p>"Are you sure you want it?" Ian asked. </p><p>"Ian, where is my fucking phone?!" </p><p>"I took it when I came in earlier to take you out for food. Mick..." Ian held out Mickey's phone, who snatched it from Ian. </p><p>Mickey's eyes glued to the streams and streams of notifications. Mickey's eyes fixating on the word 'gay' every time he scrolled passed it. </p><p>With that Mickey stormed out of the house. Ian tried to stop him but it was too late. </p><p>Ian just stood at the end of the Milkovich garden watching Mickey storm off down the room. </p><p>"You had to be the one to tell him Ian, he would have knocked someone out for sure." Nate comforted. </p><p>"How did you know?" Ian whipped his head around. </p><p>"The whole school knows. She sent out the text to everyone Ian, she is the most popular girl in school." </p><p>Ian kicked over the trash can that sat in the garden. </p><p>Unlike every situation, Ian couldn't fix this, no matter his popularity or his way with people, the one person he wants to make the world right for, he couldn't. </p><p>He fucked up. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian found himself sitting in the abandoned apartment block, that was the first and only place Mickey would go. Ian expected him to come at some point so Ian just wanted to be there for when he did show up. <br/><br/></p><p>Ian waited for hours, the first four hours passed and Ian debated leaving. He was so bored but he was so worried that Mickey would be on his own. <br/><br/></p><p>Another two hours had passed and the nice had grown late. It was early hours into the morning but because of his misfortune with his phone earlier that day he couldn’t be certain on the time.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Mickey wasn’t coming, maybe he should go home. He couldn’t go home. And he couldn’t go to Mickey’s. He didn’t want to go to Mickey’s, trying to force Mickey to come to Ian. So Ian thought of the next best thing, Nate’s. </p><p>He was sure Nate wouldn’t mind. The two of them were developing a weird and closer friendship. Ian quite liked it. He stood up feeling like he had giving up on Mickey and strolled over to Nate’s. </p><p> </p><p>Nate’s house wasn’t as big and fancy as Mickey’s but it was much more fancy compared to Ian’s. </p><p> </p><p>Ian didn’t want to knock on the door and wake Nate’s parents or his little sister. So he went to the back of the house and started throwing twigs up to the window he knew Nate would be in. <br/><br/></p><p>The window opened before Ian got the chance to throw the second one up. Nate’s head popped out the window, he looked confused then when he saw Ian he nodded to the front of the house to bet let in. <br/><br/></p><p>Ian sneaked in following Nate up to his room. Before they managed to shut the door Ian grabbed Nate’s neck and pulled it in for their lips to meet. It was a light peck.</p><p> </p><p>”Long day?” Nate asked Ian as he pulled Ian towards the bed. </p><p> </p><p>”Don’t start.” Ian joked as he let Nate set the pace, knowing this was an initiation of sex. Ian just captured Nate’s lips with his own, this time the kiss was much deeper and harsher. <br/><br/></p><p>As Ian kisses Nate it felt like everything went away just for a split second. When having sex with Nate, being lost in that moment, everything was okay. <br/><br/></p><p>The two of them laid in the bed next to each other. Nate’s head resting on Ian’s shoulder. <br/><br/></p><p>“Did you find him?” Nate asked making conversation. <br/><br/></p><p>“Nah. He’ll come to me when he’s ready though.” Ian stroked down Nate’s arm. <br/><br/></p><p>This was unusual for Ian because he normally didn’t stick around after sex but this felt normal and comfortable. <br/><br/></p><p>“You got much homework to do?” Ian asked looking down at Nate. <br/><br/></p><p>“Since when do you give a shit about homework Gallagher?” <br/><br/></p><p>It felt weird when someone that wasn’t Mickey said Gallagher. That was his thing. <br/><br/></p><p>“Well I just thought we could do it tomorrow as we have nothing with the boys planned?” Ian suggested, he didn’t want it to seem like he wanted to spend tike with Nate but he did. It was an odd feeling to Ian.</p><p>Nate ignored the question and wiggles his hand down to Ian’s boxers. <br/><br/></p><p>“Jesus Nate. Didn’t think I could find anyone that could keep up with me.” Ian chuckled as he rolled over to be face to face with his lover. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They both woke up in shock to Nate’s phone ringing. It was Mandy. Nate handed the phone to Ian knowing it was for him. <br/><br/></p><p>“Hello?” Ian’s voice was groggy.</p><p>”Ian why the fuck are you with Nate?” Mandy’s voice was demanding. ”I have been worried sick neither you or Mick came home last night? You’re phone is smashed up my kitchen floor. What the fuck is going on?!” Mandy sounded like she was about to cry. “I’ve phoned all the group and they had no idea where you were.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Calm down Mand.” Ian tried to wake himself up. ”I waited for Mick at our spot all day yesterday he didn’t turn up so I assumed he didn’t want to see me at all. So I thought it was best to stay with one of the boys until he was ready.” <br/><br/></p><p>“So wait, you’re not with Mickey?” <br/><br/></p><p>“No it’s just me and Nate.” Ian watched as Nate got out of the bed and started walking away. He didn’t know what it was but Nate looked hot in the morning. <br/><br/></p><p>“Where the fuck is he?” Mandy started worrying again. <br/><br/></p><p>“Try Ciara.” <br/><br/></p><p>“You’re not going to try and find him?” Mandy sounded disappointed. <br/><br/></p><p>“He doesn’t want me right now otherwise he would have come to me.” <br/><br/></p><p>“You know that’s not who Mickey is.” Mandy’s voice was stern. <br/><br/></p><p>“What can I do Mand?” <br/><br/></p><p>“Show him that you give a fuck.” </p><p>Mandy hung up the phone, Ian knowing that he’d disappointed her. He just put Nate’s phone down turned to his stomach and he buried himself into the bed more. <br/><br/>“Turn over.” He heard Nate say as he felt the presence on the bed. Ian looked up in confusion and we he saw Nate between his legs he rolled over letting Nate do as he pleased. <br/><br/></p><p>After the two of them had messed around and showered and dressed they both looks at their assignments to do. Strangely Ian didn’t have any to do whereas Nate had loads so Ian just turned on Nate’s Xbox and started playing video games as Nate just did the work. <br/><br/></p><p>“Goal keepers are wank.” Ian said loudly as he angrily pushed some buttons one the controller.</p><p>”Do you want me to stop sucking your dick?” Nate raised his head from his books. <br/><br/></p><p>“Nah, I suppose you’re okay.” Ian teased as he put the controller down and walked over to the desk where Nate was. <br/><br/></p><p>“Hey, have you seen your shot? It’s awful!” Nate played the game Ian started. <br/><br/></p><p>“How is it I’m captain and you’re not?” Ian leaned into Nate’s neck giving it small kisses. <br/><br/></p><p>“Better looking?” Nate proposed, Ian couldn’t help but smile at the compliment. <br/><br/></p><p>“As fun as this has been, I think I gotta rescue Mikhailo.” Ian said. <br/><br/></p><p>“That his actual name?” Nate was shocked. <br/><br/></p><p>“Don’t tell him you know. I’ll see you soon.” Ian was out of the room because Nate got to say goodbye. That was normal behavior for Ian this sticking around and cuddly cute kissy Ian wasn’t what Nate knew or expecting of Ian. <br/><br/></p><p>The first place Ian knew he should go was Ciara’s. Ian couldn’t think where else to go. The bitter coldness of the wind made it harder for Ian to think, but he just walked on down to Ciara’s house which was just a few blocks away from Mickey’s house. So if he wasn’t there he could always go back to Mickey’s. </p><p> </p><p>Ian approached the house with caution, he’d never met Ciara’s family before and didn’t want to cause any upset. It was a Sunday afternoon and the weather was horrid. All of her family were bound to be at home. <br/><br/></p><p>Ian tapped gently at the door. Fortunately Ciara was the one to open it. “Ian.” Ciara said shocked but almost as if she had been expecting him. <br/><br/></p><p>“Sorry to bother you, do you know where Mick...” Ian started but was stopped by Ciara. </p><p>”I spoke to him yesterday but I don’t know where he is. He said something about Angie and that he can bone women and then tried it on with me, Ian he’s a mess. I thought he would be with you.” <br/><br/></p><p>That’s when Ian realised he hasn’t been the greatest of friend. He should have come to Mickey’s last night at least if Mickey did come home he’d known Ian was waiting for him. <br/><br/></p><p>“Thanks Ciara.” Ian walked off in pain at hearing the situation Mickey was in. This time Ian was convinced Mickey would be in their spot. <br/><br/></p><p>On the way to the building Ian stopped off at a shop and bought a few beers with his fake ID. He knew for certain Mickey would be there the closer he approached the building. <br/><br/></p><p>He climbed up the stairs and found Mickey just sitting there in his sports jacket throwing gravel across the room. <br/><br/></p><p>Ian didn’t say anything to him. Mickey didn’t say anything in return. They just sat side by side looking at the wall opposite them. Ian passed Mickey a beer who cracked it open and put it straight to his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>”Where did you go?” Ian broke the silence first. <br/><br/></p><p>“Where did you go? Mandy said you didn’t go back to ours.” <br/><br/></p><p>Ian felt comfort at the word ‘ours’. <br/><br/></p><p>“I didn’t think you wanted to see me.” Ian confesses looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact. <br/><br/></p><p>“Well I fucking need you Ian. I’m so confused and I don’t know what to do.” Mickey threw the bottle he had finished across the floor. <br/><br/></p><p>“No one is forcing you to make a decision Mick. You’re putting all this pressure on yourself. You just got to be yourself.” Ian comforted Mickey. “You remember that time you punched Luke for bullying me because of my hair? You told him that it was a part of me. Whatever this is, its you and that’s good enough.” <br/><br/></p><p>Mickey chuckled at the memory and looked at Ian who’s eyes had moved straight onto Mickey’s. </p><p> </p><p>“I fucked Angie Zahgo.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Shit Mick. Did you use a rubber because...” Ian started but got cut off with a punch to the arm. <br/><br/></p><p>The both just chuckled. <br/><br/></p><p>Silence fell once again and Ian was alone with his thoughts a bit too long. He just simply said “Sorry Mick.” <br/><br/></p><p>“For what?” <br/><br/></p><p>“I should have come and found you yesterday or at least chase after you. I left you to do your thing and you were on your own.” Ian expressed his thoughts, in guilt of Mandy shouting at him.</p><p>”Gallagher.” Mickey said, “I’m never alone the whole time I got you. Remember the pact, you’re forever in my debt, I could have let that kid beat the crap out of you.” <br/><br/></p><p>Ian just laughed. “Yeah I suppose that’s the only reason why we’re friends.” <br/><br/></p><p>Mickey just chuckled slightly nudging into Ian’s side who just smiled at the contact. <br/><br/></p><p>“You’re sister is angry at me.” Ian let out. <br/><br/></p><p>“My sister is angry at me.” Mickey responded. <br/><br/></p><p>“Shall we go back to mine?” Ian suggested, Mickey just lowered his eyebrows in confusion. “I know I know, but I gotta go back some point soon, we can just hide from Mandy tonight, I’ll go home, get some clothes see if Monica’s pissed off and then go to school Monday.” <br/><br/></p><p>“You sure you want me there?” Mickey asked. <br/><br/></p><p>“Trust me Mick, I need you there to help me through it. You even might have to cradle me to sleep tonight as I cry myself to sleep.” Ian joked making Mickey laugh. </p><p>”You better be joking Gallagher.” Mickey smiled as he followed as Ian out of the building. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't good news when they were a couple of blocks away and all they could hear was music and shouting. Ian knew it was from his house but a small part of him hoped it wasn't. </p><p>"Gallagher, we can go face the witch?" Mickey noticed Ian's posture change. </p><p>Ian tried to play it cool, he had this. "Nah, I can't face her not after what she said. She is so angry at me." </p><p>"You think facing her will be worse than seeing your mom after you ditched as soon as she showed up?" Mickey tried to help the situation. </p><p>"Just, don't say anything to her, please?" Ian asked knowing that there was some unresolved issues with his mother and Mickey. </p><p>"Fine. As soon as she says something to you though, I don't think I can hold back." </p><p>Ian smiled at the comment. "I can look after myself tough guy." Ian approached the front garden of the house, it becoming apparent the music was going on inside the house. </p><p>"No you can't. You wouldn't have come running to me." Mickey laughed, Ian just whipped his head and looked at Mickey. "Woah, easy tiger, let's get in the house before anyone kills anyone." Ian just laughed at him, deep down, Ian knew Mickey was trying to make light of the situation. </p><p>The door wasn't closed, which was no surprise to Ian, he pushed the door open, and entered the house. It was filled with neighbors and friends, Ian recognized majority of the people.  As he entered, most peoples attention went to him, then to the body that Ian's eyes was burning into. The room fell silent. </p><p>"What happened to the music?" A happy voice called as the person came down the stairs. Ian turned to look at his mum who was holding her nose tilting her head back. </p><p>"Ian! Baby!" Monica squealed, she ran up to the boy and hugged him. He didn't hug back just stood and stared at the situation. </p><p>"Monica leave him." Fiona's voice came up from the crowd. </p><p>"He's my son." Monica questioned. </p><p>"Yeah," Ian numbly added, "A son that you let your boyfriend beat the shit out of when he was 4 whilst you were too busy with a mirror and credit card." </p><p>Monica pulled away, clearly hurt by the statement. <br/><br/></p><p>"Ian..." Mickey tried to calm Ian down. </p><p>"No Mick." Ian's words were harsh. "You've brought him into my house!" Ian started getting angry. As the tone changed in the room, Fiona evacuated children. </p><p>"I love him." Monica pleaded as she approached the man that Ian's eyes fixed on. </p><p>Ian approached the couple who were hand in hand, his eyes went from Monica's boyfriend to Monica. "Some mom you are." </p><p>The man grabbed Ian's arm, which Ian immediately ripped his arm from the grip and pushed himself up against the man. "Don't talk to your mother like that." </p><p>Ian just flipped at that, he punched the guy, who fell back and immediately punched back. Monica was screaming "Stop!", as Monica was doing so Mickey pushed threw the crowd, pulling Ian off of the guy. </p><p>"Ian we're leaving." Mickey ripped Ian off, Ian tried to fight Mickey off but he was much stronger so Ian just spat on the man on the floor. </p><p>Fiona just stood in the kitchen watching the commotion. Ian's eyes fell onto her, his eyes looked disappointed. "I thought you knew better," was the only thing he got to say before Mickey dragged him out. </p><p>"We shouldn't have come." Mickey expressed as he offered Ian cigarette who didn't reply and just happily took the cigarette. "I'll deal with the witch." </p><p>The walk to Mickey's wasn't long as Ian was walking quite fast because of his mood. Ian just waited for Mickey to open the door and followed him in, Mickey took his time taking his shoes off where Ian just kicked them off and rushed upstairs Mandy tried to stop him but when she picked up on the mood she looked at Mickey who just shook his head enough to say 'leave it'. </p><p>Mickey went into the kitchen and pulled the last beers out of the fridge, and went up to his room. He found Ian just laying on the bed face up staring at the ceiling. </p><p>"Let me on." Mickey instructed passing Ian a beer, he just took it and sat up making room for Mickey to sit next to him. </p><p>"I'm sorry you had to see that." Ian's voice was numb. </p><p>Mickey just shook his head, "You've had to do the same to me." He let out a slight chuckle. "You can stay here for as long as you need, fuck my dad, he just think God doesn't love fags. But God can go fuck himself." </p><p>The statement made Ian laugh slightly. "You're right God can go fuck himself."</p><p>"You wanna take the day off tomorrow?" Mickey asked now he got Ian talking. </p><p>"As shit as school is, it's a distraction." Ian let out. "Are you going in tomorrow?" </p><p>"I ain't no pussy." Mickey said turning to look at Ian who was already staring at him.</p><p>"Thanks Mick, I really do appreciate you." Ian smiled. </p><p>"Don't go all soppy on me Gallagher or you can sleep on the floor." Mickey playfully shoved into Ian slightly. </p><p>"I'll sleep on the floor if you want me to?" </p><p>"Ian we have been sharing a bed for over 10 years, I'm sure I can cope one night." Mickey laughed. </p><p>"Oh shit, is that how long I've put for you for?" Ian joked making Mickey laugh. </p><p>"Fuck you Gallagher." </p><p>Ian smiled and rolled over, Ian wished. <br/><br/></p><p>It didn’t take long for Ian to fall asleep, he slept facing towards Mickey which was unusual he normally would be facing the other way. <br/><br/></p><p>Mickey didn’t mind. He found it oddly comforting just staring at Ian’s sleeping face. There was something about Ian being there helped Mickey settle of his thoughts going on. <br/><br/></p><p>Mickey didn’t know where he went wrong, he tried to sleep with the hottest girl in school. Nothing did it for him. He never found it easy to get on with mainstream porn, he normally had to think of something to get him going. <br/><br/></p><p>Sex wasn’t something Mickey grasped with easy, any sexual activity was difficult for Mickey because he read online some people enjoy different things. The truth was Mickey couldn’t enjoy himself he was being penetrated in any way. He had convinced himself it was normal thing but girls found it weird of him to ask. <br/><br/></p><p>Something about Ian being in his bed just settled all of his thoughts and he felt safe next to him. <br/><br/></p><p>Mickey extended his arm and started to stroke Ian’s hair slightly that causes him to stir. As he moved the covers exposed his naked body, Mickey’s eyes darted down his body. <br/><br/>Mickey quickly whipped his head away from the sight and took his hand away. It was weird because Mickey hadn’t noticed how good Ian actually looked. Mickey just thought about how toned Ian was, how good he looked running away from Mickey with the ball between his feet. <br/><br/></p><p>Mickey felt an uncomfortable shift in his sweatpants. It felt nice thought, because it wasn’t forced and he wasn’t trying to give himself a boner so the fact it was natural made it good for Mickey. <br/><br/></p><p>He quickly took himself to his bathroom and locked the door. He checked to make sure the door was definitely locked before he started touching himself. <br/><br/></p><p>As he was pleasuring himself, he started thinking about having sex at school, how naughty it would be to be caught banging some really hot chick in the janitors cupboard. <br/><br/>It wasn’t quite the same as he continued, now it felt forced and uncomfortable, so he changed his thoughts to something else. <br/><br/></p><p>He started to touch himself and think about a girl touching herself. This image made it harder for Mickey to enjoy the self pleasure. <br/><br/></p><p>He gave up and pulled his hands out of his pants. “Fuck.” He mumbled, he couldn’t understand why it was so hard. He just got a boner so why can’t he finish the job. <br/><br/></p><p>He pulled out his phone and pushed the lock button to look at the time, his eyes went from the time to the picture of him and Ian as his background. It was a goofy photo of them both and they were both laughing. <br/><br/></p><p>Mickey noticed how Ian’s smile glowed and how his face lit up because of his eyes. <br/><br/></p><p>It was then Mickey felt the blood rush to his pants again. “Shit.” Mickey huffed. He had to try it, just in case it wasn’t the case. He needed to put it to the test. It might finally give him an answer to all this discomfort. <br/><br/></p><p>Mickey’s thoughts went to Ian, he didn’t want to think of any random guy, he wanted to think of Ian. He went to stroke himself, this time it was easier to enjoy. <br/><br/></p><p>He was just thinking about all the times Ian’s undressed himself in front of Mickey. His chest. His abs. His arse. <br/><br/></p><p>Mickey’s motions became quick and hard. This was the first wank he had in a while that he actually enjoyed. He then wanted to push it that one step further, he got the lube from a drawer that he knew no one would use or look in and lubed up both hands. <br/><br/></p><p>One of his hands going back to his dick working on it, the other going to his hole. Massaging it and making its way in to stretch it, he had done it a few times before but this time was the first time he truly enjoyed it. <br/><br/></p><p>As he was stretching his own hole, he just pictured Ian expertly working on him, ‘shit’ he moaned out as he continued fucking himself. He carried on thinking about Ian’s perfect ass digging into his own. His hand tightening around his dick until it hit him. He came so hard he tried to be quiet as possible as he did finish. <br/><br/></p><p>He wasn’t sure if he had woken Ian up but he hoped not as it would have been super awkward. He just sat there in awe at the orgasm he just had, it was the most natural and best one he had in a while. <br/><br/></p><p>Mickey just shook it off, he just tried to tell himself, it’s not that girls don’t turn me on, just boys do more. </p><p><br/>He then cleaned himself up and climbed into bed next to Ian. He didn’t feel awkward that he just had a wank over his best friend in the toilet because he wasn’t gay in his mind, he was just enjoying himself. <br/><br/></p><p>Mickey fell asleep soon after climbing into the bed with Ian. Didn’t take long for them to cuddle up as they normally did. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey woke up to an empty feeling in the bed. It wasn’t unusual on a school day most days Ian was awake before Mickey. <br/><br/></p><p>Mickey sat himself up and started going through his phone because of the time he expected Ian to still be out on his run. However as he adjusted to the world he noticed the sound of the shower running. <br/><br/></p><p>It had meant that Ian had woken up extra early to go for his run that morning. Which Mickey expected given the whole situation last night. <br/><br/></p><p>Mickey just started pulling himself out of bed when his attention went to the unlocking bathroom door. Mickey looked to Ian who was fully clothed, Mickey wasn’t sure it was a good thing. <br/><br/></p><p>Ian was just drying his hair with a towel so didn’t notice Mickey’s woken presence. When Ian lifted the towel his eyes feel straight into Mickey’s who was staring at him. <br/><br/></p><p>“Shit Mick, I didn’t mean to wake you up...” Ian was apologetic. <br/><br/></p><p>“You didn’t even wake me up so don’t worry about it.” Mickey just walked over to the bathroom pushing past Ian. ”Why are you up so early? I expected you to be back from your run 10 minutes from now.” Mickey called through the closed bathroom door. <br/><br/></p><p>“Didn’t sleep well.” Ian was rummaging through the things of Mickey’s desk. Mickey came out of the bathroom and looked over to Ian who looked ready to leave the house. <br/><br/></p><p>“Can I borrow the calculator today?” Ian held the plastic machine in the air. Mickey just chuckled slightly. <br/><br/></p><p>“I don’t understand why you don’t let me buy you one.” Mickey just said. <br/><br/></p><p>“I don’t need anyone to spend any money on one when I can use one for free.” Ian smirked turning his head to look at Mickey. <br/><br/></p><p>“You leaving to go somewhere Gallagher?” Mickey queried. <br/><br/></p><p>“Going to Nate’s.” Ian played it off casually, truthfully he was looking forward to seeing the boy. "I need some advice about the whole Dylan situation." Ian lied easily. </p><p>"You don't need advice to tell him to fuck off if you don't want something serious, you don't want something serious." Mickey's tone was more jealous than he anticipated to sound. </p><p>"Ah the master of relationships, Mickey Milkovich..." Ian joked as he sat at the desk tying his shoe laces up. </p><p>"Funny Gallagher, you going to be at practice tonight?" Mickey asked trying to not sound disappointed that Ian was leaving. </p><p>"I'm gonna see you at school, I'm just going to catch up with Nate first," Ian tried to joke about the situation. "You gonna miss me that much?" </p><p>Mickey huffed and started leaving the room. "Fuck you Gallagher." Mickey shouted, running down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom when he felt the eyes of his parents on him. </p><p>"What have we said about that language in this house Mickey?" His mother asked in a disappointed tone. </p><p>"Mom. Dad. When did you get back?" Mickey was a bit shocked that they had returned so soon. "The machine said you were gone for a couple of days that normally means a week." </p><p>"Don't be ridiculous Mikahlio." His dad's tone was much more fierce than his mothers. </p><p>The awkward scenario was interrupted by Ian running down the stairs and stopping just one before the bottom. </p><p>"Mrs Milkovich." Ian nodded at the lady, "Mr Milkovich." Ian nodded at Mickey's dad. </p><p>"Hi Ian, how are you my dear?" Mickey's mum was much more softer to Ian than she was Mickey. </p><p>"I'm good thank you, I'm going to go meet Nate before school," Ian started, "See you soon." Ian just left that situation as quickly as possible. It wasn't that Mickey had a problem with his parents, his parents were nice people, well apart from his dad being a religious homophobe. They were mostly nice to Ian, but expected too much from Mickey and Ian knew this caused a lot of problems with Mickey's relationship to his parents. </p><p>"About Ian..." Mickey started as he followed his parents into the kitchen. </p><p>"What about Ian?" His Dad's tone was harsh, it scared Mickey a bit. </p><p>"His mom has sort of kicked him out." Mickey tried, he knew telling people's Ian's business a big no for Ian so he was comfortable lying. </p><p>"Is he okay? Have you and Mandy been letting him stay here?" Mickey's mom asked. </p><p>"Yeah." Mickey simply said. "I told him he can stay here for as long as he needs." </p><p>Mickey's dad made a grunting noise. "What is it Terrance?" Mickey's mom asked. </p><p>"He's not welcome to church." Terry was bitter. </p><p>"No one is welcome to church in your books dad," Mickey left his parents in the kitchen and all of a sudden the idea of going to school an hour earlier sounded very appealing. </p><p>Mickey walked up the stairs passing Mandy who was tying her hair up whilst looking in the mirror on the landing. "Where's Ian?" she asked looking into Mickey's empty room. </p><p>"Gone to Nate's." </p><p>"What's going on with those two?" Mandy asked. </p><p>"What the fuck is that meant to mean?" Mickey snapped. </p><p>"Mick, it's not my fault Ian has found a new best friend. When you went off the radar Nate was the first person he went running to." Mandy explained trying her hardest not to snap back. </p><p>"He's going over there about Dylan." Mickey calmed down. </p><p>"Dylan moved school so he won't be stalking Ian at practice anymore." Mandy explained, "Ian told me the other day." Mandy walked off into her own room. </p><p>Knowing that Ian knew this information and went to Nate's to further discuss a resolved issue, Mickey was starting to contemplate maybe Ian had lied about his true reasons for going to Nate's this early in the morning.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck Ian." Nate moaned against the bed as Ian pounded into his ass. </p><p>Ian just moaned as he sped up as he neared his climax. Nate moaning into his own orgasm took Ian over the edge. </p><p>"Fuuuuck..." Ian said as he panting. </p><p>"Shit. And a school morning." Nate flopped down onto the bed. Ian just rolling over and laying next to Nate. </p><p>"We can always just stay here and do that." Ian winked. </p><p>"Your boyfriend will love you for that," Nate said as he was pulling on his clothes. </p><p>"What Dylan? He..." </p><p>"Not Dylan. Mickey." Nate cut Ian off. </p><p>"Hmmm...Mickey boyfriend material?" Ian joked as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. </p><p>"You two do have a short rein on each other." Nate was fixing his hair in the mirror. </p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Ian felt offended at this comment but he didn't want to sound offended. </p><p>"Ian it's fucking obvious you have a crush on him. He does too he just won't admit it." Nate said it casually. </p><p>"I have a crush on him but I left him to come to you..." Ian grabbed Nate by the hips and pulled their bodies closer. "Sounds like you're jealous." Ian started teasing Nate. </p><p>Ian's eyes lingered on Nate's lips. "I'm not jealous of Milkovich. I'm just saying you would choose him over me." </p><p>Ian just pulled their lips together, connecting them with force. </p><p>"You'll never find out." Ian pulled away. "Come on they will get suspicious if we are later than we already are." </p><p>The walk to school was pleasant for Ian, he was just listening to Nate talk about the football practice that Ian had missed. Nate telling the stories of coach calling Sully a 'fat useless sack', and Mickey playing a dirty tackle. The walk to the school didn't take them as long as they assumed so they got there much earlier and didn't need to prepare a story. </p><p>The two of them walked up to the gate, Ian spotted someone looking at him, he nodded straight to the eyes looking at him. "Uh, you head over Nate, I'll be there in a min." Ian stuttered and left Nate's side to approach the guy. </p><p>His older brother leaned against the wall smoking a cigarette. Lip just nodded for them to go for a walk. </p><p>Lip's face told Ian whatever had gone on was not good. Something had caused the silence as the two of them strolled around the back of the school. </p><p>"I heard you and Mick went home the other day." Lip's voice was small. </p><p>"Yeah, I uh, I needed some clothes." Ian explained. </p><p>"She left. Took Liam with her." Lip let out. </p><p>Ian was just in shock, he didn't know what to say or do. </p><p>"Troy told her to ditch her scummy family but take the baby because it was the only one that had hope." Lip stubbed out the cigarette out the side of the building. </p><p>"What about Frank?" Ian asked. </p><p>"He's trying to sort his shit out to get Liam back." Lip said, "Ian, we need you to pull this off." </p><p>"I've got to get going to school, but I'll think about it." </p><p>"I'll see you at home Ian." Lip let Ian leave, knowing that Ian wasn't in a place to make a decision like this. </p><p>Ian walked up and made it through the gates this time, all of his mates just sat by the bike rack laughing, Ian joined trying to act casual. </p><p>"Who was that?" Kyle asked, </p><p>"His brother. Now leave it." Mickey assertively pressed to the group. </p><p>"Ian can you put your foot behind your neck?" Kyle asked trying to direct conversation away from the sore topic. </p><p>"What?" Ian laughed at the absurdness. </p><p>"Watch." Kyle just pulled the stunt off with ease. Ian was just laughing his head off at the scene. </p><p>Mickey just stood opposite Ian watching happiness take over Ian's body, and it was such a nice sight for Mickey to see that he smiled widely as he watched Ian. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had got to lunch time and the boys were sitting in there usual spot, all but Ian. <br/><br/></p><p>Ian was by the football goal just doing some keepie uppies to himself. Mickey was sitting so that he could watch Ian without making it obvious he was watching Ian. <br/><br/></p><p>He did wonder what the whole thing with Lip happened this morning. But he knew Ian would talk to him when he was ready. Mickey was starting to worry about everything that was going on and Ian’s health. He’s not sure Ian’s eaten since they went out for food. <br/><br/></p><p>“Nate,” Mickey got his attention from the group. <br/><br/></p><p>“What’s up?” Nate whipped his head around and looked up at Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>”Did Ian eat this morning when he came to you?” Mickey asked concerned. <br/><br/></p><p>“Uh, I don’t think so. I met him on the way to school so...” Mickey wasn’t convinced by Nate’s story he just nodded. And excused himself from the group to approach Ian. <br/><br/></p><p>Mickey jogged up to Ian who was in his own world. <br/><br/></p><p>“Hey you okay?” Mickey called as he got closer to Ian. <br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah yeah just, don’t really wanna talk to them about it.” Ian expressed. <br/><br/></p><p>“You got me.” Mickey said, he caught the ball in his foot that Ian had passed to him. <br/><br/></p><p>“And Nate.” Ian added, that did make Mickey obviously jealous and angered him inside. <br/><br/></p><p>“You can talk to me about anything.” Mickey just passed the ball to and from Ian. <br/><br/></p><p>“Thanks Mick.” Ian just chuckled. <br/><br/></p><p>“When did you last eat?” Mickey asked Ian trying to Ian to look at him. <br/><br/></p><p>“Uh, this morning.” Ian lied knowing Mickey would press until he got a satisfactory answer. <br/><br/></p><p>“That's the thing you told me you were meeting Nate at his but he tells me you met him on the way here?” Mickey asked the question knowing he had caught Ian in a lie. <br/><br/></p><p>Ian just lost his temper. “Just fucking leave it Mick.” Ian walked off kicking the ball far into the distance. He just left Mickey unsure of what to do. <br/><br/></p><p>As Mickey went back to the group of boys he was pretty sure he heard some girls snickering and giggling as he passed. <br/><br/></p><p>“What’s that then?” Mickey threatened. The girls went silent. “That’s what I thought.” Mickey approached the group. Mandy looked him enough to say ‘what was that about?’  Mickey just have a look. <br/><br/></p><p>The two of them didn’t know what was going on. <br/><br/></p><p>“Is Ian alright?” Nate asked Mickey. <br/><br/></p><p>“Why don’t you go find out?” Mickey snapped at Nate not meaning too, Nate just backed off. <br/><br/></p><p>“What was that about?” Mandy pulled Mickey to aside. <br/><br/></p><p>“Ian just lost his shit at me. Now his boyfriend is pestering me.” Mickey groaned. <br/><br/></p><p>“Mickey whatever is going on between them you’ve got to accept it. It’s not like there is something between you and Ian.” Mandy said this knowing full well Mickey did have some feelings for Ian, she knew her brother well and no one would protect a person like Mickey protects Ian unless there were feelings involved. <br/><br/></p><p>“Just can you talk to him Mand? Something is wrong.” Mickey rubbed his forehead and left before Mandy could reply. </p><p>Mickey just watched as his sister walked away, he was trapped in his own thoughts. He did care for Ian, and it wasn't normal to touch yourself to your best friend. Mickey didn't join the group of boys instead he walked to the library hoping to find Ciara there. </p><p>He walked down the corridor keeping his head down so he didn't have to face any of the whispers or laughter that he had suffered all day about the weekend. </p><p>Ciara was sitting at a computer laughing and chatting to her boyfriend. Mickey really didn't like him and wasn't convinced her boyfriend liked him. </p><p>Mickey approached the couple, he pulled out the chair that was free next to Ciara. Both their attention went to Mickey. </p><p>"Mick." Her boyfriend simply stated. </p><p>"George." Mickey replied. </p><p>Ciara just turned to George and kissed him, "I think you should give us a minute George, I'll come find you later." </p><p>"Okay." The boys tone was bitter and it was obvious Mickey had interrupted something.  </p><p>"Why do you look like you've been hit in the face with a saucepan?" Ciara asked as she was typing away on the computer. </p><p>"Ciara I gotta tell you something." Mickey's voice was desperate to be comforted. </p><p>Ciara stopped what she was doing and turned to Mickey. </p><p>"Ian kissed me." Mickey said quietly knowing no one would hear. </p><p>Ciara sat there not shocked by the statement. Just giving Mickey a chance to say his piece. </p><p>"I think I liked it." </p><p>Mickey wouldn't make eye contact no matter how hard Ciara tried to catch his eyes. </p><p>"Mickey it's okay. You can't beat yourself up for this." Ciara tried lifting his head up, she noticed that his eyes were filled with tears. </p><p>"I think it's too late." Mickey tried to hold back the tears, instead he just fell into Ciara's shoulder. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Ciara comforted the boy as much as she could. </p><p>"I think he's found someone he actually wants to be with." Mickey just sobbed into Ciara. </p><p>"I think you know that's not true Mick," </p><p>"He lied about going to Nate's this morning." </p><p>"Doesn't mean there is something going on between them." </p><p>Ciara didn't see what Mickey saw, she hasn't been around them like he has, he's had to watch as their friendship bonds closer. </p><p>"You gotta tell him Mick." </p><p>"I can't." Mickey just looked at Ciara in the eyes. Struggling to determine his true feelings. He just wanted to be there for Ian through whatever is going on. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soccer practice wasn't as awkward as Ian had anticipated. Despite him snapping at Mickey earlier today the two of them seemed fine. </p><p>"Ian," Mickey slowly ran up to Ian who was jogging around the field. </p><p>"Mick, I'm sorry about earlier." Ian was sincere. </p><p>"Gonna tell me what has happened?" </p><p>"Monica left." Ian paused, "With Liam." </p><p>Mickey just stopped and stopped by pulling on Ian's arm. </p><p>"Why the fuck didn't you tell me sooner." Mickey was disappointed. </p><p>"I didn't want it to be real." Ian explained, "If I told you then it was actually happening." </p><p>"Ian, I'm so sorry." Mickey consoled. Before Mickey could stop him, Ian pulled him in for a hug, the connection was different than with Nate, he felt much more safe. </p><p>"Do you wanna go to our spot tonight?" Mickey asked hoping to calm Ian. </p><p>"Uh, yeah. I'm going to have to go home first, Frank wants to talk to me." </p><p>"What does Frank want?" </p><p>"Liam back." Ian was blunt with his response. </p><p>"Why did you lie about Nate?" Mickey pulled away from the hug. </p><p>"Mick..." Ian tried to lie but Mickey wasn't having it. </p><p>"Please Ian. Don't lie to me. I deserve better than that," Mickey locked eyes with Ian. </p><p>"I slept with him the other day. And have been since, I think I like him Mick. Like really like him." It was hard for Mickey to hear but that was the nail in the coffin for Mickey whatever feelings he had for Ian it was too late to pursue them. </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me Ian?" Mickey was hurt, not by Ian lying, but by the fact Ian liked him. </p><p>"We thought it was best to keep it quiet." Ian explained. </p><p>"Ian I thought we were more than that though, we've known each other for how many years..." </p><p>"Don't do this, you're gonna turn your back on me, on us, all because I accidentally kissed you, do you know how much that hurt Mick? You've been my bestest friend, you have been a reason to wake up sometimes and you just, you don't see it." Ian was know hurt. "Mick, you sometimes the only family I have and I didn't want to lose that, not to Dylan, not to Nate."</p><p>"That is what annoyed you other day?" It wasn't the only thing that stood out for Mickey but that was what he wanted to tackle first. "Ian, I said that because you're coming to college with me. I can't face the world without you. Fuck the boys, it's me and you, it always has been and always will be."</p><p>Ian just stood looking at Mickey, the statement brought so much light to Ian's heart, it warmed him up inside and this was a feeling that he knew all too well. Ian just smiled.</p><p>"Now." Mickey saw the smile ignite on Ian's face and smiled back, "You gonna stop shutting me out?" </p><p>"Don't go soppy on me Milkovich," Ian chuckled. </p><p>"You went soppy first you bitch." Mickey laughed, Ian just swung his arms around Mickey's neck pulling him for a hug. "You've been sulking all practice and we haven't had chance to get some decent soccer in." </p><p>Ian just chuckled and walked with Mickey in his arms to the group of boys who were passing between themselves.  </p><p>"Now Mr and Mr have made up now, we gonna play some real soccer?" Kyle joked as he took the ball into his own feet. </p><p>"Give me that ball Kyle, I'll show you how to play real soccer." Duke laughed as he chased after Kyle. </p><p>It grew later into the night, and the boys knew it was time to call it because the night sky had gone black. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was unusual Mandy hadn't waited for them, but it made it more convenient as they had to go to Ian's house. </p><p>Unlike their most recent encounter the house was quiet. The boys had noticed Ian's older sister sitting on the stairs at the front of the house just smoking a cigarette. </p><p>Ian had a strange relationship with his sister, they were really close before Monica showed up, they used to be just for a chat after school. When Monica showed up Ian wanted her gone but Fiona suggested she should stay for the benefit of the younger children. Ian felt betrayed when she let Monica in. </p><p>Ian walked passed his sister, Mickey trailing behind. "Is Frank home?" Ian asked not turning to look at his sister.</p><p>"He's inside," Fiona knew she was still in the doghouse so didn't bother with niceties. </p><p>Ian just led Mickey into the house, to his surprise the house was tidy. Everyone was just sat around the TV, it was an unusual experience in the Gallagher house, nothing Ian ever was part of or even felt welcome in. </p><p>"Ah my boy!" Frank stood up from his seat. "Glad you're home. Milkovich kid huh?" Frank teased. </p><p>"Lip said you wanted to talk to me." </p><p>Frank's attitude changed drastically, it was no longer happy and enthusiastic. </p><p> "You gotta tell them I am a good parent." Frank said smally. </p><p>Ian spat out a laugh. </p><p>"For Liam." Frank defended, "He doesn't deserve any of this." </p><p>"So it's okay for us to all lie to them, tell them that you won't spend most of your days at the bar, drinking away your money, scamming your own children and using them as a means to an end." Ian started getting angry, "You're right Liam doesn't deserve to be with our psychotic mother, but doesn't mean he deserves it here with you, to promise him a life just for you to let him down." </p><p>Ian stared blankly at Frank. Frank knew his answer. </p><p>"I'm taking my shit and I'm not coming back. All of you are buying into this shit. He isn't doing this for Liam, he's doing this to spite Monica. He doesn't want Monica to have something that Frank has." Ian turned too look at his brothers and sisters, his head whipped around when Fiona walked into the room. </p><p>"You're the worst for it, claiming you're doing what is best for us, but if you were doing what is right, you wouldn't let any of them use Liam as a pawn in this game they are playing." Ian stormed up the stairs, Mickey just awkwardly following him. </p><p>Mickey leaned on the door frame of Ian's room as he watched Ian sit on his bed sob into his hands. </p><p>"What do I do now?" Ian looked up at Mickey. </p><p>"What we do. Is, we go downstairs, take the last alcohol out of the fridge and we go watch the stars and drink until we are unable to walk." Mickey just smiled in hope to get one from Ian, but the sight of Mickey smiling just filled Ian's body with light he felt the light fill his body. </p><p>Ian just started packing everything that was important to his, Mickey just watched as he did so. He tried so hard not to stare at Ian so it would be noticeable that Mickey was admiring him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've been thinking lately, you're lucky your parents have given you a reason to hate them." </p><p>Ian looked confused as he turned to look at Mickey. "Explain?" </p><p>"Like I can't hate my parents because they are trying to be nice people." Mickey just finished his sentence by swallowing a mouthful of beer. </p><p>"Just because they are nice people Mick, doesn't mean they are nice to you, you have every right to dislike them." Ian said. </p><p>"It would just be easier if they were dicks like yours." Ian shot Mickey a look. "What? It's true!" Mickey protested. </p><p>Ian slightly chuckled, he took a mouthful from his own beer. </p><p>The two of them just sat on the highest spot of the abandoned apartment block and watched the night sky sit over Chicago. They were a few feet apart, just sitting with their knees bent. It was strange how their bodies were similar because it wasn't intentional on either part. </p><p>"You and Nate serious?" </p><p>Ian shrugged his shoulders, he took another mouthful of beer. </p><p>"I don't know if I can let him into this part of my life. I haven't told him anything with Monica or her boyfriend or any of my childhood I suppose..." Ian went on, Mickey just enjoying the sound of Ian's voice. Not that he hadn't in the past, but recently there was something about Ian's voice that soothed Mickey. </p><p>"Maybe you should consider it's time." Mickey doesn't know why he is offering Ian advice for him to pursue things with Nate when he knew he wanted to pursue his own feelings for Ian. </p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Ian raised his eyebrow at Mickey. Ian knew deep down that Nate was right, Ian had feelings for Mickey and every moment they spent together they were just getting more and more deeper. </p><p>Mickey awkwardly shifted in his spot, "Maybe you should try that relationship bullshit." </p><p>Ian laughed loudly, his face looked at Mickey who looked deadly serious. </p><p>"You are joking Mick?" Ian questioned. </p><p>"No I fucking ain't Gallagher. You deserve to be happy. If that means you have to go fuck off and cuddle Nate so be it." Mickey sounded jealous but Ian didn't pick up on that tone. </p><p>"I'm sorry? Who gave you the idea that I want to be in a relationship?" Ian seemed offended by the statement. </p><p>"Ian what you gonna do huh? Spend your whole life fucking around just because you're scared of them running away because of your past? All of this is stupid Gallagher. Just got to let yourself be open to another person." </p><p>Mickey wasn't wrong, Ian just wished that he could be fully honest and tell Mickey that it was him, he was the only person Ian trusted more than anyone. As much as Ian hated to admit it, Mickey was right, Ian needed to move away from these deluded thoughts that him and Mickey could be together. </p><p>"Huh." Was all Ian said. </p><p>Mickey raised his eyebrows at Ian knowing he had got through to Ian. </p><p>"What do you do when you're in a relationship?" Ian asked, he hoped with every bone in his body that the next sentence to come out of Mickey's mouth was telling Ian that Nate was a mistake and there was hope for a future between them. </p><p>"Well first thing is first, you gotta ask him." Mickey simply said trying to shake away his own thoughts that shouted at him 'THIS IS A MISTAKE!' </p><p>"Shit yeah." Ian laughed and put the cold bottle to his mouth. </p><p>"You better not fuck him over Gallagher, he's the best defense we have." </p><p>"I can't promise nothing, especially with my family history, he might move state." Ian joked. </p><p>Mickey just laughed and turned his attention to the night sky that illuminated with stars. </p><p>Ian just looked over at his friend and smiled when noticing Mickey's awe at the night sky. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning went quite smoothly, Duke came to collect the boys from Mickey's, Mandy had left before Duke so it was just Ian and Mickey in the car. </p><p>"You boys hear?" Duke lifted his head to look into the rear view mirror to look at them in the back of the car. </p><p>"Hear what?" Ian politely asked. </p><p>"Nate has an announcement he put it in the group chat last night." Duke said simply, Ian's mind was now racing. He was going to come out to the boys. Even though Mickey had talked him into asking Nate out, this was a big deal and too much of a big deal that Ian was freaking out.</p><p>Ian was keeping his calm but it was as almost if Mickey could read Ian's mind, Mickey put his hand on Ian's, "Hey, it's going to be okay." he whispered knowing Duke wouldn't be able to hear. </p><p>Ian didn't reply he just turned his head and looked out of the window. </p><p>The journey felt like a lifetime for Ian, when they eventually pulled up at school, they saw all the boys waiting in the usual spot near the bike shed. Ian got out of the car slowly, dreading every moment that was to come. </p><p>Duke hurried off to the boys, Ian just trialing behind. Mickey put his arm around Ian's neck, "It's calm. Come on." </p><p>Ian felt comforted by Mickey's grip, and knew how ever the situation was going down he had Mickey.</p><p>"Ah, there they are. Come on you gonna tell us?" Kyle was clearly excited by the anticipation of Nate's news. </p><p>Nate looked over to Ian who looked in distress, "You okay?" Nate nodded over. Ian just nodded in reply and quietly blended into the background. </p><p>"So, I suppose I should just get this over with." Nate started. </p><p>Ian lifted his eyes to meet Nate's who was already staring at him. </p><p>"I'm moving to California." </p><p>Ian's eyes widened at the news and quickly made himself gone. He didn't turn back at Nate calling after him, instead Mickey caught Nate by the arm.</p><p>"Just let him go." Mickey said trying to calm Nate. </p><p>"What's wrong with him?" Nate was confused.</p><p>"He was ready to be in a relationship and you were the lucky candidate." </p><p>Nate's eyes just turned to the path that Ian took into the big building. </p><p>The boys were just talking among themselves, asking why Nate was leaving and wishing him farewell etc. Mickey just sat at the edge of the group listening to what was happening. He just thought back to the conversation him and Ian were having last night, it was just typical Ian luck that the one person he was ready for left the state before Ian had the chance to scare him off. </p><p>Mickey pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Ian's number. It rung out and went to answer phone. </p><p>Mickey forgot that Ian hasn't got a phone at the moment, where would Ian be? That was all Mickey could think. </p><p>He thought the next best thing was to text Mandy. </p><p>
  <em>Keep an eye on Ian. He's not having the best couple of days. </em>
</p><p>Mickey shot the text off and continued to mingle with the group of boys until the bell went off.</p><p> </p><p>Lunch time had rolled around and Mickey hadn't heard or seen of Ian and Mandy hadn't replied to his text message. He was sitting at the bench with the group of boys, he was eating an apple just listening to the wacky story Kyle was telling. </p><p>Mickey noticed the presence behind him, he looked up to find Ian, who was squeezing himself onto the bench next to Mickey. Ian had gone to McDonald's and brought enough back for everyone. </p><p>"Hey." Mickey's voice was gentle, he didn't really care about the food. </p><p>"Hey," Ian's tone was unusually happy given the circumstance. </p><p>Ian was interrupted by all of the boys saying thank you and they helped themselves. Ian just smiled. </p><p>"Now this is why, if I was gay, Ian would be my boyfriend." Kyle announced as he bit into the massive burger. "Love you." he winked at Ian. </p><p>Ian wasn't sure but the comment made him look at Nate who was just staring at Ian. </p><p>"You told him?" Ian turned to Mickey. </p><p>"Don't even Ian, he had to know." Mickey diffused Ian's frustration. </p><p>Ian looked over at Nate, "Sorry I left this morning, I had somewhere to be, when you leaving then? You know Mickey said you're the best defense we have...so I hope you can sleep well at night knowing the ball is being defended by Sully here," Ian joked trying to make light of the situation. </p><p>Nate laughed, "I think my dad said I will be at school until the dance. Then we will be leaving that night." </p><p>Ian thought it was really cliche and mentally laughed to himself. </p><p>"So we can't get drunk this time?" </p><p>"Now I never said that." Nate laughed, </p><p>"I can get some party favours..." Kyle's voice chimed in. </p><p>"Definitely not Kyle." The whole group said together. </p><p>"Ian can I talk to you...privately?" Nate asked nodding over to a quite corner of the court yard. </p><p>"Uh, yeah." Ian said as he removed himself from next to Mickey and followed Nate. </p><p>Mickey just watched Ian's ass walk away from him, noticing how tight it looked. He shook his head and went back to the conversation. </p><p>"So it's true then?" Nate questioned. </p><p>"It's just ironic that I am finally ready to give myself to someone and he's fucking off to the other side of the country." Ian's words were harsh. </p><p>"I am sorry Ian." Nate was genuine. "We both know that you aren't ready for me." Nate looked over to Mickey who was staring at them both. </p><p>"It's never gonna happen between me and him though is it. And I care about you Nate I do." Ian truthfully said. </p><p>"You just care about him more." Nate said, he didn't seem hurt by the conversation. "I should have never got involved with you Ian, I've just confused you more and that was never the intention, I do have feelings for you, but you're not ready, and you're never going to be ready the whole time you are in love with your best friend." </p><p>Ian tried to ignore the harsh words coming out of Nate's mouth, knowing that with everything else going on, this was the last thing Ian had to deal with. </p><p>"You going to be at the dance?" Nate asked Ian, who nodded his head. </p><p>"Nate no matter what happens now, you are one of my boys, no matter what you deserve the best send off ever, you have been great to all of us, a little too dorky sometimes and you're always right which I'm not going to miss. But you are a big part of my life Nate and I'm not going to waste that over a couple of bangs. Now let's just leave all of this and go have a good time with our stupid friends before you leave and you never have to suffer the pain I will." Ian expressed and smiled at Nate, who smiled back, the two boys had a hug and walked back to the group with their arms around each other's necks. </p><p>Ian went around the table and took his place next to Mickey. </p><p>"Hey you okay?" Mickey asked, his hand resting on Ian's thigh without him noticing. </p><p>Ian just feeling the connection on his leg and not drawing attention to it, because that was the connection he craved more of. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So Sully asked me out.” Mandy was skipping down the road next to Ian. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“He did what?” Ian was shocked, after both him and Mickey told him not to. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What? You can’t control everything Ian Gallagher! It’ll be nice!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Maybe I just don’t want my arsehole friend messing you around.” Ian added as the two of them approached the house. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ian it’s a school dance. I haven’t promise my hand in marriage.” Mandy joked as she started unlocking the door. She had stopped as she heard talking on the other side. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What do you mean?” It was Terry’s voice. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I was hoping to go to college Dad and maybe even go somewhere in soccer.” Mickey’s voice was small but the two could still hear them both talking. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You can go to college. But you will study law and take over the company.” Terry disputed. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Why should I do law when I hate it?” Mickey started to protest now. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mandy and Ian just stood by the front door waiting for it to be over. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You’re my first and only son, I need you to take over when I pass and join God in heaven.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Cut the crap Dad. When you die you die. This is my life and I choose what I do. Now get of my case.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You’re disgracing your name son.” Terry shouted after hearing Mickey run up the stairs. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Now was a good time for Mandy to shove the door open but Ian stopped her. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Two seconds.” Ian muttered. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The two of them waited until they heard glass smashing. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Now it’s safe.” Ian let Mandy open the door. Terry was just at the bottom of the stairs looking through the mail and his head whipped around to look at Mandy. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“My princess how was school?” His tone very different to how it was with Mickey. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian just faded into the background taking his shoes off and sneaking up the stairs whilst Mandy and her dad spoke. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian made it to Mickey’s room and pushed the door open slowly. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He entered and found Mickey sitting on the end of the bed holding a towel wrapped up in his other hand. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian just closed the door without making a scene and looked at the distress on Mickey’s face. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Now can you see why you’re lucky your parents are dicks.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah I suppose.” Ian chuckled and sat next to Mickey tending to the injury. ”What did you do?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Punched a vase.” Mickey almost sounded proud of himself. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You got to stop hitting things...” </p><p>“Or what God won’t let me into heaven.” Mickey’s voice was sarcastic and Ian chuckled him a look. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You think I care about you getting into heaven Mick? I need you by my side always and I sure as hell am not getting into heaven.” Ian laughed as retrieved a first aid kit from the bathroom and bandaged up Mickey’s hand. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mickey just watching Ian’s every movements. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When he had finished Ian looked up to find Mickey staring into his eyes. Mickey smiled making Ian smile, Ian needed to draw himself out of this moment, pronto. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Now if you keep punching things I’m gonna have to start charging you for the first aid.” Ian said softly. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Thanks Ian.” It was genuine, it was the most genuine thank you that Ian felt like he’d received from Mickey in a while. Their eyes did not move from each other and their faces were only inches a part. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hey dickface. Mom wants you.” Mandy swung the door open and looked at the two boys. ”Shit I’m so sorry.” Mandy quickly closed the door and retreated back out. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mickey has turned his head around to look at Mandy when he turned it back to look at Ian, Ian had gone. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Keep that bandage on until the morning and you should be good to take it off.” Ian called from the en-suite as he washed his hands. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah course.” Mickey looked at the handy work of Ian’s. He was always the one fixing up everyone’s cuts and bruises, it was like Ian’s calling. “I’m gonna go see what my mom wants I’ll be back.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian popped his head into the room and nodded. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian retreated to the bathroom because he knew something would have happened. He really wanted it to happen. Nate was right all this time. Ian just wanted to be with Mickey. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Maybe if they had kissed Ian would be satisfied and could move on. Maybe find someone else. Something about Mickey that Ian craved.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian then made his way over to Mickey’s bed and sat down. He went into his school bag and pulled out some homework and started reading over the sheets. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He was disturbed by a small knock on the door. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It’s only me.” Ian replied. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What was that?!” Mandy try to contain her excitement. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian needed to play this off like nothing happened. He needs Mickey right now. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I was bandaging his hand because he punched a vase.” Ian didn’t meet Mandy’s eye contact. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah sure Ian. It’s so obvious you have the hots for him!” Mandy squealed as she checked behind her to make sure no one was coming. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Mandy that’s ridiculous, he’s my best friend.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“That you want to have sex...” </p><p>“What are you doing in here shithead leave Ian alone.” Mickey’s voice travelled with him as he walked up the stairs. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Actually we are talking about the homework.” Mandy put her middle finger up to her brother and pushed passed him into his own room. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Everything okay?” Ian looked up from his book. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“My half-brothers are coming to stay.” Mickey didn’t sound to happy. </p><p>”You have half brothers?” <br/>
 <br/>
”My mom was married in Ukraine and had children over there before she came over. Her children wanted to stay in Ukraine until their dad moved them to Michigan and yeah. That’s how I have brothers.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian knew he shouldn’t but he was taking every detail wanting to know more and more about Mickey’s life. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ian.” Mickey’s voice was stern. </p><p>”Yeah?” Ian replied softly.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“How did you know you were gay?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Oh no. Anything but this topic. Ian’s brain was going into meltdown. Ian couldn’t tell him that when he thought of Karen Jackson his dick wouldn’t get hard but as soon as he thought of Mickey he could go for hours. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You just don’t find girls attractive...like you have no want to you know.” Ian tried his best to explain. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“So how will I know if I find guys attractive...” Mickey was testing the waters now, he was pushing the boat out far so he could see what Ian’s next moves are. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian just shook his head and looked down at the homework laid out in front of him. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Is this because of the other night Mick?” Ian pressed. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I think I want to kiss you.” Ian’s head whipped up at Mickey’s words.</p><p>”I’m sorry, I misheard that.” Ian watched as Mickey came closer to the bed. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“No you didn’t.” Mickey smirked. “Just don’t freak out.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mickey sat down next to Ian, Ian’s eyes following Mickey’s every movement. </p><p>”Are you sure...” Ian started but before he could finished Mickey pressed his mouth onto Ian’s. </p><p> </p><p>Ian immediately groaned into the kiss, wrapping his hand around Mickey’s head pulling him closer. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mickey finally felt relieved, the fireworks he was feeling as Ian’s tongue explored his mouth was how a kiss was meant to feel. Mickey pulled at Ian’s hair making him moan at the feeling. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Fuck,” Ian mumbled as the two pulled away, they looked at each other’s eyes and immediately went back to kissing. It felt right for the pair of them. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mickey pulled away from Ian leaving some space between them. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“That felt good.” Mickey was breathing heavily as he fixed his hair up. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian nodded over to the door, “Lock the door Mick and come here.” Ian said gesturing for Mickey to come sit back next to him. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mickey didn’t argue with him, he locked the door quietly so it wasn’t bait and came back to Ian. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He sat down and Ian greeted him with a heavy passionate kiss, Ian was so glad that he didn’t have to stop any of this he wasn’t sure he could. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Do you trust me?” Ian pulled away from Mickey’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>”Depends are you going to perform surgery on me.” Mickey joked. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I wanna suck your dick.” Ian wasn’t joking around this was just too good for Ian to let jokes ruin. Ian’s hand began to stroke Mickey’s cock who was twitching at the sensation. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Shit Ian.” Mickey moaned quietly as Ian took Mickey in his hand and started jerking him off. Ian was sucking on the delicate skin of his chest knowing he’ll leave a mark there. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian carried on jerking Mickey off and watched as Mickey buried his head into the pillow and moan. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Can I blow you?” Ian asked again but this time he got a response Mickey was nodding his head like crazy. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian slowly made his way down Mickey’s body leaving kisses, he pulled Mickey’s trousers down to reveal Mickey’s cock. Ian was filled with anticipation to start pleasuring it. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His hand continued to work expertly on it and it was very obvious that Ian was experience and knew what he was doing. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian put the head into his mouth and licked it slowly, he looked up at Mickey who was clearly loving it. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He then sunk his head, filling his mouth and started sucking, he was going slowly to give Mickey a change to enjoy himself. </p><p>”Shit Gallagher, why haven’t we been doing this sooner?” Mickey moaned. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian just smiled and continued sucking, he knew Mickey was close, he could taste precum. Ian removed his head and replaced it with his hand again, “Hmm look at you.” Ian breathed. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He then took his hand away and replaced it with his mouth, this time, he sucked with the intention of making Mickey cum. He was expertly using his tongue around the head of Mickey’s dick and sucking until he felt Mickey’s cum fill his mouth. He watched as Mickey explodes into his orgasm and Ian loved every second of it. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian swallowed the cum and came up and joined Mickey on the bed. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Shit.” Mickey expressed.</p><p>He looked over at Ian who was looking at him, “That was the best blowjob I’ve ever received Gallagher.” Mickey knew he had to be quiet. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m glad I can provide you with a service.” Ian kisses the top of Mickey’s forehead and retrieved his homework. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Do you not want me to...” Mickey started asked Ian hushed him. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Baby steps Mick.” Ian smiled and carried on with his homework. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Internally Ian was freaking out, this is what he’s been waiting for since 8th grade. He just didn’t want the moment to go. </p><p> </p><p>Of course he wanted to fuck Mickey hard and fast until there was no more to give but he knew he couldn’t push this onto Mickey he needed to discover what he liked etc. Ian didn’t want to rush any of this. He was just happy that he was able to kiss the person he was in love with. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning after was much more normal that Mickey had expected. It was more normal that Ian wasn't there next to him nor was he in the shower. </p><p>Mickey rolled over and reached for his phone that was meant to be on the bed side unit, as it wasn't there he assumed Ian would have taken it with him, which he glad that Ian did because it was horrible that early in the morning and if something happened to Ian, Mickey didn't know what he would do. </p><p>He started his normal morning routine, pissing, then shoving a tooth brush in his mouth just staring at the mirror where he had hit it the other day. </p><p>Mickey then turned on the shower and spat out the tooth paste waiting for the water to warm up. He really could have done with at least another hours sleep, but if he didn't get out of bed soon his dad would be on his case. When he got into the shower he let the water relax his back and neck, he just stood and let the heavy water hit against him. </p><p>After he had showered, he got out and dried himself with the towel that hung next to the door. He was in no rush as he didn't really want to go to school but he knew Ian would be back from his run soon so he would want the bathroom. </p><p>He wrapped the towel around his waist and entered his bedroom. He opened the door to find Ian laying across his bed, he was clearly out of breath and looked very worn out. </p><p>"Get off the bed!" Mickey protested, seeing Ian's sweaty body lay all over the sheets. </p><p>"Good Morning to you too Mikhailo." Ian grinned as he pulled himself up off of the bed. Mickey just threw him a look and Ian chuckled. </p><p>"Was anyone awake when you came in?" Mickey was pulling some clothes from his drawers. </p><p>"Your dad. He asked how long I was staying. And then proceeded to ask me if I know God hates me." </p><p>"What did you say?" Mickey's voice was stiff, worrying that Ian would say something just to make his dad happy. </p><p>"I asked him if I could stay until the end of the week, hopefully my home things will be sorted. He seemed okay with it." Ian started approaching the bathroom, "So as long as that is okay?" </p><p>"Stop asking stupid questions and shower, we need to go to school sometime soon." Mickey said. </p><p>Ian just looked at Mickey and smiled before he disappeared into the bathroom. </p><p>Mickey got dressed and headed downstairs. His dad was sitting at the kitchen table reading the news paper, he was clearly getting ready to leave for work just in his suit trousers and white shirt. </p><p>"Have you thought any more about what we said?" Terry didn't look up from the paper. </p><p>"I am going to college Dad we spoke about this." Mickey replied as he pulled the box of cereal from down on top of the fridge. </p><p>"Good I'm glad we agree." </p><p>"To play soccer." Mickey added as the cereal hit the bowl. </p><p>"Do you have to do everything against my wishes?" Terry huffed. </p><p>"Not everything is about you, I want to do this for me." Mickey poured the milk onto the cereal trying to be as obnoxious as he could to piss of his dad. </p><p>"I'm glad you're not like Ian." Terry changed the subject trying to deliberately get to Mickey. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Mickey took the bait. </p><p>"You know...queer. If he was my son I would have sent him to camp." Terry looked up and looked at Mickey as he munched on the cereal loudly. </p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mickey spat. </p><p>"Being gay isn't natural Mickey, and you know it. I don't know why you're friends with him." Terry's voice was now bitter. "And what your language. You don't speak to your father like that." </p><p>"Fuck you." Mickey put the half eaten cereal on the kitchen side and stormed off up to his bedroom. </p><p>It was poorly timed, Ian was fully naked standing in the middle of Mickey's room drying himself off. </p><p>"Easy tiger, you might see something PG." Ian covered himself the best he could by getting dressed. </p><p>Mickey just went over to the bed and laid down, Ian could see something was wrong. </p><p>"Did you eat the Terry bait?" Ian didn't put a t-shirt on he just laid down next to Mickey. </p><p>"He fucking insulted you." Mickey explained. </p><p>"So what...fuck him..." Ian smiled, making Mickey smile. </p><p>Mickey leaned over and pressed his lips onto Ian's. Ian just reciprocated with a small kiss. </p><p>"I will never get over how good that feels." Mickey expressed as he pulled away. </p><p>Ian just grinned at the sensation and carried on getting his stuff ready to leave. <br/><br/></p><p>It didn’t take long for them to both leave for school, they just walked on their own.</p><p>”I need a job man…” Ian whined as him and Mickey walked side by side on the way to school.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need a job for?” Mickey pulled out a packet of cigarettes that were in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t just camp out in your house all the time and I’m not exactly welcome back home.” Ian pulled out a lighter from his own pocket and handed it to Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>“What skills have you Ian Gallagher a 17-year-old have to offer to this great world?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we talking legal jobs?” Ian laughed as he watched Mickey light the cigarette that hung out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey just raised his eyebrows at Ian, as he struggled to ignite the lighter. He admitted defeat and pulled the lighter away from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mickey questioned, “You aint selling no drugs…”</p><p> </p><p>Ian took the lighter from Mickey’s hand, who looked at Ian enough to say ‘what the fuck are you doing’, Ian lighted the lighter with one strike and held it up to Mickey’s mouth. Ian just had a proud look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry I won’t join no gangs.” Ian laughed.</p><p> </p><p>They continued walking to school, Mickey just let his thoughts brew in his own mind. Of course he worried about Ian, some major shit went on with him over the last couple of years. It was rumored that Ian had a thing with the school’s drug dealer, Mickey wasn’t sure it was true nor did Ian ever talk about. He just disappeared a lot with him during lunch time.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do about Terry?” Ian just wanted to change topic because although he had good intentions with finding a job, Mickey would never respect Ian for dancing in strip club.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve only got to make it to college,” Mickey said with some optimism. “He can suck it up till then.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you don’t let him get to you.” Ian smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a very different story before he went to prison.” Mickey expressed. “Prison reformed him into a new man.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Ian queried.</p><p> </p><p>“He was a very violent person, used to beat us when something didn’t go Terry’s way.” Mickey started to become timid and his voice was small.</p><p> </p><p>“God has made him a better person huh?” Ian noticed the shift in Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>“Well God and my great uncle’s money.” Mickey explained.</p><p>“We best hurry up other wise Kyle is going to do a triple back flip and we’ll miss it.” Ian chuckled as they sped up their pace. <br/><br/></p><p>Ian’a mind was racing, he was so happy with everything that was going on. All he could think about was the next time he’d be able to hold Mickey. Just craving a touch. Obviously he wanted to have sex with Mickey but he could wait, he waited long enough before. <br/><br/></p><p>All that Mickey was thinking about was the line of work Ian was planning to go into. He was a Gallagher it wasn’t going to be legitimate or legal. Ian didn’t need a job he could stay with him it will be all good. <br/><br/></p><p>In a real world Mickey knew that could never happen, fuck knows he couldn’t even be seen with Ian and they would have to be super careful in their house, if Terry would send Ian to conversion camp fuck knows what he’ll do it Mickey. <br/><br/></p><p>They made it to school in no time, the boys were sat in their normal spot by the bike shed. It was only Nate and Kyle there which was unusual Duke was never late and Sully always was around the whole time Mandy was around. <br/><br/></p><p>“Hey guys you alright?” Mickey greeted first, which was really unusual, Mickey wasn’t normal as upbeat as he was this morning actually talking to people. <br/><br/></p><p>“Sully and Mandy huh?” Kyle queried looking to find Mickey’s eyes. <br/><br/></p><p>“Good for them I say.” Ian chirped in who got a look from Mickey followed with a light shove from the elbow. <br/><br/></p><p>“What?” Ian joked as he rubbed the spot Mickey shoves pouting. <br/><br/></p><p>Mickey tried to hold back a laugh but accidentally let it out. <br/><br/></p><p>Nate met Ian’s eyes with his own and nodded for them to get some privacy. Ian put his hand on Mickey’s shoulder, “I’ll be two seconds.” And the two of them walked off around the corner. </p><p> </p><p>Mickey didn’t want to be accused of the jealous type, damn they weren’t even together, but Mickey felt nothing but jealous and anxious of what would happen. He knew that Ian knew nothing could ever be public between him and Mickey and he knew that Ian was ready for something a bit more. Mickey wasn’t the person to give it to him. <br/><br/></p><p>But Nate was, irregardless of whether he was moving away or not. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't take this Nate." Ian held out the box so that Nate could take it back. </p><p>"Look Ian, I wanted to give you something as a thank you gift. Not just for everything you've done for me but all them boys, the amount you do without them knowing." Nate pushed the box back to Ian. </p><p>"No, this is too much." Ian commented. </p><p>"It's the least you deserve. Does Kyle even know the amount of trouble you went to to keep him on the team?" Nate said, Ian shook his head, "No he doesn't, does he? Maybe I should tell him that you had to clean coaches car and the sports shed." </p><p>"He doesn't need to know that..." Ian looked down at the box that was in his hand. It contained the newest iPhone on the market and it wasn't the cheapest. Ian couldn't pay Nate back even if he tried. </p><p>"Ian this is not up for debate. You're taking it." </p><p>Ian just pulled Nate in for a hug, there was something different about this hug, it felt like a goodbye hug. </p><p>"You're not alone Ian." Nate simply said to him. </p><p>Ian pulled away and looked at Nate, he would be lying if he said there were no emotions there, he did like Nate, something about his dorky glasses and the way Nate was always the first one Ian would go to. </p><p>"I'm just sorry Ian." Nate started, Ian threw him a confused look. "I opened up to you about this whole thing, I've been the only person that you can be open with and now I'm fucking off." Nate laughed at the statement. "Who thought, you, Ian Gallagher, the schools fuckboy, ready for someone like me." </p><p>"Hey!" Ian lightly shoved Nate at the 'fuckboy' term. "But I'm not sorry for any of this, like not one bit. I'm thankful because you have shown me that it's okay to be open with someone. And you know, you take dick pretty well." Ian laughed and Nate joined, "But all of this is a learning curve for the pair of us. You now know you like boys and I now know I am ready for a relationship. Sort of." </p><p>Nate laughed, "Friends?" </p><p>Ian scoffed, "Stop being stupid and come on. We were never not friends." </p><p>Ian dragged Nate into his grasp with his arm and dragged him to the group. On their return everyone had arrived and gathered together. Mandy and Mickey were talking in their own little world, which was unusual. </p><p>Nate went over to Kyle and quietly spoke among themselves, Ian just leaned on a rail watching the group function in its dysfunctional way. Ian was just looking at Duke and Sully who were playing a game on a phone. </p><p>Duke looked up from Sully's phone to find Ian's eyes on him. </p><p>"So I have a free house tonight?" Duke suggested. </p><p>"No." Sully said simply. </p><p>"Few beers, Fifa tournament?" Duke added. </p><p>"Just us?" Ian asked raising his eyebrow.</p><p>"Just us. Might have the good good!" Duke teased. </p><p>"Duke the good good isn't your amateur drugs, weed isn't the good good." Kyle piped in. </p><p>"Good job you're not having any of the good good." Ian sternly looked at Kyle. </p><p>"You're boring!" Kyle protested. </p><p>"That may be so." Ian said. </p><p>"Sounds nice Dukey, what time?" Mandy chirped. </p><p>"After soccer practice?" </p><p>Everyone nodded and then dispersed their own ways as the bell rung threw the school. Ian couldn't help but watch Nate walk away. </p><p>"What was that about?" Mickey's voice came from behind Ian. </p><p>"He uh. He was saying thank you." Ian lied and wasn't sure why he did it. </p><p>"That all?" Mickey questioned knowing there was more to the situation. </p><p>"He bought me a phone." Ian was confused as he said it because he wasn't sure if and why he deserved it. </p><p>Mickey just let the jealously boil, how dare Nate be messing with Ian's feelings like this. He wasn't sure the rage was because of Ian's feelings or because Ian was showing some care towards Nate that he didn't like. </p><p>"You ready for biology?" Ian asked as they approached the class. </p><p>"I love biology, it's my favorite." Mickey replied sarcastically. </p><p>"It's because you get to sit next to me." Ian winked at Mickey and took the lead into the lab. </p><p>Ian walked to his normal seat with Mickey following behind the two of them just focusing on getting to their seats without anyone saying anything. </p><p>Ian sat down and pulled his books out and put them on the table, as he settled he started to shift uncomfortably with the feeling of a pair of eyes on him. He looked up to find, the teacher who was staring at Ian, who wasn't a teacher to Ian. It was Jimmy's fucking dad, Ian's ex, teaching his biology class. Ian's eyes just widened and noticed Ned's grin widen. </p><p>"Welcome class, I'm the new biology teacher." He announced. </p><p>"Shit." Ian mumbled and put his head down hoping that if Ian couldn't see the teacher he wouldn't be there. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian was not paying attention to the lecture given about functions of the kidney. Instead he was playing with the lid of the pen that was in his hand and his attention to what was ever outside the window. He hadn’t been listening from the start of class. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Of all the people to be at his school Ned was the last person Ian ever wanted. He goes out for one family meal with Jimmy and his parents, ends up sleeping with Jimmy’s dad and who asks him to move in with him, and after Ian said no, they just kept sleeping together whenever Ian got lonely. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ned was clingy, it was obvious he had more intentions than Ian did, he would always try and buy Ian’s affection but he was only 17. He had so much to offer the world why would he want to be with a 60 odd year old. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian felt his leg be kicked, he came out of his bubble and turned to where the kick came from. He completely forgot about Mickey sitting next to him so when he found Mickey looking at him it was nice to not be thinking about Ned. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What?” Ian whispered trying to not draw attention to them. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You were stabbing yourself with that pen Ian.” Mickey nodded towards the injury that Ian was inflicting on himself. He noticed the black dot that was sore on his hand. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Shit...” Ian expresses placing the pen on the table.</p><p> </p><p>”You been listening? We got a presentation to do on this.” Mickey was busily writing as he spoke quietly. Ian just nodded his head not really caring about the work set. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Gallagher? You listening to me?” Mickey responded to the silence. “What the fuck is going on?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian just say there uncomfortably and just thought to himself ‘the guy at the front of the room, I know him, the last conversation I ever had with him he told me he loved me, but I sort of like someone else that’s not really able to be with me because of their homophobic dad and on top of that the closest I’ve ever got to having a boyfriend he’s also leaving so no Mick I’m not listening to you.’ <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Uh, yeah, sorry, what’s the plan?” Ian spoke forgetting that he had to be quiet to not speak over the teacher. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You boys having a nice chat over there? Care to fill us all in?” Bed brought the attention to the two boys, he knew Ian would be embarrassed, Ian thought he did it on purpose. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry, carry on.” Ian expressed he put his head down once more. </p><p>Ned just nodded at Ian knowing that he had inserted his dominance. </p><p> </p><p>The class dragged on for Ian, his notes were just covered in doodles because he wasn't listening. The bell finally rang and that set Ian into 'quick I need to leave' mode, so he tried to gather his things quickly. </p><p> </p><p>"Gallagher." Ned's voice stopped him from leaving the room. "A word." </p><p> </p><p>"All good here?" Mickey asked, Ian gritted his teeth and shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Skip next period I'll see you under the bleachers." Ian got out before turning back to go towards Ned. </p><p> </p><p>"Mr Flisher. What is a doctor doing here as a biology teacher?" Ian announced loud enough for everyone to hear. </p><p>Ned didn't say anything, he just huffed and waited for the class to empty. </p><p>"Why have you stopped replying to my texts?" Ned asked firmly. </p><p> </p><p>"My phone broke. I thought I made everything clear." Ian scratched the back of his head awkwardly. </p><p>Ned just sighed and leaned on the desk for support, he looked like he was about to collapse, Ian realized he was just crying. </p><p>"I gave everything up for you. My house. My wife. My Children. And now my fucking job." Ned bitterly said to Ian. </p><p>"I didn't fucking ask you to. I think you need to leave Ned. Get out of Chicago or even US I don't give a fuck." Ian walked away. This was the last thing he needed right now. </p><p>"Ian please..." Ian heard Ned's voice call after him he just walked away. </p><p> </p><p>Ian just power walked to the place where he told Mickey to meet him. He really needed to get all of this out of his system, normally sex was his go to thing, every time something bad happen, he would find someone willing to have sex with him, Dylan, Nate. He didn't have any means of having sex not now it was too early to push Mickey into something. </p><p> </p><p>Mickey was just sitting on the floor smoking a cigarette. Ian noticed the change in Mickey's expression as soon as he arrived, it was like he lit up. Ian took a seat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Who the fuck was that?" Mickey asked taking the cigarette out of his mouth. Ian didn't think twice, he just closed the gap between them and brought Mickey's mouth to his own. This kiss was much different from others before, Ian was desperate for more, he explored Mickey's mouth with own tongue. Mickey dropped the cigarette on the floor and shifted to let Ian take charge of their bodies. </p><p>Ian lightly tugged on the back of Mickey's hair, which made Mickey moan, Mickey's hands were underneath Ian's shirt roaming Ian's back firmly. </p><p>"You actually gonna fuck me this time?" Mickey pulled away from Ian's hold. </p><p>"Do you want me to?" Ian asked sincerely, he was only holding back so he didn't push Mickey into anything he didn't want. </p><p>"Yes I fucking do." </p><p>"Fuck." Ian just moaned and crashed their lips together again. This time they were grabbing each other's bodies, Ian was kissing down Mickey's neck and lifted his t-shirt slight exposing skin that can easily be covered again, so he left a hickey there, Mickey moaned at the feeling. </p><p>"Wait two seconds." Ian pulled off of him, went over to his bag and pulled out a bottle of lube that was stashed away. </p><p>"Do I even wanna know why that's there?" Mickey chuckled. </p><p>"Just come here," Ian smiled, pulling Mickey up to his height, bringing him in for a kiss. "You know how this works right? Either you get a dick up your ass on you're putting a dick up an ass"</p><p>"I've watched porn before jesus Gallagher." Mickey joked, "I want you to fuck me." </p><p>"I like a man that knows what he wants." Ian started groping at Mickey's dick, Mickey just melted at the feeling. "Ready?" </p><p>Mickey nodded, Ian turned Mickey around and started undoing his own trousers exposing his dick, he stroked it, giving himself the relief he's been itching for, Ian lubed up his finger. </p><p>"Start touching yourself." Ian whispered into Mickey's ear. </p><p>"Why?" Mickey asked insulted, "What's the point when you're just gonna..." Mickey started but was interrupted by the feeling of Ian's finger playing with his hole. </p><p>"Now will you trust me?" Ian leaned away as he focused on the task at hand. He slowly fingered Mickey's hole, stretching him. </p><p>"Shit that is so good." Mickey moaned, Ian was satisfied with the job he had done and lubed up his dick. He positioned himself between Mickey's legs, and slowly moved his dick towards his hole. "Sure you want this?" Ian asked, Mickey just moaned and nodded his head. </p><p>Ian slowly pushed his dick into Mickey's hole, "Shit." Mickey moaned loudly. </p><p>"You good?" Ian asked, Mickey just hummed.</p><p>Ian smiled, he push himself all the way into Mickey, who groaned at the sensation, Ian just responded by rocking his hips slowly. </p><p>"Shit Gallagher, why you being gentle for?" </p><p>"I'm enjoying myself." Ian simply said, Mickey whipped his head around and Ian grinned, he the sped up, Mickey just groaned loudly. </p><p>Ian moaning at the feeling of Mickey's tight hole around his dick, Ian grabbed Mickey's hips and started speeding up. </p><p>Mickey was jacking himself off and it felt incredible, "Gallagher..." he moaned nearing his orgasm, </p><p>"Shit Mick..." Ian loving the sound of Mickey moaning his name. Ian gripped Mickey's hips harder and kept pounding. </p><p>"Fuuuuuck...." Mickey exploded, Ian came just as Mickey moaned loudly. </p><p>"Shit." Mickey expressed as he pulled his trousers on and collapsed to the floor.  </p><p>The two boys pulled themselves together and sat on the ground with about a foot between them. They didn't say anything to each other, they didn't need to. Mickey just pulled out his cigarettes and shoved one into his mouth. </p><p>"He was my ex. Sort of. We were sleeping together but then his wife found out." Ian broke the silence. </p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me Gallagher? That's how you're going to initiate conversation?" Mickey's tone was jokingly annoyed. </p><p>"You wanted to know." Ian chuckled and took the cigarette from Mickey's hand and put it to his mouth. </p><p>Mickey just chuckled, "So what you gonna do?" </p><p>Ian just shrugged his shoulders, "Drop out. Become a stripper." </p><p>Mickey wasn't sure Ian was joking, he just looked at Ian puzzled. </p><p>"I'm joking Mick, calm down." </p><p>Mickey just laughed as he took the cigarette from Ian. "What do we do now?" </p><p>"Well I have english next period so..." Ian started, Mickey just punched him in the arm. "Ow, what..." </p><p>"You know what, you know I didn't mean that," Mickey breathed the smoke out of his lungs. </p><p>"My strategy to dealing with this shit is not deal with it." Ian calmly said, it was like everything going on was not relevant. </p><p>Mickey just chuckled slightly and looked over to Ian who was already looking him, the two of them smiled at each other. </p><p>"Come on let's go." Ian stood up dragging Mickey with him. </p><p>"You literally are going to deal with this by going to english." Mickey looked at Ian with narrow eyes. </p><p>"Yes. Come on." Ian dragged Mickey off to their next period. </p><p>Whatever was going on between them it was nice, it wasn't awkward nor were they any different to what they normally are. It was a nice feeling because they knew it was going to be hard for them to develop this relationship they were building but neither of them let that bother them. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school day was long and soccer practice was difficult maybe it was because Ian's head wasn't fully in the game. </p><p>They were all getting changed out of kits and it was very difficult for both Mickey and Ian to not look at each other's bodies as they stripped. </p><p>"Oh shit." Kyle huffed pulling Ian's and Mickey's eyes off of each other and onto him. </p><p>"You okay?" Ian asked first. </p><p>"I gotta go home tonight. Dad's called a family meeting." </p><p>"He find your weed stash again?" Mickey asked very seriously. </p><p>"Let's hope not. Sorry Duke gonna have to ditch tonight." Kyle just starting quickly packing his shit. </p><p>"No harm bro, just come out alive." Duke laughed. </p><p>They all got their things together and started to head to Duke's. </p><p>"Where's Dylan Ian?" Duke teased Ian just shoved into him lightly. </p><p>"If you must know he moved to Canada." Ian sounded cocky. </p><p>"Oh long distance, didn't know that was your thing." Duke was still bantering Ian so Ian played along with it all. </p><p>"You know me, the long distance relationship kinda guy." Ian chuckled, Duke just chuckled with him. "How come you have a free house?" </p><p>"My dad took my brother fishing because he is doing badly at school, so dad is going to talk to him see what's going on." Duke explained. </p><p>"I've always wondered what it's like to have parents that give a shit about you." Ian jokingly said. </p><p>Duke just laughed, he then stopped and felt a vibrate in his pocket, he whipped his phone out and it was Sully calling him. That was the moment Duke realised Sully wasn't with them. </p><p>"Sully. Where are you?" Duke narrowed his eyes in confusion. </p><p>"Depends who it is." </p><p>"Have you asked the boys?" </p><p>"They ain't gonna be happy Sully" </p><p>Before Duke got the chance to say bye the line shut off and Duke pulled the phone away from his face and slid into his pocket. </p><p>"He's bringing Mandy." </p><p>"Like mandy or my Mandy." Mickey asked hoping that it would be the drug ,or than his sister that way he knew Sully wouldn't be messing with his sister. </p><p>"The person Mandy," Duke laughed and lead the boys up to his house. </p><p>Mickey and Nate sat themselves in front of the TV, Nate passing Mickey a controller, who took it. Ian and Duke walked over to 'the drawer', some weird reason Ian was the only one who knew how to roll proper joints out of the lot of them so Duke handed Ian all the stuff and he took himself the the table that was at the edge of the room and got on with his set task. Duke headed towards the drinks fridge that sat in the pool house and distributed beer to everyone. </p><p>"Who's winning?" Ian was finishing up and looked over to the sofa where Nate and Mickey were intensely trying to beat each other. </p><p>"Not me." Nate said it frustrated, Mickey just chuckled proudly. </p><p>"Oh look Sully and Mandy are coming." Duke announced and headed to the door to let them in, Duke opened the door and grinned at both of them. </p><p>"Did Sully forget the memo no girlfriends?" Nate joked.</p><p>"No fair, Ian had his girlfriend at practice last week." Sully joined in with the joke, Ian just shot a look up to Sully as he was rolling the paper together. </p><p>"Welcome Mandy, we plan to sit around play fifa, drink beer and smoke weed, this is what we do on boys night. Fun huh?" Nate was being sarcastic but to Mickey, Sully and Duke that was their idea of fun. </p><p>"Thanks for letting me join I know how important boys night is." Mandy smiled and slid onto the sofa next to Mickey. </p><p>Ian then stood up from the table and passed Duke the couple of joints he had made up, "Thanks. What one do you want?" Duke always offered Ian first choice as he rolled them. </p><p>Ian just held one out that he made for himself, "Thanks Dukey." Ian grinned and made his way to the sofa where the action was happening. The sofa was full so he sat on the floor in front of it next to Mickey, he wasn't sure if it was accidental or not. </p><p>Ian's body clattered against Mickey's knees who grinned at the contact. </p><p>"Nate give me that controller. Fuck me, learn to play the game." Ian huffed holding out his hand for Nate to give him the controller. </p><p>"Fine." Nate defeated and launched the controller at Ian who managed to catch it awkwardly still holding the join in his hand. </p><p>"Why do you always give him the controller Nate I actually like winning." Mickey laughed. </p><p>"Duke you got any food?" Mandy looked over to Duke who was by the door smoking a cigarette, he reached down into his bag that was on the floor and chucked Mandy some doritos that he hadn't eaten during the day. "Thanks," she grinned and started munching away. </p><p>Mickey dipped his hand into the bag that Mandy was eating from, who just rolled her eyes at the action. </p><p>Ian become fully focused onto the video game, he knew it was just a game, but he excelled in the sport it would be embarrassing if he couldn't pass around the back on a game. </p><p>"Who's gonna be the new goal keeper when Nate leaves?" Sully asked, Nate just looking at him. </p><p>"Gonna replace me already?" </p><p>"Yes Nate you have a key position." Sully sarcastically replied. </p><p>"Why don't you do it Mick?" Mandy chirped in, Mickey was too engrossed in the game to be fully listening. </p><p>"What have you signed me up for now?" Mickey turned his head as the interval played that Ian got a goal. </p><p>"Replace Nate." Mandy simply stated. </p><p>Both Ian and Mickey smiled to themselves, Nate had been replaced by Mickey, not that anyone would already know that, the whole situation was ironic and the two of them secretly grinned at the irony. </p><p>"Yeah Mick, you should." Ian added still with a devilish grin on his face. </p><p>"You just don't want me on the field attacking your ankles Gallagher." Mickey laughed as he lightly shoved Ian with his legs. </p><p>"Ian will you show me how to play?" Mandy asked with a playful look in her eyes. </p><p>"Course. Come sit here and I'll show you what to do." Ian offered for Mandy to sit in front of him, but she just took her place on his lap. She looked over and saw Mickey watch as she comfortably sat on Ian. </p><p>Ian put Mandy's hands on the controller and held his over hers, "Watch the ball, push that...move over there...now pass to that guy..." Ian was instructing her as he guided her hands. </p><p>Mickey just sat over them two watch as Ian's hands were all over Mandy's knowing that Mandy was play some sort of twisted game. </p><p>"I wouldn't have this Sully, he's all over your girl." Mickey jokingly alarmed Mandy's lover in hope he would be genuinely jealous so she would get off of Ian. </p><p>"Mandy if you can make that guy love vagina you crack on girl, I'll pay you 100 bucks if you're successful." Sully looked up from his phone watching Mandy and Ian. </p><p>Ian chuckled and leaned into Mandy's ear, "You've just passed to him, and now...he's gonna score. Well done, I'm now losing." Ian chuckled. </p><p>"You're just a rubbish teacher." Mandy protested and then she got up off of him and sat back down next to Mickey. </p><p>Ian smiled at his victory as the game ended, he took a mouthful of beer and stood up and winked at Mickey. "Where's your coat Mick?" Ian asked as he looked for the packet of cigarettes in Mickey's possession. </p><p>"By the door." Mickey pointed to it, "You're gonna want this." Mickey held out a lighter for Ian to take. </p><p>"Thanks loser." Ian took the lighter from Mickey who stuck his middle finger up at Ian as he removed the lighter. </p><p>Ian just stood by the door and started smoking his cigarette, he was just thinking about how he got in this position, he didn't have what his friends had, he was much more poorer than all his friends but yet he managed to make it into a popular group at school and have a solid friendship group. </p><p>"Penny for your thoughts?" It was Nate's voice that pulled Ian out of his thoughts. </p><p>"Uh, just family shit you know." Ian made up a lie it was easier to lie. </p><p>"You set your phone up yet?" Nate nodded to Ian's bag that sat across the room. </p><p>"It hasn't left the box, are you sure you don't wanna take it back to the shop?" Ian asked. </p><p>"No it's for you." Nate smiled, he felt like talking to Ian was different and much harder than it needed to be. "I'm gonna go see if I can win against Mandy." </p><p>"Ha." Ian said and smiled as he turned his head to look at the setting sun and returning to his thoughts. </p><p>It wasn't long before Ian was disturbed again, this time by Mickey who held out his hand to take the cigarette that Ian was smoking. </p><p>"You know she did that intentionally?" Ian quietly said so only Mickey could hear. </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." Mickey knew exactly what Ian was talking about. </p><p>"You're so cute when you're jealous." Ian swung his arm around Mickey pulled their bodies closer. </p><p>Ian just finished the beer that was in his hand and walked over to the bin that was outside. "That was quick." Mickey commented. </p><p>"I was thirsty." Ian winked again and walked off to join the clan who were cheering Mandy on because she was somehow winning. </p><p>"Sure you are." Mickey muttered as he finished the cigarette that Ian started. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mandy was cuddled into Sully chest and they were both interested in Sully's phone, maybe it was a game or something. </p><p>Ian was sitting at the table where he spent the beginning of the night, looking over jealous of the PDA because he knew he would never get that especially with Mickey. </p><p>Mickey and Duke were just sitting close to the TV as one of them were playing COD. </p><p>"Over there...he's gone behind..." Ian wasn't really paying attention to them he just picked the box up off of the table that Nate had given to him and started unwrapping it. He sort of become in his own world as he was setting the phone up to become his own. </p><p>Mickey was now looking at Ian who wasn't paying attention the blue eyes that stuck to his every movement. </p><p>"Mick!" Duke's voice dragged Mickey back into the game and it became apparent that Mickey was the one with the controller. </p><p>"Sorry..." Mickey's eyes whipped around to the TV. </p><p>"Hey, I'm sorry about Casey." Duke knew Mickey's mind was somewhere else and thought it was best to comfort him as best as possible. </p><p>"Shit I forgot about that shit." Mickey expressed and big 'Defeat' came on the screen, he chucked the controller on the floor and walked over to the drinks fridge and pulled out a beer. </p><p>In one swift movement, he cracked the can open and downed the cold beverage like it was nothing. </p><p>"Anyone want one?" Mickey offered as he threw the empty can in the bin. </p><p>"Yes please Mick." Mandy looked over to him and smiled. </p><p>"I'm good thanks." Nate whipped his head from the door frame he was leaning on. </p><p>Mickey looked over to Ian and their eyes locked, Ian grinned and nodded, Mickey launched one in Ian's direction for him to catch. Ian managed to catch it by leaning out of his chair slightly. </p><p>"Thank god you don't play football Mick your throw is..." Ian chuckled a bit too hard. </p><p>Mickey just shoved his middle finger up to him, he passed Mandy her beer as he sat next to her. </p><p>"Thank you." Mandy seemed weirdly happy which was unusual for Mickey too see but he was happy for her, she deserved to be happy. "What you gonna do about Dad?" Her head went from Sully onto Mickey's shoulder who just accepted it and leaned into his sisters consolation. </p><p>"When have I ever listened to what that prick has said to me?" Mickey cracked open his beer. </p><p>"Maybe you should run away that'll teach him." Mandy giggled as she took a sip from her own beer. </p><p>"I've got 3 months Mand. Just need to get through fucking school without punching that new biology teacher." Mickey held the beer to his mouth and watched Ian as he spoke who didn't react to the threat to his former lover. </p><p>"He is a bit of a prick isn't he?" Mandy added. "What college you going to?" </p><p>"One far away enough from here." Mickey chuckled leaning his head onto Mandy's a bit more. "Have you thought about it?" </p><p>"Massachusetts." </p><p>"Shit you ain't wasting no time." Mickey looked down to his sister. </p><p>"Next year will be our first birthday apart." Mandy commented quietly. </p><p>"Fuck. It will be." Mickey expressed. "Good job we aren't identical or anything apparently there is like some separation anxiety or something when you spend too long away from your twin." </p><p>"What you and Mandy are twins?!" Sully exclaimed in shock. </p><p>Ian, Mandy and Mickey all looked at him with burning eyes, "Why else would be in the same year?" Mandy asked, Mickey's eyes narrowed. </p><p>"Choose your next words carefully, that's my parents Sully..." Mickey interrupted before Sully could make a smart ass comment about their parents. </p><p>"You're so unobservant Sully." Ian stood up from his seat and walked over to the sofa where Mickey and Mandy were sitting. He nodded over to the door holding the joint out, getting them to both join him. </p><p>"I'm alright thanks Ian," Mandy removed her head from Mickey's shoulder and went back to Sully. </p><p>Mickey stood up and followed Ian out.  </p><p>"What's the time?" Ian asked as he lead them both out to sit near the pool that was in Duke's garden. </p><p>"Just gone midnight." Mickey sat down next to the pool with his back leaning against the decking that brought them down to the pools level. </p><p>"Shit," Ian mumbled and he sat next to Mickey. They both were sitting facing the calm water. "Can I borrow your lighter?" Ian asked holding out his hand as he was inspecting the joint that he rolled a while ago. </p><p>"Do I need to get you your own lighter?" Mickey raised his eyebrows at Ian, </p><p>"What is with you buying me shit?" Ian took the lighter that Mickey passed to him, he started lighting it as he held it in his mouth. </p><p>"So Nate can buy you shit and I can't?" Mickey's words sounded offended. </p><p>"It's not like that." Ian passed Mickey the joint. </p><p>"Seems like it." Mickey took in the air and held it in his lungs, his eyes met Ian's who seemed lost for words, Mickey blew it out of his nose. "That's what I thought Gallagher." </p><p>"You deserve the world Mick, and I can't give that too you. I don't have a fancy house with a steady income and I can't be letting you buy me shit because I want to be able to give it back. It frustrating knowing I can't." Ian's head sunk. </p><p>"You don't owe me shit." Mickey offered the joint to Ian with a small nudge in the arm to take it back. "Hey." Mickey searched for Ian's eyes in hope of consoling the boy. </p><p>Ian looked up to find Mickey's eyes burning into him, Mickey just closed the distance between the two of them and placed his lips onto Ian's, who happily kissed back. </p><p>"Shitheads!" Mandy's voice lead the boys pulling quickly away from each other and looking over the decking to find her. Mandy just stood by the door, "You ready to head home? Sully'll take you." </p><p>"Give us a sec." Mickey shouted over and handed the joint to Ian. </p><p> </p><p>"Are they always like that?" Sully whispered as he nodded to the mirror pointing to the back seat. Mandy turned around and looked at the two boys who were sleeping on each other. </p><p>"Only when they get high." Mandy grinned as she turned back around into her seat. </p><p>"You think they are like friend soul mates or something...I would love to find a friend that cares for me the way they care about each other..." Sully looked over to Mandy and smiled. </p><p>"They are basically a married couple..." Mandy said. </p><p>"So Massachusetts huh?" Sully asked and put his hand on Mandy's knee who smiled at the contact. </p><p>"I doubt I'll even get in." Mandy admitted. </p><p>"Hey." Sully expressed, "You're a smart girl Mandy..." </p><p>Mandy just lowered her head shyly. </p><p>Sully looked ahead and started to slow as he approached the Milkovich house. </p><p>Sully stopped the car and looked at Mandy who was smiling at him. "Thank you for tonight." Sully grinned. </p><p>"I've always wondered what boys night was." Mandy smiled at him. </p><p>"I would rather spend a night with you Mandy." Sully admitted, Mandy bowed her head in embarrassment. </p><p>"Hey douchebags! We're home!" Mandy shouted started violently shaking Mickey's knees. </p><p>"Can't you be more nice?" Mickey asked groggily lightly shoving Ian awake. </p><p>"Go inside. Now." Mandy demanded. </p><p>"Thanks for the ride Sully." Ian got out of the car still half asleep. Mickey just shoved his middle finger up up to Mandy. </p><p>The two of them watched as Ian lazily walked up to the house, Mickey wrapping Ian around him carrying him up to the house. Ian just buried his head into Mickey's neck as the walked up to the house. </p><p>"Do you think they will get married one day?" Sully's head turned to watch the two of them. </p><p>"I hope so." Mandy grinned, Sully's head turned to Mandy. "I had a really nice tonight." </p><p>Mandy leaned over and kissed Sully on the cheek, she then pulled away and gathered her things to get out of the car. </p><p>"I'll come pick you up tomorrow." Sully offered, Mandy just gave him that smile that you could never know what was on her mind, was she going to be there for him to pick her up...who knew? </p><p>Mandy skipped up to the house deliberately not turning back to look at the boy who was clearly watching her. </p><p>Mandy quietly locked the door behind her and walked up the stairs to find Mickey struggling with Ian's heavy body. </p><p>"Ian...Ian..." he was whispering trying to guide Ian to his room. </p><p>"Need a hand?" Mandy offered, Mickey just nodded to the door handle to say get the door and mouthed 'thank you' to her. </p><p>Mickey lead Ian to the bed, who collapsed easily. </p><p>"You smell good by the way." Ian tiredly spoke, Mickey just turned to find Ian's body curled up on his bed, he just smiled at the sight. </p><p>"Move over, let me in." Mickey quietly sad as he squeezed into the bed next to Ian, who let him in, wrapped his arms around Mickey and kissed him on the forehead. </p><p>"G'night Mick." </p><p>"Night Gallagher." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian was the first to wake to the sound of the alarm that was next to him. He rolled away from Mickey to turn the alarm and rolled back over. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He wrapped his arm around Mickey and pulled him closer to his chest and Ian buried his head into his neck. Mickey hummed at the feeling and just held Ian tight. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Extra cuddly today Gallagher?” Mickey commented not wanting Ian to stop but equally didn’t want his dad to walk in on them. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You love it.” Ian chuckled trying to keep Mickey’s body as close to his. “You gonna be quiet?” Ian whispered into Mickey’s ear. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Depends.” Mickey said and with that Ian rolled him over so Mickey was on his back. He started planting kisses down Mickey’s body. “Shit Ian.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Quiet Mick.” Ian looked up from his position between Mickey’s legs. Ian started stroking Mickey’s length, making him as hard as possible. He then pulled his dick out of the top of his boxers and continued to stroke him.</p><p>Ian looked up to find Mickey staring down at Ian, Ian just put his index finger to his lip, then started licking at Mickey’s dick. He started licking the head faster, Mickey moaned slightly. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian then sunk his mouth onto the full length of Mickey’s dick, sucking it quite passionately. “Fuck...” Mickey let out, Ian just lightly squeezed Mickey’s thigh to remind him to be quiet. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian’s mouth was working on Mickey’s dick as Mickey pulled at Ian’s hair lightly. Ian pulled off of Mickey’s dick and quietly said “You taste so good.” And replaced Mickey’s dick back into his mouth sucking just as hard. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Fuck I’m close...” This was Ian’s queue to suck faster, as he sped up he felt the warm liquid fill his mouth, he tried to watch Mickey unfold as much as possible but he was also focused on giving Mickey a good high. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He swallowed all the cum in his mouth and wiped the corner of his mouth. He then crawled back up the bed and laid down next to Mickey. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“We should go get ready we have to leave in 30 minutes.” Ian grinned as he looked over to Mickey who was clearly still in the after-orgasm glow. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Can I have one of those every morning?” Mickey laughed as he curled up into Ian’s side who chuckled as the gesture. </p><p>Ian looked over to his phone that on the cabinet, he rolled over and turned the screen on. </p><p>He had tonnes of notifications from numbers that he hadn't saved and it didn't help that he was added to their group chat last night and everyone was talking about meeting up early this morning. The fact was Ian was more than happy to stay in bed with Mickey the entire day but he knew he had to go to school. </p><p>"You think maybe you could be the new goalie?" Ian looked down to the boy that was wrapped in his arms. </p><p>"Fuck off if I know man," Mickey replied, </p><p>"Why don't you practice tonight?" </p><p>"You just want to spend more time with me Gallagher," Mickey responded as he started getting out of Ian's clutches. </p><p>"Oh shit I forgot that I'll be down that end." Ian pulled a t-shirt over his head that was found on the floor. </p><p>Mickey just shoved his middle finger up at Ian as he was putting clothes on himself. </p><p>Ian was fully dressed by the time Mickey was pulling on some jeans, he was just going through his phone catching up on everything he had missed. </p><p>One thing that stuck out to Ian was that Mandy had changed her profile picture on Facebook to a picture of her, Ian and Sully, it was meant to be a picture of her and Ian but Sully had photo bombed it. As he scrolled down further Dylan had posted a picture of him at his new school, he seemed happy and that made Ian happy. </p><p>'Anyone know where I put my boots?' </p><p>Came at the top of Ian's phone, it was in the group chat that the boys were in. He clicked on the notification and watched as the screen fill calling Kyle an idiot. Ian concluded that was Kyle's number so he saved it to his phone. </p><p>"Mick did you see where Kyle had his boots last?" Ian looked up at Mickey who was fixing up his hair with a comb. </p><p>"The fuck if I know..." Mickey huffed and didn't turn around. Ian grinned and started filming and he held the phone up to Mickey. </p><p>"What did you say Mick?" Ian asked, </p><p>"I don't fucking know where Kyle's shoes are and I don't give a fuck...." Mickey turned to face and Ian, Ian stopped filming as soon as, "You're a prick." </p><p>Ian just sent it into the group chat laughing at Mickey as he looked at Ian with a disapproving look. </p><p>"I will kill you Gallagher..." Mickey expressed. </p><p>"Sure you will." Ian left the room and headed towards Mandy's room. The door to the room was open and Mandy was no where to be found. "Where's Mandy?" he called into Mickey's room. </p><p>"The fuck if I know, let me use my spider senses to reach out to her." Mickey followed Ian as they both headed down the stairs. </p><p>"Let me know when you find her." Ian chuckled he put his jacket on as he grinned at Mickey. </p><p>"You're so funny Ian. Ever thought of being a comedian?" </p><p>"I would but there isn't enough balls involved." Ian winked at Mickey as he left the house. </p><p>"Christ." Mickey muttered disappointed at the joke, he followed Ian pulling the door closed. </p><p>Ian held out Mickey's cigarettes for Mickey to take one, Mickey looked down to the box and took it out of Ian's hand. "I think you'll find they're mine." </p><p>Ian just laughed to him and held his cigarette in his mouth ready for Mickey to hold his lighter to it. </p><p>"What's the deal with that teacher?" Mickey asked testing the waters of the topic, he knew if Ian didn't want to talk about something he wouldn't. </p><p>"I've told him to leave me alone." Ian expressed as he exhaled some smoke, "But I think he can get me a job." </p><p>That sentence unsettled Mickey a lot. </p><p>"What job?" </p><p>"I need to go get a fake ID first." </p><p>This whole thing made Mickey's skin crawl. </p><p>Sometimes Ian's vague conversation was one of his qualities that made him perfect for Mickey but right now, Mickey would do anything for Ian to stop being so vague. </p><p>Mickey was so drowned out by his own thoughts he hadn't noticed Ian on the phone, Ian was talking quietly but he knew the jist of the conversation. </p><p>"Can you get me 2?" </p><p>"A friend." </p><p>"Come on Liam..."</p><p>"100 and a blowjob? That's a lot." Ian chuckled. </p><p>"100 and I'll meet you outside school, I got soccer tonight so come around 5." </p><p>"Thanks Liam." </p><p>Ian smiled and hung up the phone and turned to Mickey as he sucked on his cigarette. </p><p>"What's wrong with yours Ian?" Mickey asked referring to the ID Ian currently had. </p><p>"I can't be Ian Gallagher at this job." Ian stubbed out his cigarette as the school came into sight. </p><p>"What the fuck is that meant to mean?" </p><p>Ian grinned and walked off leaving the conversation, he approached the group of boys that were just waiting for Ian and Mickey. </p><p>"Still grumpy?" Duke expressed as the two of them approached the group, Ian chuckled slightly, Mickey just put his middle finger up to Duke. "Ian you really don't look after Mick in the morning do you...he is always in a bad mood when he gets here." </p><p>"Lack of sex." Kyle simply added as he looked up from the game Sully was playing on his phone. </p><p>"It's Ian's bad jokes I have to suffer." Mickey added to the banter, "They make me want to kill him and then myself." </p><p>"Hey you'd miss them." Ian winked at Mickey. "Hey Kyle. What you doing after practice?" </p><p>"Depends what you want me for." Kyle looked at Ian and narrowed his eyes. </p><p>Ian gave a small nod enough to give Kyle the amount of information he needed. "I'm gonna take you to Paris." Ian joked so that no one would question the situation. </p><p>"Hey! I wanted to go to Paris!" Nate chimed in. </p><p>"Sorry Nate, Kyle is better looking." Ian chuckled as Nate pulled a pout. </p><p>"I knew it!" Kyle celebrated, "I knew out of you fuckers Ian would go for me! I'm gay heaven!" Kyle was shouting with pride, he was genuinely happy about Ian's joke, Ian didn't know if he was being serious. "Ian, I don't like cock but you're worth it." </p><p>"Alright calm down Kyle, we all know Mickey is Ian's first choice." Duke stomped on Kyle's parade. </p><p>"No way!" Kyle turned to look at Ian, Ian shrugged his shoulders and kept his mouth shut, Mickey just laughed. </p><p>"It's okay Kyle, you can have him." Mickey looked at Ian, who's eyes were locked onto his. </p><p>It was at that moment that all of this settled with Ian, he knew that all of this was fake. He could never be with Mickey, he could never be honest with any of his friends, his family. That moment Ian realized that Mickey would never admit to anyone that he was gay let alone with Ian. That moment Ian's eyes locked onto Mickey's he knew that he couldn't be happily with Mickey no matter how much he loved him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Ian." Kyle called after Ian as they dispersed to go to their final period. </p><p>"You alright Kyle." Ian simply stated as he slowed down for Ian to catch up. </p><p>"Why you going to see Liam tonight?" Kyle asked. </p><p>"He tell you?" Ian asked raising his eyebrows at him. </p><p>"I guessed. You won't go see Liam with Mick, and you don't trust Duke, you've been sleeping with Nate so things there is awkward and Sully is unreliable." Kyle quickly let out. </p><p>"How the fuck did you know?" </p><p>"You had sex hair when you and Nate were late together." Kyle explained. </p><p>"Shit, everyone else know?" </p><p>Kyle nodded. "So what do you want from Liam?" </p><p>"Shhh, no one knows Kyle, I can't have anyone knowing." Ian walked passed the class that he was meant to be in, "Come on lets skip." </p><p>The two boys went to their usual spot and it was just them two there, which was unexpected, it was last period someone was bound to be here. </p><p>"Have you met the new biology teacher?" Ian asked as they sat down on the floor. </p><p>"Old dude?" Kyle asked. </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"He is a character huh?" Kyle chuckled as he started tucking at the weeds coming out of the ground. </p><p>"He was my ex." Ian started, "He asked me to dance at his club." </p><p>"What like strip club?" Kyle's eyes widened. </p><p>"Yeah." Ian simply said, "It's good money Kye." </p><p>"What do you need money for Ian?" Kyle asked knowing there was something bigger here than what Ian was leading on. </p><p>"I gotta get out of here." </p><p>"What do you mean?" Kyle narrowed his eyebrows. </p><p>"I can't live at Mickey's forever." Ian had a good point and Kyle didn't really know what to argue. </p><p>"Don't do anything stupid Ian, we need you." Kyle smiled looking up to Ian who didn't look the best happy. </p><p>"You can't tell Mickey. He already thinks it's fishy I'm going to Liam's later." Ian said.</p><p>"You gonna give him a reason to be worried?" Kyle was worried about his friend now. </p><p>"He just thinks I'm going to be dealing drugs." Ian explained. </p><p>"Well hey, I'll buy drugs." Kyle tried to make light of the situation. Ian chuckled, the two of them just sat there enjoying each others company until the end of the school day happened. </p><p>"Hey did you find your boots?" Ian asked as they approached the changing rooms for practice. </p><p>"Nah, Nate said I left them in the lockers last night." Kyle pushed his way into the changing room. </p><p>Everyone was already in kit waiting for their captain and Kyle. </p><p>"Where you two been?" Nate winked at Ian. </p><p>"Kyle already told you this morning, I only have eyes for him." Ian stripped his clothes, everyone chuckled, everyone but Mickey. </p><p>"Milkovich you going in goal?" Duke asked from across the room. </p><p>Mickey looked up to Ian who was obviously avoiding eye contact with the boy. </p><p>"If you don't mind Nate?" Mickey then looked over to Nate who was shrugging his shoulders. </p><p>"Oh by the way, Ian can't shoot so, it's gonna be easy." Nate joked to Ian who was doing the laces up on his shoes, Ian just held his middle finger in the air. </p><p>"Nate you always say this but not only is he the striker he is the captain so he must be semi decent." Sully intervened. </p><p>"It's coz he gets distracted by my butt," Kyle added as he started stretching. </p><p>They all headed out to the field, the coach was on the way to the lockers but the boys passed him as they were on the way out. </p><p>"Eager boys, that's what I like to see." Coach expressed as they run off with the coach following behind. They all huddled into the middle of the field, "We have a fixture next week, nothing important just a friendly match, keep you boys in the game." </p><p>"Anyone we know Coach?" Sully had a ball on his feet that he was keeping up in the air. </p><p>"You played them before but you lost so, we gotta do better." The coach explained, "Nathan Riley, I believe you are leaving soon." </p><p>"That's right coach. Going to Florida with my dad." </p><p>"Didn't ask for a life story Riley. We need someone to replace your position." </p><p>"Mickey said he will do it." Sully interrupted once more. </p><p>"Sullivan you're very chatty today, Milkovich get in the goal and find some gloves." Coach instructed, "Gallagher, you gotta hold this group of yours together, we need some decent soccer." </p><p>“Got it coach.” Ian smiled and ran off with a ball between his feet and the others followed quickly. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian kicked the ball up in the air and then volleyed the ball over to Sully, who by Ian’s shock managed to catch it. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“So how do we wanna play this next match? I think we’ll have Nate and Sully in defence, Duke do you think you could play up top?” Ian looked over to the boy who looked shocked. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Me?” Duke pointed his finger at himself. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“No Duke, the other Duke.” Mickey sarcastically joked, Ian just smiled slightly. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Are you sure Ian, aren’t you the man for the job?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’ve not been at the top of my game recently and anyway, I’m fitter than you, I’ll happily play middle and run up and down the field.” Ian expressed. “Kyle I want you to play attacking mid,” </p><p>“Are you sure this is gonna work Gallagher?” Mickey raised his eyebrow at Ian, who was clearly in thought. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Nope. But it’ll have to do.” Ian expressed. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Duke you go with Mick and start shooting, that will do you good practicing.” Ian looked over to the goal, he set it up that way purposely he didn’t want to be with Mickey. He didn’t want any chance to be with him alone. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Right I suppose we’re gonna need to think passing and pace.” Ian watched Mickey and Duke walk off to the goal, not sure if he should have been intently watching as much as he was. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ian!” Sully voice was trying to pull Ian’s mind back to Earth. “Ian!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Fuck, let’s go.” Ian jogged off to the other end of the field passing the ball between the boys as they did. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ian just spent the most of practice glancing to the other end of the field where Mickey stood. Wanting nothing more than to wrap his arm around the shorter boy and kiss him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys were in the locker room sitting on the benches, all gasping for breath and untying their boots. </p><p>"You did good today Gallagher." Mickey tried, something hasn't been alright with Ian all afternoon, but they seemed fine this morning, more than fine. </p><p>"Huh, thanks." Ian smiled looking up to Mickey, it was a weak smile and Mickey knew it was an attempt to convince him everything is okay. </p><p>"You still going to meet Liam tonight?" Mickey asked, all the boys look up at Ian, knowing that when this Liam kid was involved something wasn't right. </p><p>"I'm gonna go with Kyle," Ian nodded over to Kyle, who was turned around to stay out of their conversation. </p><p>"You wanna get pizza?" Mickey asked, Ian shook his head. </p><p>"I'll probably grab some food out, I don't know if I'll be back tonight." Ian wasn't sure where he was gonna go but he knew he needed some space from Mickey so he could figure this thing out. </p><p>"Okay." Mickey expressed in a way that said 'this is not okay but whatever', the more their conversation went on Mickey knew something was wrong but this was not the time and place to talk about it. </p><p> </p><p>All the boys had got changed and Ian was locking up the lockers when he was approached by Kyle. </p><p>"You need a place to crash Ian?" </p><p>Ian looked at Kyle with such an appreciated look, and mouthed 'thank you' to him. </p><p>"It's the least I can do after you polished coaches shoes just to keep me in the team..." </p><p>Ian looked at him confused, Kyle just had a dirty grin on his face. "Nate?" </p><p>"Nate told me everything." Kyle chuckled, the two headed to Duke's car which had a little debriefing of the night there. </p><p>Ian and Kyle joined, "Liam will be here at any point so we gotta dip guys, see ya." Ian and Kyle just walked down to the school gates awaiting their 'friend'. </p><p>"What's going on with Ian tonight? Wants to play center? Ignoring Mick?" Sully said drawing the groups attention to the tall ginger standing at the gates. </p><p>"Fuck if I know." Mickey felt as thought the group expected him to be Ian's mother. </p><p>Duke just looked at Nate who was staring at the back of Mickey's head, "Come on guys I'll take you home. Bye Sully." </p><p>Nate, Mickey and Duke got into the car and Sully dispersed into his own car. </p><p>The tensions in the car was high, Duke could feel it, it was radiating off of Nate. </p><p>"You boys happy with your new positions?" Duke tried to diffuse the situation the best he could, he wasn't too sure what was going on. </p><p>"Nate won't be around much longer to get comfortable." Mickey seemed annoyed that Nate was leaving, or at least came across that way. </p><p>"Mick, come on, don't be like that." Duke expressed, "I thought you were good in goal, Gallagher made the right call." </p><p>"It was either you or Sully. And we need a goal keeper that spends the majority of the game up right." Nate tried to participate in the conversation without expressing his worry for Ian's well being. </p><p>"Nate I can't get any closer without Kelly thinking I'm stalking her, so you'll have to walk the rest of the way, thanks for tonight." Duke expressed as he pulled the car up a couple of blocks away from Nate's. Nate got out of the car and walked to the drivers window. </p><p>"Thanks Duke." Nate expressed, Duke just hung his fist out of the window, Nate fist pumped him and walked to his house. </p><p>"That Kelly still on your case?" Mickey asked climbing into the front of the car. </p><p>"What's going on with you and Gallagher Mick?" Duke didn't start the car, he turned the engine off and put the radio on. </p><p>Mickey didn't say anything, he wanted to, he wanted to talk to someone about everything, but it was dangerous and he knew he couldn't trust anyone but Ian. </p><p>"If you can't tell me, that's fine, but you need to at least talk to him. Him and Kyle are probably not a good mix around Liam. To me this seems like a fuck you, last time him and Kyle went awol, they both ended up arrested carrying class a's on them and I don't think we need a rerun of what happened." Duke looked at Mickey, this was what Mickey needed, he wanted Ciara to tell him to man up and admit he wanted a relationship with Ian, but someone needed to tell him to sort his shit out. </p><p>"He's his own person, he can do whatever the fuck he wants." Mickey simply said. </p><p>"Last time Mick he had Fiona and Lip but it doesn't even look like he's got them at the moment." Duke started the engine and started towards the Milkovich house. </p><p>"He's only getting fake IDs this time Duke." Mickey said not sure if he was trying to convince himself or Duke. </p><p>"Last time he was only getting a fake ID." </p><p>The whole journey Mickey just sat in silence from that point on and thought about last time Ian went off of the rails, this was before he found soccer. Ian needed money for his family, the only quick convenient way he gathered money was through selling himself, then he found Liam, who pointed him in the direction of escorting. Something went wrong one day and Kyle and Ian went to meet Liam who asked them to pick up a bag of pills, in exchange for one each, they both then got caught with a bag of drugs on them and pinging off of their tits. </p><p>It was a rough time for Ian. </p><p>He needed money then, and now it seems he is only do this for money too. Mickey couldn't figure out why Ian needed the money so badly. </p><p>Duke stopped outside of the Milkovich and looked at Mickey enough to say 'you can do this', the two didn't say anything and Mickey walked up to his house. He unlocked the door expecting at least his dad to be intergating him as soon as he walked through the door, instead there was a note on the phone, 'gone out x' in Mandy's handwriting and the answering machine as flashing. </p><p>"Me and your mother have gone to Texas. We have long court dates so don't know when we'll be home. We will talk colleges when we are back." </p><p>Terry's voice filled the room as Mickey took his shoes off and coat, he headed to the kitchen and headed to the fridge. </p><p>He just pulled a slice of left over pizza out and started eating it as he headed to living room, he slumped onto the sofa and turned to xbox on and started playing fifa in the dark, all alone. </p><p>Mickey wasn't sure what time it was when his phone started ringing beside him, "Two seconds boys." He said the boys that he was in an xbox party in with. </p><p>"Hello?" He answered without checking the caller ID, </p><p>"Mick!" Mandy, and she was drunk. </p><p>"Mandy," he deflated, "Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?" </p><p>"I'm just ringing to say I'm staying with Sully tonight..." her voice then went quieter, "You and Ian will have the house all to yourself." </p><p>"Ian's with Kyle." Mickey expressed, half his attention on the game half on Mandy. </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know. Just, be safe. And Mandy?" </p><p>"I love you too Mick." </p><p>The phone line went quite, Mandy had hung up before he got a chance to argue. "Wasn't what I was going to say." Mickey muttered and chucked his phone next to him, he slid the headset back on his head, when his home screen lit up it was full of notifications from the group chat. He was still playing the game, "Back boys, what did I miss?" </p><p>"Guess who died?" </p><p>"Jack?" Mickey guessed, Duke's brother. </p><p>Duke laughed at his brothers misfortune confirming Mickey's assumption. </p><p>Mickey was flicking his eyes between the game and his phone that sat on his lap, Ian had put a picture of Kyle in there, he stopped when he saw the state of Kyle's knees. They were both pouring with blood, Kyle was in shorts and the photo was a full body shot that had been taking at a distance, Kyle just sticking his middle finger up at the camera pointed at him. </p><p>"Shit." Mickey huffed looking at the picture, his controller in his hand vibrated he looked at the screen, focusing on killing the team that was killing him. "Duke, on the roof, 120." </p><p>"You seen Kyle's legs?" Mickey asked as the two players stood next to each other camping on a roof, watching for the other team. </p><p>"Yeah, he's a fucking idiot." </p><p>"What happened?" </p><p>"Him and Ian went to the skate park." Duke's voice confused Mickey, Ian hated to skate park especially with Liam and company, he usually avoided it. </p><p>"Fuck." Mickey's player got headshotted. "I'm dead. He's peaking the tree." </p><p>Mickey put the controller down and picked his phone up, reading the group chat properly now. </p><p>
  <strong>Gallagher </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyle has fucked his knees </em>
</p><p>
  <em>*picture*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sully </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, is he alright? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Gallagher</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He's always alright </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Nate</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You looking after him Ian? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Gallagher </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>No drugs for Kyle don't worry. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sir Duke </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>How did he manage that? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Gallagher </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He thought a skate board would be just as efficient if you laid perpendicular to the board and went down a ramp </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Nate </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>So you're not looking after him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Gallagher </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Look he looks fine </em>
</p><p>
  <em>*selfie of Ian and Kyle smiling* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sir Duke </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>If you two need picking up let me know </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylie </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>We're staying at mine thanks though Dukey </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was it. Mickey was disappointed there was no indication as to whether Ian is okay, he just heavily absorbed into Kyle's shenanigans, and maybe this was an unhealthy coping mechanism for Ian but Mickey couldn't interfere with it. He didn't want Ian to feel trapped by him, especially if Ian asks why, because Mickey knew he wasn't ready for the answer that Ian needs. Not now. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Morning boys,” Kyle’s mom startled the two awake. Both Kyle and Ian we’re laying in Kyles bed, Ian at the foot end of the bed and Kyle at the other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shit Mom. How late are we?” Kyle looking around the room for some indication of the time, looking out the window, at the walls. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s 9. You two have got 10 minutes and I’m taking you both in. Hurry up.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kyle’s mom didn’t have an issue with Ian, in fact she liked him a lot, he was good for Kyle. This particular morning neither Kyle or Ian was her cup of tea because they were so loud getting in last night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They both quickly got dressed, brushed their teeth and ran out to the car that was started on the drive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do you boys know what time you came in last night?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry Mom.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We are real sorry Mrs Walker, it won’t happen again.” Ian couldn’t look the woman in the eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Kyle, I got a phone call from your maths teacher.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shit...” Kyle mumbled, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Kyle I can’t express this enough, this is the only school you’re not banned from in this state.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know I know, I’ll sort it.” Kyle deflated into his seat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Despite their late start Kyle’s mom had got them to school pretty quickly they were only 30 minutes late to the school day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ian walks to his first period, History, he was bound to see Mandy. He really wasn’t ready for her. He pushed the class door open and then teacher stopped and looked at Ian, who must of felt sorry for him because he didn’t embarrass him just nodded to his sat at the back of the room next to Mandy and then continued with his class. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Where the fuck have you been?” Mandy gritted through her teeth at Ian trying to be quiet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Kyle’s.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nate and now Kyle?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s not like that Mand. We went to see Liam.” Ian huffed and didn’t listen to what Mandy had said and just focused on the teacher at the front of the room talking about the civil war. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ian felt like he had some solid notes considering he felt like shit and really didn’t want to deal with any of this shit, he thought it was better than listening to Mandy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The teacher dismissed the class and was wiping away the board, before he called out to Ian who was the last one out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ian!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry for being late.” Ian apologised before he turned around to face the teacher. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Everything okay Ian?” The teacher seemed genuinely concerned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Night terrors sir.” Ian lied but it was the easiest solution. “Thank you for checking up on me but I’ve got English.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The teacher didn’t buy Ian’s lie, Ian could tell, he wasn’t going to stick around for the interrogation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just...come find me if you need a chat.” The teacher managed to say before Ian fully left the class and headed down the corridor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was walking slowly, he knew he was about to pass the biology room, the dreaded room. Something in Ian’s mind went ‘fuck it’ and headed to the room, he popped his head into the class and scanned the room for Ned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can I help you Mr Gallagher?” Ned found Ian first. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah.” Ian walked up to the teacher and leaned to his ear, “I’m gonna take you up on that job offer.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ned stepped back from Ian to see if he was joking, Ian looked deadly serious. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Usual place. At 8. See you tonight.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ian quickly left the teacher before the class he was teaching would get suspicious. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ian then headed to his English room, the door was shut but Mickey was leaning on the wall outside of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mickey looked up at Ian, who’s expression didn’t change at the sight of the boy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You okay Ian?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Didn’t get much sleep last night.” It wasn’t a full lie but it wasn’t the full truth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That why you and Kye didn’t make it this morning?” Why the fuck did Mickey care anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We got in just over 30 minutes ago, sorry I should have texted.” Ian saw the worry in Mickey’s eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Talk to you later Gallagher.” Even Mickey by this point had given up on Ian, it seemed Ian didn’t give a fuck anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ian watched Mickey walk of into the school field, knowing that Mickey had no intention of going to class. Ian looked into the door to find the teacher hadn’t noticed him so he sighed and chased after Mickey. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mick, wait.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What? What do you want Gallagher?” The two of them stood about 3 metres apart in the middle of the field. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can we just talk?” Ian said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Come on then.” Mickey just headed to the bleachers, Ian walking behind him, trying to prepare himself for what needs to be said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They both sat in silence for the first ten minutes of being under the bleachers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How was your night?” Mickey was the first to break the silence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It was mental. Kyle fucked up his knees.” Ian chuckled slightly. “How about yours?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Me, Dukey and Jack we’re playing CoD until 1.” Mickey started, Ian noticed he struggled with the next sentence, “It felt weird without you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What not on CoD with you? You’re better at that than me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not CoD you idiot.” Mickey narrows his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Then what do you mean?” Ian pressed not sure if this was one of his tests, and even if it was Mickey had already failed it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nothing.” There it was, the confirmation that Ian needed, how was he meant to be sure of Mickey’s feelings for him if Mickey didn’t know himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I got a new job.” Ian knew he had this job Ned had lined up, it’s been Ian’s job since being offered it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh really? Doing what?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m going to be working in a bar.” One of Ian Gallaghers half truths. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re not old enough.” Mickey looked confused, then it fell into place, that’s why Ian needed new IDs. “That’s why you’re talking to that Liam kid.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He’s not that bad.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No? So why was he sat next to you in cuffs at the police station Ian?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We all have our flaws Mick.” Ian said he wanted to continue saying ‘just like you can’t face being in a relationship with me’, Ian knew it was spiteful so he just left it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just he happens to be a crook,” Mickey was trying be caring in his own weird Mickey way but it just seemed like pure jealously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just leave it Mick please. What happened to us? We were great and now you’re just being odd with me.” Ian asserted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you fucking kidding me Gallagher?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mickey looked at Ian in the eyes who clearly didn’t seem phased by Mickey’s words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yesterday everything was great with us, you phoned Liam, then you just stopped talking to me, avoided me, you even took me off of the field to put me in goal and then I thought finally we can have a chat and then you change your own position to avoid me, so don’t start lecturing me on who’s being weird here. Whatever this, you’re doing is, I don’t want to be a part of it. So when you’ve sorted out who your real friends are, you know where I live.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mickey just looked at Ian with sharp eyes as he got everything off of his chest, he just left Ian standing up the bleachers as he went out the back off of school grounds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck.” Ian let out, just wanted to cry, he just sat in that spot for the rest of the day until the boys came to join him for lunch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Where’s Mick?” Mandy asked approaching Ian, Ian looked at Mandy with a warm smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He left this morning.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You been out here the whole day?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ve been waiting for him to come back.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ian had been waiting outside the bar since half 7 he knew Ned had told him 8 but he was feeling anxious and didn’t know what to do with himself. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ian just kept looking down at his phone watching the minutes tick by. He was staring at the picture of him and Kyle that he had set as his wallpaper. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">His friendship to Kyle was much deeper than the boys had with Kyle, it may be due to the reason Ian brought Kyle to the group and had known him longer but the boys loved Kyle just Ian had a bit of a soft spot for Kyle. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The time crawled to slowly towards 8 and Ian was still nervous. He didn’t know what to expect, what if things had changed, what if he couldn’t get this job he wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ian!” Ned’s voice pulled Ian out of his thoughts, and tried to pull Ian in for a hug but Ian managed to step back. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I thought...” Ned started but Ian interrupted, </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“This doesn’t mean shit between us has changed.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That attitude best change if I pay for your services Ian.” Ned winked at him. “Come on let’s go get a drink and I’ll call Joey.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The two of them sat down, and Ned had bought them both drinks. Ian just staring down at the glass given to him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What made you change your mind?” Ned pushed. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I need a place to live...” Ian expressed, </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Why didn’t you say? You can come stay with me.” Ned offered, it was kind of him, but there was always a catch. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t want to be with you Ned.” Ian was blunt with the old man. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It doesn’t need to be like that.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’d just rather not.” Ian deflated. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Did you get the stuff?” Ned asked as he pulled out his phone. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“My name is now Brad.” Ian pulled out the fake ID and passed it to Ned. “I am 21.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“This is some good quality Ian, your friend better be careful.” Ned inspected the card in his hand. He placed the card down on dialled a number on his phone. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hello Cory, Joey about?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, I’m calling about that job proposal for my old client.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ah yes, that one.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Where will he be working?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Great. I’ll tell him to come find you tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thanks Cory.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ian was looking at his phone waiting for Mickey to text but he knew Mickey wouldn't, too proud, too stubborn. He kept clicking on the home button that just lit the screen up with his wallpaper that had a picture of Ian and Kyle, it was from last night, Ian had Kyle in a head lock smiling whilst Kyle stuck his tongue out at the camera. It was small things like that he would never get to have with Mickey without him being weird about their faces touching. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Ian..." Ned's voice pulled Ian back to reality. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah...sorry..." Ian appologised and turned his phone around and looked up at Ned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Boyfriend troubles?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Something like that." Ian lowered his head in despair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Right," Ned started and pulled out a card and pen, "This is where you got to go tomorrow at 3." Ned handed Ian the card, "You got your IDs and stuff ready?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah," Ian took the card and put it in his pocket. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Everything okay Ian?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Just got a lot of stuff going on, I should probably go. Thanks for this." Ian pointed to his pocket as he raised himself from his seat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Need something to take your mind off of it?" Ned flirted, Ian threw him a disgusted look and walked out of the diner that they were in, he put his ear phones and walked down the street hoping his music will take his mind off of Mickey. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It did the complete opposite though, every song he came across it was always about longing for someone, or not being good enough for someone or even someone else loving your best friend. Ian just went to the only place he felt at home, he just hoped Mickey was there but wasn't there. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look like shit Ian.” Mandy commented as she faced the boy that was standing on her door step.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Mand, always knew I could count on you to be honest with me.” Ian laughed, he followed Mandy into the house taking his coat and shoes off.</p><p> </p><p>“You spoke to Mick yet?” Mandy led Ian into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t seen him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ian what’s going on?” Mandy was rummaging through the fridge trying to find something to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone home?” Ian looked over his shoulder and then proceeded to lean on the breakfast bar in the middle of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Just me.” Mandy took out a bowl of covered up food which she could only assume as something she could eat for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“We sorta had sex.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and Mickey?” Mandy’s voice wasn’t shocked, in fact it was like she already knew.</p><p> </p><p>Ian just nodded and then hung his head to the floor in disappointment, disappointed in himself and the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“So you slept with my brother and now you’re gonna abandon him by going to go work for your grandpa.” Mandy was serving up the dish for both Ian and her, it was something with pasta in so it was easy.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not my grandpa Mand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Old enough to be. Why do you wanna work with him anyway? To prove a point to Mickey? For money because I can get you the money for whatever trouble you’re in.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m homeless Mand, I’ve got no where to go and I can’t live here forever, I’m just getting in everyone’s way, your dad hates me...” Ian went on and on, Mandy just cleaning up after herself before picking the bowl of pasta she dishes up and started taking it to the table.</p><p> </p><p>“These are just excuses Ian. Bad ones at that.” Mandy started eating her pasta, Ian sat down opposite her. “None of those things are the real reason, the real reason is your in love with shitbreath but he’s more of a shit show then you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what I’d do without him Mands.” Ian stayed stabbing his fork into the pasta harshly.</p><p> </p><p>“Does he know this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. I don’t know. Shit.” Ian started slowly eating, not really wanting to eat but knowing he should.</p><p> </p><p>“Sort your shit out Ian. Whatever you’re doing messing around with Liam again, and your ex Mr Teacher, even Dylan for fuck sake, you can’t be doing this to him, he may have the emotional intelligence of a brick wall but still you can’t be messing with him.” Mandy gave Ian a stern look, whilst shoving pasta into her mouth. “Because if you hurt my brother, I will end you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian looked up and met Mandy’s eyes, he smiled, just something about the Milkovich threat that was comforting.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough about my pathetic life, how’s you and Sully?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know something Ian, out of all you boys, I was expecting it to be Nate that asked me out...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah we told him he couldn’t.” Ian grinned, Mandy just lightly punching him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sully is nice and he does seem to actually like me which is weird...”</p><p> </p><p>“But...” Ian’s eyes widened prying the answer from her.</p><p> </p><p>“But, he doesn’t want to have sex with me.” Mandy seemed disappointed almost embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you say that like it’s a bad thing?” Ian questioned as he continued eating at a slow pace.</p><p> </p><p>“He says it’s because he wants to wait and shit but it’s really because he doesn’t find me good looking.”</p><p> </p><p>Shit this thing between Mandy and Sully was deep and it had only just occurred to Ian.</p><p> </p><p>“Mandy he likes you, he really likes you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well he doesn’t...”</p><p> </p><p>“Mandy I promise you Sully is Sully and Sully will only wait if he actually likes you. I promise you he just wants it to be special.” Ian explained, this was one of his boys here, he knew this shit.</p><p> </p><p>“You really think so?” Mandy asked, finishing up her food.</p><p> </p><p>“I know so.” Ian grinned as he took the bowl from Mandy’s hand and cleaned up.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them spend most of the night just talking about everything, they were long over due a catch up so it was nice.</p><p> </p><p>“You mind if I stay with you tonight?” Ian asked looking down at Mandy who was cuddled up the side of him on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, but if you start snoring, I will send you to go sleep with my smelly brother.” Mandy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! He smells good!” Ian protested making them both laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Little did he know Mickey could hear the two of them talking, he smiled at the compliment and just buried his head into his pillows.</p><p> </p><p>He had not long walked in from his outing, he knew Ian and Mandy we’re home alone because all of Ian’s shit was by the door and Mandy’s keys were on the table. He tried to sneak in so he didn’t have to say hello to either of them.</p><p> </p><p>He was pissed of course he was, he finally managed to feel some peace inside and hearing all of Ian’s insecurities had him fucked up. He didn’t know where he stood anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He wish his eyes closed and darkness brought him to his sleep but instead it brought him to the ever growing feeling that his bed was empty and he was losing his best friend.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="xp2">
  <span class="xs2">Ian woke up in unfamiliar environment, the bed was cold where it had been empty for a while and the whole smell was just not what he was used to. He realises he slept in Mandy’s room. He shot awake grabbed his phone from the bed side and started looking through the notifications. </span>
</p><p class="xp3"> </p><p class="xp2">
  <em>
    <span class="xs3">Lip</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="xp2">
  <em>
    <span class="xs2">was wondering if you wanted to go for a beer </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="xp2">
  <em>
    <span class="xs2">miss you </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="xp3"> </p><p class="xp2">
  <em>
    <span class="xs3">Liam</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="xp2">
  <em>
    <span class="xs2">Do you think you can be a driver later on today </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="xp3"> </p><p class="xp2">
  <em>
    <span class="xs3">Kyle</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="xp2">
  <em>
    <span class="xs2">Liam wants us for a job bud</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="xp3"> </p><p class="xp2">
  <em><span class="xs3">Them Soccer Kids</span> </em>
</p><p class="xp2">
  <em>
    <span class="xs3">Sir Duke</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="xp2">
  <em>
    <span class="xs3">@Gallagher @Mickey do you two want a lift to school </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="xp3"> </p><p class="xp2">
  <em>
    <span class="xs3">Sully </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="xp2">
  <em>
    <span class="xs3">You never ask about Mandy </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="xp3"> </p><p class="xp2">
  <em>
    <span class="xs3">Kyle </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="xp2">
  <em>
    <span class="xs3">It’s true Duke </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="xp3"> </p><p class="xp2">
  <em>
    <span class="xs3">Sir Duke </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="xp2">
  <em>
    <span class="xs3">She’s implied she just ain’t in the group chat you imbeciles </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="xp3"> </p><p class="xp2">
  <em>
    <span class="xs3">Kyle </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="xp2">
  <em>
    <span class="xs3">It’s too early for words like that </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="xp3"> </p><p class="xp2">
  <em>
    <span class="xs3">Nate </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="xp2">
  <em>
    <span class="xs3">Shut up Kyle you messaged at 4 this morning so you can’t say anything </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="xp3"> </p><p class="xp2">
  <span class="xs2">Ian started typing out an answer but he thought he would confer with Mickey first not knowing what the grounds would be like. He pulled himself together and dragged himself to the shared bathroom, it was rare he went into the main he normally just used Mickey’s. </span>
</p><p class="xp2">
  <span class="xs2">He cleaned himself up and got ready, he headed downstairs to find Mickey and Mandy sitting at the breakfast bar watching something on an elevated iPad that Mickey clearly was watching but Mandy had joined him, they were both eating cereal. </span>
</p><p class="xp2">
  <span class="xs2">Neither of them didn't turn around to say hello, Mandy didn't because she didn't realize Ian had joined the room, Mickey noticed it the second Ian took his last step down the stairs, he choose to ignore Ian. </span>
</p><p class="xp2">
  <span class="xs2">Ian tried his best to be normal, but things were far from normal, he started gathering stuff up to pour his own cereal, he could feel Mickey's burning into his every time his back was turned. </span>
</p><p class="xp2">
  <span class="xs2">"What you two watching?" Ian tried, Mandy just shushed him, Mickey chuckled slightly. </span>
</p><p class="xp2">
  <span class="xs2"> Some weird reason they were watching the x-men movie, Mandy was clearly gripped by the action that was happening, Mickey had only put it on for background noise. </span>
</p><p class="xp2">
  <span class="xs2">"Okay now we talk." Mandy said drawing the boys attention from the film to herself. "How'd you sleep?" She looked over to Ian, who nodded as he was chewing. </span>
</p><p class="xp2">
  <span class="xs2">"How do you put up with him Mick he's so lanky and takes up all the bed." Mandy turned to her brother that was just looking at the iPad trying to not think about Ian being in his bed. </span>
</p><p class="xp2">
  <span class="xs2">"If you poke him on the inside of his elbow he normally moves." Mickey didn't mean to say it, but he couldn't stop himself. As soon as Ian heard it he smiled to himself, fuck Mickey really did know him. </span>
</p><p class="xp2">"Well, I don't want him tonight so can you take him back?" Mandy got out of her seat and started cleaning up after herself, Ian looking at her searching for her eyes so he could telepathically tell her this was not a good time. </p><p class="xp2">Mickey look around to Ian, who acted surprised when Mickey looked at him. </p><p class="xp2">"Shall I tell Duke to swing by?" Ian spoke first. </p><p class="xp2">"Yeah whatever." Was all Mickey said before he left his bowl at the table and left to go upstairs. </p><p class="xp2">When Mickey had gone Ian and Mandy were staring at each other, "What?" Mandy exclaimed. </p><p class="xp2">"I don't know what you expect me to say?" Ian shrugged. </p><p class="xp2">"How about sorry you shithead." Mandy slapped Ian on the arm as she walked passed and went upstairs, the film still playing on the iPad. </p><p class="xp2"> </p><p class="xp2">Both Mickey and Ian climbed into Duke's car still minimal interaction occurring between them just the 'thanks' as Mickey held the door open for Ian. </p><p class="xp2">Duke noticed the tension and tried to make light conversation, "You boys ready for the game?" </p><p class="xp2">"It'll be good to try our new positions, we might need to put Nate on the bench, get used to not having him." Ian bought into Duke's feeble attempt at conversation. </p><p class="xp2">"What good will that do Gallagher? Just play him until he leaves." Mickey sighed from the back of the car. </p><p class="xp2">"Mick's got a point Ian, just play Nate and sub him off later." Duke agreed. </p><p class="xp2">"Okay." Ian sounded defeated, "You both happy with your new positions?" As Ian asked the question he phoned started ringing, the ring tone causing silence to fall. </p><p class="xp2"> </p><p class="xp2">
  <em>Incoming Call</em>
</p><p class="xp2">
  <em>LiamP</em>
</p><p class="xp2"> </p><p class="xp2">Ian didn't want to answer it, he just muted the ring and put his phone in his pocket. </p><p class="xp2">"New boyfriend Gallagher?" </p><p class="xp2">Mickeys voice wasn't meant to sound jealous but Ian knew it was, it was very jealous. </p><p class="xp2">"What's it to you?" Ian bit back. </p><p class="xp2">"Woah woah, take your bitch fight outside the car and you two can walk." Duke stopped Mickey from saying something he knew he was going to regret later. </p><p class="xp2">The rest of the car journey was silent as soon as they pulled up outside, Mickey was the first to leave the car just rushing off to where ever he wanted to go, probably to go see Ciara. </p><p class="xp2">Ian and Duke just watched as Mickey walked off into the school. </p><p class="xp2">"Lovers quarrel?" Nate looked over to Ian. </p><p class="xp2">"Don't start." Duke interjected. "It's been awful the whole way here. You two can walk tomorrow." </p><p class="xp2">"Whatever." Ian was just as agitated as Mickey just he could control it a bit better. </p><p class="xp2">Sully and Mandy joined the group from the back of the building, they were clearly making out. </p><p class="xp2">"So I see you and Mick have made your peace." Mandy was adjusting her skirt and hair. </p><p class="xp2">"Ian!" Kyle came running from behind them. "Speak to Liam?" </p><p class="xp2">"Not yet haven't had the chance." Ian took the cigarette from Mandy's mouth and slotted it into his own. </p><p class="xp2">"I told him I'll do it. We just got to shift product." Kyle looked at Ian hopeful. </p><p class="xp2">"I'll call him later and talk to him, just don't do anything stupid." Ian sighed. </p><p class="xp2">"Rich coming from you Ian." Mandy chirped in. </p><p class="xp2">Kyle just threw Mandy a look, it was a defensive look. </p><p class="xp2">"Don't worry I'm leaving now, so you and your precious guard dog to go suck off your drug dealer." Mandy was meant to be harsh, she hoped her horrid words will make Ian realize how much of a shitty friend he was being despite their sexuality issues, Ian and Mickey were friends before and she knew their friendship meant to much for it to be thrown away the Ian was acting. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Mickey," Ciara looked over to her friend as that sat in their class, "Mickey." </p><p>Mickey turned his head sharply and looked at Ciara as he was fiddling with the pen in his hand. </p><p>"What?" Mickey didn't mean to sound as harsh but he was deep in thought. </p><p>"You were staring at Mr Jackson's ass." Ciara laughed, Mickey just blushed and looked down at his note pad. </p><p>"Shut up." </p><p>"You were thinking about Ian weren't you." Ciara whispered trying to not draw attention to the two of them talking at the back of the class. </p><p>Mickey didn't say anything, he didn't need to, his face said it all. </p><p>He couldn't help himself, Ian was all that he could think about, no matter what he thought about. School, soccer, home. He just couldn't understand why everything had gone to shit so quickly, that was the issue with Ian, he was very hot and cold, he could be completely fine and happy seeing someone and then suddenly has no interest in you. No wonder why Dylan left school, Ian had been fooling around with Dylan for a while and the fact that Ian ditched practice a couple times for him meant that it was serious then it just suddenly stopped.</p><p>"You spoke to Angie since..." </p><p>Mickey narrowed his eyes at Ciara, stopping her sentence short. </p><p>"She's been looking for you." Ciara looked at Mickey and slightly smiled. All Mickey could think was this wasn't good. </p><p>"I'll talk to her." </p><p>That was all that was said between them until lunch time rolled around, Mickey didn't go sit with the boys instead he sat at a table with Ciara, her sister and fucking George. Ciara deserved so much more than George had to offer and Mickey hated him and hated every second they spent together. </p><p>The table they sat at was across the room from the boys, Mickey couldn't help but look across to each of them laughing and talking among themselves. The table naturally got a lot of attention but for some strange reason the boys were arm wrestling each other, everyone just watching. </p><p>It was Ian and Sully that stood across from each other holding hands as they competed, Mickey couldn't help but stare, Ian's eyes were locked onto Sully's, Ian then smiled, Mickey noticed Sully's arm went weak and Ian won. Everyone around the table started cheering and laughing, Ian just laughed looking around the room, he found Mickey's eyes on him and smiled, Mickey quickly looked away. </p><p>"Why don't you go join them Mickey?" Ciara's sister was clearly watching Mickey's observation behavior. </p><p>"Rosie, don't." Ciara said, Mickey couldn't help but feel grateful he didn't need to explain himself. </p><p>"Ciara, he could beat Ian Gallagher any day of the week." Rosie smirked. </p><p>Mickey wasn't too sure he fully believed that, he looked at Rosie who was smiling at him, he then whipped his head to Ian who was standing next to the table with his arms folded. He narrowed his eyes, he got this random burst of courage, fuck Ian Gallagher. He stood up and walked over to the table. </p><p>"Oh shit, this will be interesting." Kyle looked over to Mickey. </p><p>"Rosie thinks I'll easily beat you." Mickey sat one side of the table as he locked eyes with Ian. </p><p>"Ciara's sister?" Ian chuckled as he sat down opposite them. </p><p>"Let's make this interesting boys. I'm putting 10 on Ian." Sully stood behind Ian, Mickey narrowed his eyes. </p><p>"No way! Mickey will definitely win, I would know, I've been punched by both of them so I would know." Kyle exclaimed. </p><p>"You sure this a good idea boys?" Mandy spoke from beside Sully. </p><p>"Hopefully they sort their shit out." Nate spoke up, "My money's on Ian." </p><p>"Sorry Ian, Mickey's my boy," Duke laughed patting Ian on the shoulder. </p><p>"I'm only doing this to prove a point to Rosie then I'll leave you to your day Gallagher." Mickey held his arm out on the table. </p><p>"I can't watch this..." Mandy stuttered. </p><p>Ian grabbed Mickey's hand, the connection was crisp and the two of them both felt something shoot through their bodies at the connection. </p><p>"3," Duke started counting down, Ian and Mickey were just starting at each other in the eyes, "2," </p><p>Ian prepared himself for this, he knew out of all the boys the real competition would be Mickey. "1." </p><p>The two of them tried pulling each other down, so their hands didn't really move from the center of the table. Mickey felt his arm pulling, he just started thinking about how much he wanted this to be Ian's head, of course he didn't want to bash Ian's head but he wanted Ian to sort out his shit. </p><p>"Shit..." Ian mumbled, he was genuinely struggling. </p><p>"Come on Ian you got this." Sully cheering behind them. </p><p>Some how he wasn't sure how but Mickey felt Ian's arm weaken that is when he gave it 110% and managed to make Ian's collapse onto the table. Everyone around them were cheering and making 'ooooo' noises. </p><p>Ian looked down at Mickey's hand that hadn't left his grip. </p><p>"Unlucky Gallagher." Mickey said before he got up and left the table. He walked back everyone still in shock about the outcome, Ciara, Rosie and George looked at Mickey with 'o' shaped faces. </p><p>"What?" He asked and sat back down. </p><p>"I told you!" Rosie celebrated to his sister, Mickey just went back to looking down at his food with no intention to eat it. </p><p>Mickey picked up his phone that had gone on a few times in his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sir Duke </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You okay? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mickey looked over to Duke who was looking at him and nodded, his phone went off again as Duke was clearly typing something on his phone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's been talking about you all lunch. You should come join. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mickey replied to the text message, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm good here thanks Duke, see ya at practice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What you got next Mickey?" Ciara asked as she looked around to him who was still moving the food from one side of the plate to the other. </p><p> </p><p>Fucking biology. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Biology wasn't that bad considering Ian didn't show up, Ian's teacher spent most of the teaching staring at the empty seat next to Mickey, Mickey just rolled his eyes every time the teacher's eyes fell on him. </p><p>The class ended quickly, Mickey kept his head down as he walked through the crowd of people to get to the locker room. </p><p>The only bad thing about soccer is that he couldn't tackle anyone to the floor and take his frustration out on anyone. He was the first one in kit and on the pitch, he was just playing with the ball in his feet, trying to hit the crossbar of the goal. </p><p>"Shit Mick." Duke joined him, Duke was half dressed he was pulling his shirt on as he joined Mickey he wanted to try talking to him because the rest of the boys joined. "You getting good at that." </p><p>"Hauh. Thanks." Mickey smiled, "I'll take goal," </p><p>Duke just took the ball and created some distance before he kicked the ball high in the air, it was going to go into the net but Mickey managed to catch it. </p><p>"Unlucky Dukey boy." Nate expressed as the rest of them joined. </p><p>"You boys ready for the game?" Duke looked around at the group. </p><p>"I really think Ian needs to play attack." Sully looked over to Ian. </p><p>"S..." Mickey started, </p><p>"He's right Mick, Ian you got put past whatever it is you two are arguing about and deal with it for the game." Duke gave them both a stern look. </p><p>"Whatever," Mickey sighed. </p><p>"We are going to smash this game boys but you two need to sort this out, so you two talk it out we are going to go the other end and something between us." Duke lead the group to the other end of the pitch. Ian couldn't find the inner leadership to tell them to come back. </p><p>The first 10 minutes was quite awkward because neither of them said a word to each other. </p><p>"You weren't in biology?" Mickey looked to Ian who was lining up to take a shot. </p><p>"Didn't want to see Ned." </p><p>"That all?" Mickey tried, Ian kicked the ball and it landed straight into Mickey's hands, "Try again, but don't aim it at the goal keeper Gallagher." </p><p>Ian caught the rolling ball in his feet, "What's that supposed to mean?" </p><p>Ian took another shot, "You didn't want to see Ned or you didn't want to see me?" Mickey missed the ball this time, Ian had managed to get it in. </p><p>"I don't have a problem with you Mick." </p><p>"Don't fucking Mick me now, only my friends call me that," </p><p>Ian walked up to Mickey who was holding the ball, Ian grabbed it out of his hands. </p><p>Mickey wasn't sure what came over him, but he shoved Ian, who looked at the boy with a stern look. Ian threw the ball on the floor, and swung at Mickey, </p><p>"Shit Gallagher." </p><p>Mickey held himself up at charged into Ian, they both fell on the floor and Mickey hit Ian around the face, Ian just gripped Mickey by the throat. </p><p>"Fuck off me." Ian groaned, </p><p>"Hey! Hey! Hey!" The boys shouted as the noticed Ian and Mickey fighting on the floor. Kyle dragged Ian away from Mickey, who was being held back by Duke. </p><p>"What is with you two?" Duke said. </p><p>Mickey just looked at Ian as he was being dragged away. </p><p>"I fucking love you you prick." Mickey sighed out, "The fuck off me." He shrugged Duke off of him and walked off to the distance, everyone just stood in awe as they watched Mickey walk off, Ian just more shocked than anyone holding his mouth that was pouring with blood. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very sorry this is so over due! Thank you all for the positive feedback, comments, likes etc. I have been so busy with my dissertation but that's all done now. I will tell you though, but we will be coming to an end at chapter 40. I didn't mean for this story to be so long but what's done is done.<br/>But I hope you guys like it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mandy opened the door to Ian’s frantic knocking as soon as she opened the door, Ian pushed it wide enough and rushed passed her running up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even know to go into Mickey’s room, he just opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck...Gallagher?”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey was stood by his drawers in the middle of changing out of his soccer kit. Ian didn’t say anything he just walked up to Mickey put his hand on his face and titled it up so that Mickey’s lips met his own.</p><p> </p><p>Ian wrapped his hands around Mickey’s head, playing with his hair. Mickey just moaned at the feeling and gave into the feeling, he wrapped his arms around Ian trying to get their bodies to touch in every way possible.</p><p> </p><p>Ian pulled away from Mickey, his eyes staring at Mickey. “Did you mean it?”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey looked confused at first and then sighed, “Of course I meant it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian then reconnected their lips pushing Mickey towards the bed. The two of them were groping each other’s bodies, mining at each contact, Mickey had kissed down Ian’s neck and started sucking leaving a very small mark.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Ian moaned, “Mick?”</p><p> </p><p>Both the boys tried to compose themselves, they pulled away from each other.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you better be, you’ve been an asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian looked disappointed, he looked down into his own lap fiddling with his own fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“You always were the sappy one weren’t you?” Mickey chuckled as he playfully shoved Ian. Ian tackled Mickey so that he was laying about him. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry about your face." Ian softly said. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sorry about yours, you have been a total dick." Mickey expressed, "Now get off of me and change you smell." He pushed Ian off of him. </p><p> </p><p>"I just ran all the way from school to here, so gimme a break." Ian moaned as he got up off of the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"No one asked you to." Mickey bluntly replied. </p><p> </p><p>"I think Duke would have had my ass if I didn't chase after you." </p><p> </p><p>"What did they say?" Mickey didn't look at Ian as he asked, he was embarrassed and ashamed of how everything came out. </p><p> </p><p>"None of them seem surprised." Ian sat at the end of Mickey's bed, taking his socks and shin pads off. </p><p> </p><p>There was a light knock at the door, Mickey thought it was a about time Mandy would come stick her nose in his business. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" He shouted at the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Mick..." Mandy calming said, not really paying attention to the calm tension in the room, "Angie is at the door. She really needs to talk to you." </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." Mickey groaned, "Is it important?" </p><p> </p><p>Mandy looked serious at her twin brother, it was the sort of look they shared when things weren't great. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine, I'm coming." Mickey left Ian taking his kit off as he walked down the stairs, Angie stood at the door looking worried and constantly checking over her shoulder. "What's up Angie?" </p><p> </p><p>Angie didn't say anything she just burst into tears, Mandy quickly comforted her and lead her into the house. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know where else to go..." Angie cried into Mandy. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay you're safe here." Mandy comforted, "Tell him." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm pregnant." Angie sobbed, her face fully into Mandy, who looked up to Mickey who was staring with wide eyes at Mandy. </p><p> </p><p>What does he do now? What's the next step? He was certain he wore a condom, he remembers tying it up and putting it in Angie's my little pony bin. </p><p> </p><p>Mickey knew whatever he was meant to do in this situation, it wasn't stand there and stare at his sister comforting his friend? fuck buddy? </p><p> </p><p>Angie's tears had slowed down and Mickey took a seat opposite the girls who were hugging each other. </p><p> </p><p>"How long?" </p><p> </p><p>Angie looked at Mickey as he spoke his first words in response to the situation. She looked confused as she looked at Mickey, but then she thought about it. </p><p> </p><p>"6 weeks." </p><p> </p><p>Now Mickey was sure this baby was not his, he did the math in his head, it was Sully's Brother's birthday. </p><p> </p><p>"Mickey, it's not yours." Angie spoke making Mandy and Mickey mentally sigh of relief. </p><p> </p><p>"Then who?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sully." </p><p> </p><p>Mandy quickly made her distance with the girl, she never felt so insulted, Sully would have sex with Angie but not her. Mandy looked at Mickey enough to say 'I'm not doing this' and she away to her bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>"Have you told him?" Mickey still lost for words in the situation. </p><p> </p><p>"He denied ever doing it, he was drunk or whatever." Angie explained as she tried to hold her tears back. </p><p> </p><p>Mickey looked at the broken girl, "Why did you want to tell me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sully has been tell everyone it's yours." </p><p> </p><p>"That...prick..." Mickey muttered, "Ang, we gotta stop whatever it is we're doing. I can't do this anymore." </p><p> </p><p>Mickey didn't think it was the greatest time to bring up the end of their agreement especially with how broken the girl was, but he couldn't have this whole situation complicating matters further and he knew it was selfish, but it needed to be done. This was Sully's issue and they're meant to be friends, so Sully can't dump this on Mickey to sort out. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you need money or..." Mickey tried. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm just going to go." Angie didn't really say anything more than that she just walked out of the house fighting back the tears. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." Mickey said as he shut the door, he then went up to Mandy's room, didn't knock before he pushed the door open, Mandy was laying face down on the bed with her face in her pillows. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Mickey tried,</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off." Mandy angrily shouted. </p><p> </p><p>"Mandy..." Mickey sat down next to her, she move over to fit him on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Just leave it Mick." Mandy was furious, "I get it, I'm not good enough for anyone. Not Lip, not Sully, no one. Just leave it." </p><p> </p><p>Mickey sighed, he hated that Mandy felt this way, because he knew she was good enough for those people. "You know they're douchebags right?" </p><p> </p><p>Mandy lifted her head out of the pillows. </p><p> </p><p>"And now they've made my sister cry so I have to beat them up." Mickey smiled as their eyes met. </p><p> </p><p>Mandy chuckled and lightly shoved him, "I can handle myself." </p><p> </p><p>"Mandy you're great don't ever let any man make you feel less that that." Mickey hugged her sister, it felt weird because they didn't hug, ever. </p><p> </p><p>The room did start to feel awkward so Mickey got up and left, holding his middle finger up to her as he walked out. He then joined Ian in his room who was reading? </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing Ian?" </p><p> </p><p>"Great Gatsby." Ian held the book up to show Mickey. </p><p> </p><p>"I see that. Why are you reading it?" Mickey pulled his shirt over his head. </p><p> </p><p>"English assignment." </p><p> </p><p>Mickey shook his head at Ian's statement like it was so obvious and once he had changed her joined Ian sitting on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Ian called, he neared closer to Mickey's face, "What did in there for Mandy...it was nice." </p><p> </p><p>Mickey scoffed, "I'm a nice person Gallagher." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you can be." Ian teased.</p><p> </p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?" Mickey whipped his around to Ian. </p><p> </p><p>Ian just smiled and rested his head on Mickey's shoulder. "What you wanna do?" </p><p> </p><p>"Wanna see the new map on Call of Duty?" Mickey asked turning so he looked down at Ian's head. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh I've been looking forward to that," Ian said, closing the book that was in his hands. "Lead the way." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>